Perpétuelle confrontation
by Plume Sombre
Summary: D'un côté Roxas, premier cyborg d'un quatuor à la force impressionnante ; de l'autre, les mages, leurs sorts et l'État qui les subventionne. Un conflit d'intérêt qui déclenche une guerre sans précédent. Et Roxas est condamné à obéir aux ordres, sans jamais se plaindre. Cela pourrait-il changer, lorsqu'il fera la rencontre d'un certain mage ?
1. Introduction

**Résumé : **Les conflits existant entre les magiciens et les scientifiques ne cesseront jamais. Aussi, ces derniers, afin d'être reconnus par le gouvernement, décident de créer une unité de cyborgs humanisés grâce à une certaine magie pour exterminer leurs ennemis de toujours... La haine engendre la haine, et la guerre engendre la guerre. Roxas connaîtra toutes les facettes d'un champ de bataille en étant le simple objet de ses supérieurs.

**Pairings :** Je garde ça secret. Soyez néanmoins prévenus qu'il y a un couple yaoi.

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Bêta-lectrice : **Moira-chan, un grand merci à elle ! Elle a aussi fait le résumé sur la page d'accueil.

Salut tout le monde ! Je sais, je suis censée updater les Décisions ou "Aucune différence" (alias AC), mais ne m'en voulez pas, le chapitre 7 des Décisions n'est pas fini et je bloque pour le troisième d'AC. x_x Sincèrement navrée... Et puis, cette fic, ce - pas si - nouveau projet est écrit durant la période du NaNoWriMo, et compte d'ores et déjà 7 chapitres de prêts. Je publie le premier chapitre afin d'avoir vos avis sur cette fic qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>**** Introduction**

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore comme conneries ?

— N-Nous nous vous demandons pardon monsieur, mais il s'agit là d'un rapport venant des espions partis en reconnaissance chez les scientifiques !

— Des cyborgs, et puis quoi encore !

L'homme cogna violemment la surface de son bureau avec son poing, furieux comme jamais. Son unique œil doré, l'autre étant caché par un bandeau noir, arpentait la salle et s'arrêta sur les deux hommes terrorisés venus apporter les récentes nouvelles. Ils connaissaient apparemment d'ores et déjà la réaction de leur interlocuteur, étant donné qu'ils se lancèrent un regard apeuré, comme s'ils s'attendaient à cela. Le borgne se leva de son fauteuil et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de stopper le processus de création de ces humanoïdes, dont la puissance était certainement comparable à celle d'une personne dotée de pouvoirs surnaturels. Il n'allait pas laisser ses ennemis agir comme bon leur semblait, surtout si cela les concernait directement ! S'il ne faisait rien, il se pouvait qu'une armée puisse être levée d'ici quelques temps.

— Monsieur Xigbar… ? tenta l'un des hommes d'une petite voix.

— Quoi ? lâcha sèchement le borgne.

— Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse ? demanda le deuxième subordonné.

— Prévenez tous les mages de la ville que les salauds nous préparent un mauvais coup, ronchonna Xigbar.

Les deux hommes firent un salut et acquiescèrent, puis partirent immédiatement accomplir leur tâche. Xigbar quant à lui, continuait à réfléchir tout en marchant, les yeux rivés sur les multiples ouvrages de technologie calés entre plusieurs livres de magie dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Ce qu'il craignait venait d'arriver : les savants contre-attaquaient.

* * *

><p><em>Système de réception satellite optimal. Aucun dysfonctionnement n'a été détecté. Etat du sujet en pleine forme.<em>

Les individus en blouse blanche retirèrent les émetteurs et les fils connectés au corps du jeune homme blond allongé sur le lit d'examen. La vérification se passa à merveille, et ils pouvaient ainsi reproduire sur le même modèle une autre arme du même type. Ce garçon pouvait être considéré comme un prototype au produit final, mais il était bien plus abouti qu'un simple essai. Son optimalité lui conférait des aptitudes dignes de confiance et d'une utilité certainement assurée. De toute évidence, un test en temps réel s'avérait nécessaire ; l'un des scientifiques proposa qu'ils l'envoient dans la salle de simulation de combat pour juger ses capacités. Tous approuvèrent.

Le cyborg ouvrit ses yeux bleus océan sur le monde qui venait de s'offrir à lui.

* * *

><p>Dans la nuit froide, le vent soufflait violemment et le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage, laissant les étoiles briller librement. Il se tenait sur le toit d'un bâtiment, le visage dénué de tout sentiment. Le regard portant sur l'horizon, les bras le long de son corps à posture droite, il écoutait les instructions qui lui étaient communiquées à travers son émetteur fixé sur son t-shirt immaculé aux manches coupées à partir des épaules.<p>

— 04 a disparu… 01, retrouve-le. Il se trouve… dans le parc à côté… de la station de train.

— Compris.

Les grésillements de l'appareil n'empêchaient pas le garçon de comprendre pleinement ce que l'on lui disait. Il resta quelques instants à réfléchir aux raisons pour lesquelles son camarade s'était éclipsé du laboratoire. Question quelque peu idiote étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une action courante chez ce drôle d'individu. Le blond replaça correctement ses manchettes blanches cachant la partie inférieure de ses mains qui remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes ; l'air de la nuit se faisait de plus en plus frais, et même s'il ne ressentait que très peu le froid, sa peau restait tout de même sensible à l'air ambiant. Il préférait donc prendre des précautions pour éviter que son corps soit handicapé par le temps. On pouvait remarquer que des arabesques noires parcouraient le haut du garçon, de même pour son large pantalon arborant des couleurs grisées. De longues pochettes bleues foncé se trouvaient accrochées sur ses cuisses. Mais la chose la plus frappante sur le corps de ce jeune homme s'agissait de ce « 01 » tatoué en rouge sur son épaule gauche ; un rouge vif comme le sang.

Il se mit en route pour aller chercher « 04 ». Comme il faisait nuit, peu de gens passaient dans les rues, et c'était tant mieux pour lui ; il ne tenait pas à être remarqué au beau milieu d'une foule de personnes. Néanmoins, par précaution, il emprunta des ruelles peu fréquentées le plus possible ainsi que des passages généralement mal éclairés afin de se faire discret. Il courait, mais le bruit de ses pas était comparable à celui d'un oiseau marchant sur les tuiles d'un toit. Rester silencieux s'avérait l'une de ses priorités, même si cela ne concernait pas ce genre de cas de figure – celui de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. De toute façon, il était réservé de nature, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il contourna plusieurs rues, traversa des routes, tourna à des intersections, et finalement il arriva à la station de train. Juste en marchant quelque peu, juste derrière l'arrêt, un parc délabré menacé d'être détruit se trouvait là. Des barrières en métal bloquaient l'entrée à toute personne publique, mais ce n'était que de simples futilités pour le garçon. Il prit appui sur le barrage et sauta par-dessus, les jambes les premières. Il se réceptionna parfaitement et se dirigea vers l'un des bancs, tout en observant l'état du lieu : les toboggans n'avaient plus que quelques marches sur leurs escaliers, les toupies étaient dévissées, des branches d'arbres et des feuilles s'étaient échouées dans le bac à sable, le sol était fissuré par endroit. Cela résultait d'un affrontement entre deux personnes de camp opposé, le blond le savait ; une espèce d'aura émanait du parc. Après avoir balayé le lieu du regard, il reporta son attention sur l'un des bancs cassés où un jeune homme s'y trouvait assis. Ce dernier, ayant une coiffure des plus improbables et sombre, devait certainement faire la même taille que son camarade, et portait une tenue semblable : si sa chemise s'avérait singulière dans sa couture en arborant une manche recouvrant tout le bras droit, tandis que son homonyme gauche s'arrêtait à l'épaule, des fioritures grises similaires à celles de l'autre garçon y étaient dessinées ainsi que sur son pantacourt noir. Ils possédaient tous les deux à leurs pieds des chaussures noires. L'inconnu lui-même possédait ce tatouage rouge sur l'épaule gauche, indiquant toutefois le nombre « 04 ». Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux dorés sur le nouvel arrivant, un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

— Venu me chercher ? devina-t-il facilement.

— Oui, répondit simplement l'autre. Saix semblait agacé que tu t'éclipses comme ça tout le temps.

— Oh, je m'en fais pas, répliqua le brun. C'est pas comme s'il me faisait peur.

— Vanitas, arrête ton petit jeu avec nos créateurs.

— Putain, tu rigoles jamais Roxas ou quoi ?

Roxas ignora complètement la remarque de l'autre cyborg. Oui, ils n'étaient pas humains ; ils n'étaient que de simples robots pseudo-humanisés grâce à une magie développé par les scientifiques. Censés être dénués de tout sentiment, certains d'entre eux se montraient pourtant assez expressifs, au plus grand malheur du 01 qui persistait à leur dire que ces ressentis n'étaient que purement fictifs. Vanitas le contredisait à chaque fois en lui faisant remarquer que c'était lui qui n'admettait pas sa nature humaine.

Chaque numéro correspondait à leur ancienneté de création. Ainsi, Roxas fut créé bien avant Vanitas, et possédait par conséquent bien plus d'expérience.

— On rentre, décréta simplement le blond en se retournant.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de suivre son aîné. Les mains dans les poches de son pantacourt, il traînait les pieds. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à retourner auprès de ces savants fous qui n'arrêtaient jamais leurs recherches incompréhensibles et interminables, simplement pour faire la guerre contre les mages. En un sens, c'était plutôt ironique étant donné que pour créer leurs cyborgs, ils utilisaient la magie… Vanitas s'était souvent fait la réflexion, et avait même posé la question à l'un des chercheurs, mais ce dernier ne sut lui répondre. Il se résigna alors à ne pas essayer de comprendre. De toute manière, ces scientifiques _étaient_ incompréhensibles.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux humanoïdes se trouvaient devant le grand bâtiment principal des scientifiques de la ville. A peine mirent-ils un pied dans le hall qu'un homme élancé à la chevelure bleue, au visage marqué d'une cicatrice en forme de croix, déboula, plus furieux que jamais.

— 04, tu veux nous faire perdre la tête à tous ? hurla Saix alors que Vanitas paraissait indifférent à la situation.

— Absolument pas, répliqua-t-il. Je vois pas où est-ce que vous allez chercher ça.

— Tu disparais à tout bout de champ, sans prévenir personne, que crois-tu que l'on peut faire en cas d'urgence ?

— On est au beau milieu de la nuit, eh.

Le 04 ne semblait pas perturbé pour un sou et tentait de donner des arguments valables pour « expliquer » que Saix exagérait les faits, et pour qu'accessoirement il le laisse tranquille. Mais pour cela, il pouvait toujours courir. Saix n'était absolument pas du genre à abandonner face à un gamin dont lui-même en était l'origine, de surcroît. Roxas ne fit aucun commentaire face à cette dispute très fréquente dans le bâtiment et se contenta de continuer son chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre. Cependant, le scientifique l'interpela et le pria d'attendre quelques instants.

— J'ai à vous parler, déclara-t-il en reprenant son sérieux habituel.

* * *

><p>— Rester sur nos gardes, pas de déconcentration, et tout le tralala, comme si on savait pas !<p>

— Sora, tu es le premier concerné par ce rappel…

Le brun se figea net lorsque sa coéquipière lui fit cette remarque. Certes, il était peut-être maladroit et quelque peu inconscient du danger, mais il savait tout de même comment agir en cas d'attaque directe… Il haussa les épaules et affirma qu'il saurait comment agir lorsque l'occasion se présenterait – même s'il préférerait que ce jour n'arrive jamais. La rousse qui l'accompagnait, Kairi, sourit gentiment à son ami et espérait que les tensions entre les mages – eux – et les scientifiques s'adoucissent avec le temps. Mener une guerre pareille depuis si longtemps ne rimait absolument à rien, mais les adultes semblaient bornés et aveuglés par une vague idée de vengeance ou de destruction. Pour cela, ils obligeaient leurs troupes à s'entraîner tous les jours de manière intensive pour ne perdre aucune de leurs facultés magiques. D'ailleurs, Sora et Kairi revenaient de ces exercices et comptaient échanger leurs tenues de sport contre des vêtements bien plus présentables. Ils étaient donc au deuxième étage de la grande résidence qui servait d'habitat à la plupart des mages, palier où se trouvaient le dortoir féminin.

— Bon, on se change et après on rejoint les autres dans la cafétéria ? proposa Kairi alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

— Ca me convient ! se réjouit Sora.

La jeune fille s'engouffra dans sa pièce personnelle tandis que le garçon montait au troisième étage, au dortoir masculin. Il ne savait pas si leurs entraînements serviraient à quelque chose dans un événement futur, mais il espérait tout de même qu'ils ne soient pas attaqués, de peur de se retrouver confronté à ces créatures dont parlait Xigbar, le chef de la direction offensive, et Marluxia, son bras droit. A les entendre, elles paraissaient totalement surpuissantes et posséderaient des capacités hors du commun. Sora déglutit en s'imaginant se battre contre l'une d'elles. Il chassa ces mauvaises images de son esprit et préféra reporter son attention sur ses vêtements. Il choisit nonchalamment un t-shirt rouge sur lequel les contours d'une couronne blanche étaient dessinés, et une veste bleu marine à capuche portant comme motifs des bandes vertes pâles s'entrecroisant. Son pantalon arborait des couleurs bleu pâle et gris en se mélangeant pour donner naissance à des formes ressemblant au motif camouflage. A ses pieds il chaussait de grosses chaussures vertes céladon à deux sangles croisées vertes foncé. Parfait. Il pouvait dès à présent partir pour la cafétéria dans une tenue correcte. Il sortit de sa chambre et passa devant celle de Kairi pour la chercher.

— Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il à travers la porte.

— Oui, oui, j'arrive ! lui répondit la voix de la jeune fille.

La rousse se présenta devant le garçon, l'air ravi. Elle portait une jolie robe orange descendant jusqu'aux genoux, ornée de motifs géométriques de différentes couleurs – rouge, bleu, vert – ainsi qu'un collant sombre et de longues bottes noires à lacets blancs. Une ceinture beige à strass cintrait sa taille. Sur sa tête était également posé un chapeau borsalino rose pastel orné d'une fleur orange sur le côté droit. Ainsi, elle faisait bien plus féminine que dans sa tenue d'entraînement, composé d'un simple t-shirt et d'un vulgaire jogging.

Les deux adolescents descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers une grande salle vitrée à leur droite où un autre garçon, les bras croisés, se trouvait adossé contre le mur. Les cheveux mi-longs blancs, le regard bleu-vert transperçant, il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Habillé bien plus sobrement, il ne possédait qu'un t-shirt blanc avec des chaînes grises brodées, une veste noire unie aux bordures blanches ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu foncé large au niveau des mollets mais resserré aux chevilles. De grosses baskets grises aux lacets dorés ornaient ses pieds. Lorsqu'il leva la tête en direction du duo, il s'avança vers eux et l'on pouvait remarquer qu'il portait deux brassards blancs aux poignets.

— Salut Riku ! salua gaiement Sora. Tu es tout seul ?

— Xion est partie faire une petite course, expliqua l'autre garçon. Donc oui, je suis tout seul.

— On attend son retour ? interrogea Kairi en s'apercevant que la queue à la cafétéria s'avérait plutôt longue.

— Je pense que oui, répondit Sora. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'on parvienne à manger avant son retour !

* * *

><p><em>Si les deux camps paraissaient assez détendus, notamment les mages, ils n'imaginaient pas qu'une bataille féroce allait s'engager en n'étant déclenchée que par un seul événement.<em>

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, ce premier chapitre n'apporte absolument rien... J'essaierai de poster le deuxième le week-end prochain. :)<p>

J'espère néanmoins que ce début vous intrigue. °°


	2. Le début de la guerre

Salut !

Comme dit, je poste le deuxième chapitre. Mon Nano avance très bien, j'en suis à 46 000 mots et des poussières, donc très bientôt (je l'espère) la suite d'Aucune différence arrivera... et je commencerai le chapitre 7 des Décisions. Je sais, pabien. Et en plus je viens de voir que j'ai écrit n'importe quoi dans le précédent chapitre concernant l'avancement des Décisions. Oo Pardooon.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée pour le chapitre 1 ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 :<span> Le début de la guerre**

— T'es prêt Roxas ? Ca va être du gâteau !

— Ne t'excite pas trop.

Vanitas tournait habilement et avec dextérité sa lance rouge à double pointes, certainement aussi grande que lui. La manière dont il la maniait ne donnait aucune impression de difficulté, d'autant plus qu'elle paraissait lourde ; la lumière s'y reflétait facilement, l'on pouvait donc supposer qu'elle était faite en métal. Le 04 rangea son arme dans son grand étui blanc dans le dos, en bandoulière, et s'étira de tout son long. Il se préparait physiquement pour la mission que les scientifiques venaient de leur donner, et rester au meilleur de sa forme était toujours préférable pour mener un sans-faute – évidement. Roxas, quant à lui, restait parfaitement calme et fixait l'horizon avec insistance, comme s'il tentait de voir à travers le bâtiment se trouvant dans sa ligne de mire. Vanitas souriait sadiquement, et son regard rempli d'agressivité montrait son amusement et son impatience. Ils ne devaient plus qu'attendre un signal. Un tout petit signal.

Un grésillement retentit dans leurs émetteurs.

— 01, 04, à vous ! cria l'homme à l'autre bout de la réception.

Et les deux cyborgs sautèrent du toit sur lequel ils se trouvaient et se précipitèrent vers l'un des bâtiments des mages. Ils avaient pour but de le détruire.

* * *

><p>— M-Monsieur, c'est terrible ! Quelque chose se trouve dans les sous-sols ! Toutes nos caméras de surveillance sont bousillées !<p>

— Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes comme merde, encore ? s'énerva Xigbar en bousculant l'homme de surveillance, assis sur son fauteuil, pour mieux visionner les écrans.

Il serra les dents en s'apercevant qu'effectivement les images émises par les caméras étaient brouillées et floues, rendant ainsi impossible la transmission. Il s'empara violemment du microphone pour effectuer une annonce générale, et hurla presque dedans.

— Une chose nous attaque ! C'est sûrement les scientifiques ! Tous à vos postes. N'hésitez pas à attaquer à vue. Exécution !

Xigbar reposa sans douceur l'appareil électronique et serra les poings. Pourquoi ces maudits savants fous les attaquaient-ils dans ce bâtiment ? Ce n'était pas le principal – et heureusement –, mais ils n'y trouveraient rien d'intéressant qui pourrait leur servir à contrecarrer les plans des mages ou de l'Etat. Peu importe, pour le moment le borgne décida de repousser lui-même ces intrus en s'impliquant directement dans la bataille à l'aide des autres sorciers certainement déjà en position.

Dans la bâtisse, l'agitation et la peur étaient au rendez-vous. Personne ne connaissait l'identité de leur ennemi – peut-être qu'ils étaient plusieurs – et établir une stratégie dans ces circonstances s'avérait totalement impossible. Toutes les unités de soldats avaient été mobilisées pour protéger chaque parcelle du bâtiment, et les défenses étaient renforcées devant les salles d'archives et de documentation. Sora et Kairi attendaient avec angoisse au rez-de-chaussée, dans le hall, l'arrivée de leurs opposants. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce qu'une telle intrusion survienne, d'autant plus que s'il s'agissait des nouvelles inventions des scientifiques, ils seraient mal. Très mal. Seul Riku paraissait calme dans cette situation à risques. Il lançait des regards un peu partout dans l'attente de voir la cible surgir quelque part d'autre que par la porte principale ou par les escaliers menant aux sous-sols, même si cela était improbable étant donné que le seul moyen de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée depuis le souterrain s'agissait de ces marches. Il ne se laisserait distraire en aucun cas.

Puis soudain, un cri retentit dans la salle. Tous se mirent à l'affût et cherchèrent l'origine de cette exclamation, et lorsqu'ils virent une lance rouge virevolter dans les airs, chacun se raidit. Là, deux garçons habillés principalement de blanc, des armes en main. Un sourire sanguinaire pour l'un, la neutralité pour l'autre ; lance posée horizontalement sur les épaules derrière la tête et dagues dans les mains ; tous les deux tachés de sang. Des cyborgs. La rumeur disait donc vraie.

— Ah, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, pas toi Roxas ? susurra Vanitas en s'avançant lentement vers les mages. Ces p'tits magiciens sont certainement pas très résistants, enfin pas plus que les autres de tout à l'heure.

— Ne te fie pas aux apparences, indiqua le blond. Mais il est vrai que les mages ne peuvent rien contre nous.

Sora déglutit en les entendant parler. Etaient-ils vraiment sérieux ? Sans attendre un instant de plus, il concentra rapidement son énergie dans sa main droite. Une sphère de flammes se forma alors au creux de sa main et il la lança contre Roxas, qui para facilement l'assaut en croisant ses deux dagues, l'une noire et l'autre blanche, en face de lui. Le Brasier s'évanouit dans l'air en ne laissant qu'une faible chaleur derrière lui, signifiant ainsi que la magie envoyée n'était pas assez puissante. Kairi esquissa un sourire. Si ces sorts-là ne fonctionnaient pas, alors il suffisait d'utiliser les plus gros atouts. Demandant à Riku de la couvrir, elle commença par positionner ses deux mains devant elle, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour créer un sort dont la puissance serait bien plus forte que le Brasier. Une sphère chaude, intense, brillante de mille feux, détruisant tout sur son passage…

Pendant ce temps, Riku aidait les mages au front en lançant des magies de type Foudre, adaptées aux personnes situées en deuxième ou troisième ligne de part sa portée raisonnable qui servait surtout à déstabiliser les adversaires et faire diversion pour laisser les autres l'opportunité de porter un coup fatal. Malheureusement, les deux cyborgs présentaient des capacités bien plus extraordinaires qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé ; ils parvenaient à se déplacer à une vitesse constante sans jamais faiblir, et esquiver ainsi la plupart des attaques lancées, tout en tuant sans pitié leurs ennemis – peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur ? Sora se trouvait aux côtés de son ami et se chargeait de créer des espaces antigravitationnels afin de les empêcher de progresser trop vite dans leur avancée. Heureusement, il parvint à ralentir légèrement leurs courses, mais c'était déjà une bonne chose ; les autres mages pourraient ainsi lancer leurs puissantes magies qui causeraient sûrement beaucoup de dégâts. Les deux cyborgs, en une dizaine de minutes, avaient déjà massacré bon nombre de sorciers à un rythme effréné. Sora ne pouvait pas les laisser continuer ainsi.

Vanitas se racla la gorge. Malgré les affrontements qu'il avait eu à faire, il n'avait encore jamais été confronté à ce type de sort ; Roxas ne semblait pas perturbé et tentait de se décaler sur le côté tout en esquivant les magies.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Vanitas en s'énervant.

— La zone antigravitationnelle est limitée, expliqua calmement le 01. Il faut en sortir.

Vanitas sembla un peu honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, mais il suivit son aîné et essaya à son tour de quitter le champ qui réduisait leurs mouvements. Seulement, il se déconcentra un instant et un Glacier + s'abattit au niveau de son bras gauche, et restreignit ainsi une partie de ses gestes. Il fronça les sourcils et repéra facilement le mage qui osa lui lancer un tel sort et, d'un bond, il se jeta sur cette personne puis planta sans retenue sa lance au travers de son corps. Il la retira sans ménagement, et, voyant qu'il était à nouveau complètement maître de ses déplacements, arbora un sourire en coin.

— T'avais raison, mon pote ! s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à Roxas.

Roxas ne fit aucune remarque face aux paroles de son coéquipier et, à son tour sorti de l'espace magique, il se rua littéralement sur ses adversaires, les deux dagues relevées. Ces dernières étaient déjà bien tachées de sang, mais ce ne seraient certainement pas les dernières gouttes qu'elles porteraient ou que l'humanoïde verserait. Les mages poussèrent des cris d'exclamation et essayaient d'échapper tant bien que mal aux assauts des cyborgs, mais ceux-ci pouvaient se montrer assez rapides pour les rattraper et ainsi éliminer quelques uns d'entre eux sans état d'âme, notamment Vanitas. Son visage trahissait sa joie d'accomplir tous ces meurtres ; l'on pouvait voir clairement qu'il prenait du plaisir à enfoncer sa lame dans la chair ; son rire machiavélique et sinistre faisait même froid dans le dos. Le 01 était par contre bien plus difficile à cerner que son acolyte ; du point de vue des mages, il n'était qu'une machine de guerre qui n'exprimait aucune émotion. Rien du tout, absolument rien, il n'affichait qu'une expression dénuée de tout sentiment. Un _véritable_ cyborg.

Kairi termina enfin son sortilège. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps, mais le résultat était là, et elle comptait bien défendre le bâtiment de ces créatures. Elle pria Riku de s'écarter sous peine de se faire carboniser par sa magie, puis visa le plus précisément possible Vanitas. Pour elle, il était le plus dangereux des deux ; sa lance ne transperçait que des points vitaux, et pouvait parfois tuer instantanément. L'énorme globe de feu traversa le hall en ligne droite à une vitesse fulgurante et, alors qu'il allait atteindre de plein fouet sa cible, cette dernière tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'une offensive se précipitait droit sur lui. Il n'arriverait pas à esquiver une magie d'une telle ampleur.

Mais le choc brûlant ne vint pas. A la place, il se cogna violemment contre le sol froid et s'était senti brutalement propulsé à terre. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se releva, sa tête le lancinant quelque peu. Il chercha l'origine de son secours, et quand il vit Roxas courbé, se tenant le bras droit en sang, il comprit tout de suite. Mais tout de même… Il ne pensait pas que le 01 pourrait agir comme cela, en le bousculant pour le protéger d'une attaque fatale. Roxas haletait et lança un regard à Vanitas.

— Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ? demanda-t-il tout simplement au brun.

— Tss, t'étais pas obligé, rétorqua Vanitas.

Le 04 se leva lentement et jeta un œil à ses ennemis. Ces derniers sursautèrent en le voyant prêt à repartir à l'attaque, mais Vanitas les délaissa complètement et leur offrit un joli sourire moqueur avant d'entraîner Roxas avec lui jusqu'au premier étage.

— On va pas passer notre temps à vous combattre pour rien ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Alors qu'ils montaient tous les deux les marches de l'escalier menant au premier étage à une allure folle, des mages les poursuivirent frénétiquement. Kairi regrettait amèrement que son offensive se soit soldée par un échec, mais au moins l'un des deux humanoïdes était blessé ; cela rendrait la tâche moins difficile. Sur ce coup-là, elle pouvait se sentir fière. Sora et Riku suivaient également le mouvement en compagnie de la rousse et espéraient attraper rapidement les deux cyborgs.

— Bon sang, ils sont même plus forts que je l'imaginais ! geignit Sora.

— Mais on peut les vaincre en posant des pièges, indiqua Riku. Les mages du premier étage ont certainement dû poser des Mine carrée ou des Bouclier mine.

Ou tout du moins, Riku l'espérait. Si aucune aide territoriale ne leur était pas bénéfique à un moment ou un autre, ils seraient vraiment mal. Pour l'instant, ils arrivaient à leur tenir tête, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que leurs forces offensives et défensives ne tombent l'une après l'autre. Même s'ils n'étaient que deux, leur rapide progression prouvait que, malgré une stratégie peu laborieuse, leur puissance pouvait compenser cet élément.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le premier étage, le couloir était vide. Les deux humanoïdes s'étaient certainement réfugiés dans l'une des salles, et il fallait donc les fouiller une par une. Ils étaient environ une dizaine de mages, et l'étage comportait une quinzaine de pièces. Riku proposa qu'ils cherchent tous dans une salle différente, et s'ils trouvaient leurs ennemis, qu'ils donnent le signal. Chacun approuva même s'ils n'étaient pas rassurés à l'idée de se confronter à un cyborg d'une telle envergure.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, insista Riku. Si nous fouillons les pièces à plusieurs, il se peut qu'ils profitent de ce moment pour nous échapper.

— Je pense que faire des groupes de deux serait mieux, suggéra l'un des mages.

— Faîtes comme vous voulez, de toute façon je ne suis pas le plus gradé ici, précisa le jeune homme.

Sora et Kairi décidèrent de jouer la prudence et partirent de leur côté, tandis que d'autres duos effectuaient la même chose. Finalement, Riku resta tout de même seul, et commença par la pièce la plus proche de lui, c'est-à-dire la bibliothèque. Il entra doucement, jeta des coups d'œil partout dans la salle en s'assurant qu'aucun piège n'avait été posé, puis s'aventura un peu plus vers le fond. Il marchait à pas de loup, espérant surprendre peut-être l'ennemi s'il se trouvait ici. Puis il entendit à sa gauche un bruit de métal frotté et créa immédiatement une barrière protectrice autour de lui. Roxas recula dès l'instant où son attaque fut parée. N'ayant qu'un bras valide, le combat n'allait pas pouvoir se dérouler comme il l'avait prévu. Son handicap lui serait certainement fatal dès qu'il baisserait sa garde, alors il lui fallait redoubler de vigilance. Riku esquissa un sourire. Il en avait trouvé un, et le blessé de surcroît. Cela lui facilitait la tâche.

— Qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ? l'interrogea-t-il sans quitter des yeux la dague blanche dans les mains de son opposant.

— Nous obéissons aux ordres, répondit Roxas. Nous n'avons pas d'informations à vous fournir, je suis navré.

— Et bien tu parleras par la force !

Riku savait que dans un tel combat, lancer de puissants sorts ne s'avérerait pas judicieux : son ennemi se battait au corps à corps, et ne lui laisserait certainement pas le temps de préparer une magie qui lui serait fatale. De ce fait, il décida de jeter à tout va des sortilèges basiques comme Brasier, Glacier, Foudre et Rafale comme offensives, Gravité nulle, Stop et Somni comme soutien – cela pouvait toujours s'avérer efficace utilisé au bon moment. Seulement, malgré la vitesse avec laquelle il les employait, deux fois sur trois il manquait sa cible, ce qui l'énerva rapidement. Les sphères de feu, les éclairs, les balles de glace, le vent qui se soulevait… Rien ne se montrait particulièrement efficace. Roxas parvenait à éviter la plupart des attaques. Il sautait, roulait sur le côté, parait, et le tout en s'approchant dangereusement du mage. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et recula autant qu'il le put, mais son adversaire le rattrapa vivement en zigzaguant à travers les magies. Arrivé au niveau de Riku, le cyborg mania avec précision sa dague blanche contre son vis-à-vis. Sa lame déchira ses vêtements, érafla sa peau en laissant des plaies, fit gicler le sang. Riku se trouvait dans une position délicate, il fallait l'admettre. Roxas s'était bien trop avancé pour oser une quelconque contre-attaque magique à une distance qui ne devait certainement pas dépasser les cinq mètres. De plus, ses bras le brûlaient ; toutes ses blessures, toutes plus ou moins graves, lui faisaient perdre du sang petit à petit, et il ne tarderait sûrement pas à en ressentir les effets. Mais il n'abdiquerait pas ; pas contre ce _monstre_.

— Tu sembles avoir encore une certaine envie de te battre, fit remarquer Roxas.

— Je n'abandonnerai pas face à toi, grommela Riku. Ton coéquipier s'est sûrement déjà fait tuer à l'heure qu'il est, alors que nous nous combattions.

— Cela m'étonnerait, contredit le blond. Vanitas est peut-être un imbécile, mais en combat il est le meilleur de nous tous.

— Combien êtes-vous, exactement ?

— Te le dire ne t'avancera à rien.

Sans crier gare, Roxas se précipita sur Riku, la dague pointée dangereusement en direction de l'abdomen du mage. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres et créa instantanément un abri de protection en face de lui afin de contrer l'assaut lancé. Le coup oblique du couteau du cyborg crissa sur la surface lisse du bouclier, et pour détruire ce dernier, le 01 retira vivement son arme, puis fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et y donna plusieurs coups de pieds rotatifs. Il connaissait ce genre de blindage ; il s'agissait d'une carapace créée en cas d'urgence pour se protéger d'une attaque rapide et imprévue, alors sa résistance n'était pas bien grande, ni efficace à long terme. Et il semblait avoir raison étant donné que Riku fronçait largement les sourcils et ne tarda pas à se décaler pour éviter de recevoir de plein fouet la prochaine offensive du cyborg. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez véloce ; à peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas que Roxas se trouvait déjà derrière lui, et lui planta violemment sa dague dans le flanc gauche. Cette lame paraissait en réalité bien plus longue qu'elle n'en avait l'air ; le mage poussa un cri de douleur en sentant l'arme s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et lorsque le 01 la déracina, il avait l'impression que le geste avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Il tituba et se tint contre le mur le plus proche afin de ne pas tomber au sol, se révélant ainsi être une proie facile à terminer. Le sang coulait abondamment ; il ne l'avait pas loupé.

— As-tu des dernières paroles ? déclara Roxas.

— Je ne suis pas encore mort, grinça Riku alors qu'il concentrait son énergie.

Plusieurs éclairs s'abattirent au-dessus de l'humanoïde qui se fit électrocuter par quelques uns d'entre eux, n'ayant ni aperçu, ni senti la magie venir. Des picotements le parcourraient à présent, de faibles difficultés motrices apparurent, mais il tenait le coup et savait qu'il ne serait pas handicapé par une attaque si légère.

*C'est la fin.* pensa amèrement Riku.

Roxas serra les dents et s'approcha de nouveau de son opposant et, alors que sa dague s'apprêtait à trancher impitoyablement sa cible, la porte de la bibliothèque claqua vigoureusement contre le mur. Vanitas déboula dans la salle comme une bête enragée et s'arrêta net en s'apercevant que son équipier s'affairait à éliminer un mage.

— Purée mec, tu t'amuses alors que moi j'suis parti chercher de la paperasse à la con ? s'offensa-t-il. Grouille-toi !

Le 04 lança un regard haineux à Roxas, signifiant bien qu'il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas finir découpé en rondelles – la lance rouge de son porteur dégoulinait déjà de liquide carmin. Puis, dans le couloir, des pas précipités résonnèrent jusque dans la bibliothèque, et se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu trop de temps dans le combat, Roxas dut se résigner à ne pas tuer sa victime – pourtant déjà bien blessée. De toute façon, il ne réussirait pas à l'avoir en un seul coup malgré toute la précision et la puissance qu'il pourrait mettre ; le mage ne se laisserait pas tuer passivement. De ce fait, les deux cyborgs quittèrent à grande vitesse la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et descendirent les marches de l'escalier telles des tornades ravageant tout sur leurs passages. Ainsi, ils esquivèrent maladroitement les sorts qui leur étaient adressés, et gagnaient dans leur fuite quelques blessures de plus, qui heureusement ne présentaient aucune plaie profonde. A peine quelques égratignures.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte principale du bâtiment, ils firent subitement volte-face et Roxas sortit de sa poche de pantalon une petite sphère noire. Les mages se trouvant derrière eux craignaient le pire. Une bombe ? Si tel était le cas, les cyborgs l'auraient déposée depuis un moment… Le blond enleva la capsule retenant le contenu de la sphère et la lança brutalement sur le sol. A son contact, elle explosa et de la fumée grise remplit alors tout le hall de manière dense et compacte, empêchant ainsi toute personne de les poursuivre. Des cris d'exclamation et de rage se firent entendre, et Vanitas souriait gaiement, satisfait de leur petit plan pourtant très classique et facile à éviter. Les documents volés sous le bras, il les tendit à Roxas pour qu'il vérifie s'il s'agissait bien des dossiers à prendre tout en s'enfuyant. Le 01 parcourut rapidement les feuilles des yeux et hocha la tête.

— Y avait tellement de paperasse que je me demandais si je m'étais pas gouré, confia le 04.

Il était vrai qu'avoir confié cette tâche à Vanitas était peut-être un mauvais choix, mais avec un bras en moins, Roxas n'aurait pas pu chercher de manière efficace et ordonnée les renseignements. De ce fait, il comptait plus sur ses capacités au combat – ses réflexes et son expérience – pour retarder les mages le temps que le 04 trouve les documents. Et en fin de compte, cela n'avait pas été défavorisant.

En une quinzaine de minutes, en courant, les deux cyborgs rejoignirent la bâtisse des scientifiques et s'empressèrent d'y entrer. Dedans, ils étaient bien plus en sécurité que dans la rue, où toute attaque magique pouvait voler au-dessus de leurs têtes… Les portes blindées se refermèrent dans un grand fracas derrière eux et les deux acolytes s'y laissèrent glisser le long.

— Mission accomplie ! beugla Vanitas à travers le rez-de-chaussée.

Comme il l'espérait, cela ameuta tous les membres de l'association qui l'entendirent. Chacun se mit à faire des messes basses, regardaient tour à tour les deux cyborgs, les documents, puis se lançaient des regards. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis, mais ils étaient déjà de retour ? Cela prouvait bien que les performances des cyborgs s'avéraient exceptionnelles et complètement immunisantes contre les mages. Du moins, c'était ce que les scientifiques aimaient à croire ; peut-être qu'à un moment ou un autre, le camp adverse parviendrait à trouver une faille dans le système des humanoïdes. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient d'admirer les dossiers rapportés par les deux cyborgs, et lisaient attentivement chaque ligne de chaque feuille.

— Bon travail, les gars ! s'exclama joyeusement une voix masculine.

Vanitas et Roxas relevèrent la tête et aperçurent une masse – crinière – de cheveux rouges tirés en arrière, deux yeux émeraudes et deux tatouages violets. Axel. Le chef de l'entretien des cyborgs. En-dessous de sa blouse blanche de scientifique, il portait un simple t-shirt noir et un pantalon beige. Mais qu'importe, puisque de toute façon, qui apportait de l'importance à la tenue vestimentaire, ici ? Il s'agissait du cadet de leurs soucis.

Le 04 arbora un sourire ravi et présenta son poing, contre lequel Axel y cogna le sien.

— C'était du gâteau, ricana Vanitas.

— Tu as failli te faire tuer je te signale, commenta sinistrement Roxas.

Lorsque le blond se mit à parler, Axel tourna la tête vers lui, et au moment où son regard se posa sur le bras en partie couvert par des brûlures, il ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et pointa du doigt, outré, les blessures.

— Ah mais ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Je vais devoir réparer vos cellules !

— Le gars m'a en quelque sorte protégé d'une magie de feu, grogna le 04.

— Quoi ? Roxas t'a protégé ? s'étonna Axel.

Le concerné ne broncha pas. Il ne portait aucune attention aux ébahissements de ses interlocuteurs, et se contentait de maintenir son bras droit comme si cela pouvait soigner les lésions plus rapidement. Le rouquin l'obligea à se relever et d'un choix arbitraire, il l'emmena dans la salle d'opération où il comptait régler le problème au plus vite. Il demanda également à Vanitas de venir au cas où lui aussi serait blessé, aussi infime soit la blessure, mais il préférait vérifier que tout allait bien. Il prévint les autres scientifiques que les deux cyborgs se trouvaient avec lui, car l'arrivée du chef pendant ce temps-là ne serait pas impossible. Les autres acquiescèrent et se replongèrent immédiatement dans leur lecture.

Ce bâtiment des scientifiques était plus grand que celui des mages – quoi de plus normal pour la bâtisse principale ? Composé de quatre étages, les couloirs étaient plus larges et plus longs, comportant ainsi un nombre de salles plus élevé. Quelques chambres étaient à disposition au quatrième étage, notamment pour les cyborgs – mine de rien, une part d'humanité leur avait été conférée, et le besoin de se reposer se trouvait également chez eux –, tout le deuxième palier était réservée aux expérimentations, plusieurs pièces réservées à la documentation, aux archives et aux dossiers se situaient au troisième. Le rez-de-chaussée réunissait tout ce qui touchait à la vie commune, c'est-à-dire la cantine, les blocs opératoires, l'infirmerie ainsi que les salles de réunion. A la construction de l'établissement, le chef fondateur des scientifiques avait tenu à ce que tout soit organisé de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent tous se débrouiller. Il voulait aussi que les murs, le sol et le plafond soient tous dans des teintes pâles, et avait choisi des variantes de blanc virant au gris.

Axel demanda à Roxas se s'asseoir sur le lit en hauteur pour qu'il examine ses brûlures, et pria Vanitas d'attendre un instant et de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Les deux cyborgs s'exécutèrent, même si le 04 laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération ; il détestait les examens « médicaux » mais il devait s'y faire. Le rouquin alla chercher de quoi désinfecter et panser, puis se mit à la tâche. Il effectuait des gestes précis et professionnels, sans jamais hésiter et de manière très assurée. Cela se voyait sur son visage concentré que son expérience ne datait pas de la dernière pluie. Roxas se laissait faire, et grimaçait parfois lorsqu'Axel tamponnait de son coton imbibé de désinfectant sa peau, mais ne faisait pas de commentaires. De toute façon, il n'en faisait presque jamais. Sa seule raison d'être, c'était d'obéir aux scientifiques. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication quant à telle ou telle mission, pourquoi agir ainsi… Non, en tant que cyborg, donc en tant qu'_arme_, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de se poser des questions pareilles. Cela relèverait peut-être de l'insolence ou du manque de confiance envers les savants.

Axel termina rapidement ses soins et enroula le bras de Roxas dans un bandage qu'il interdit formellement de retirer. Le 01 acquiesça et descendit du lit, effectua quelques mouvements avec son membre, mais il se rendit bien compte qu'ils étaient limités à présent, avec cet énorme pansement qui recouvrait tout son bras.

— Finalement, j'ai pas eu besoin de remplacer tes cellules, indiqua Axel. En fait, je crois qu'on a sous-estimé vos résistances et vos capacités. Vous êtes quand même vachement robustes. Allez Van', fais-moi voir tes blessures.

A contrecœur, le 04 se leva et prit la place de son aîné. Ce dernier sortit ses dagues pour essuyer tout le sang qu'elles avaient accumulées durant la mission. Même les manches, dorées, s'en trouvaient tachés, de même pour les pochettes. Prévues à cet effet, ces sacoches avaient faites dans une matière imperméable et permettaient ainsi d'être débarrassées de toute sorte de saletés. Roxas s'empara de serviettes en papier, posées au bord du lavabo de la salle, et se mit à astiquer tranquillement ses armes. Il ne tenait pas à repartir accomplir une autre tâche avec des dagues déjà salies de sang, auquel cas ce dernier ne partirait plus du tout. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ses poignards s'avéraient légèrement différents des autres épées de ce genre. Un peu plus longues, peut-être une trentaine de centimètres – entre trente et trente-trois –, leur forme n'était pas qu'une simple lame droite. Elles étaient légèrement courbées, des inscriptions et des gravures étaient inscrites sur les deux côtés des lames, au milieu. Les manches comportaient les mêmes cisèlements. Peut-être que ces dagues signifiaient quelque chose de spécial, ou bien ne s'agissaient-ils que de simples décorations ? Le 01 s'en moquait complètement et se contenta de continuer sa besogne.

Puis soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et une voix rauque résonna.

— Où sont les documents ? s'exclama le nouveau venu en lançant des regards féroces et inquiets aux deux cyborgs.

* * *

><p>Et voila pour le chapitre 2 ! Rien de très palpitant, j'espère que les combats n'ont pas été trop confus. ^^"<p>

Au prochain chapitre ! :)


	3. Sciences, magie, guerre

Hey !

Comme dit, je poste le troisième chapitre. Un peu plus mou que le précédent, mais j'espère que cela va vous plaire quand même. ^^ Je sais que le titre est pourri... x) Et je dis un grand merci à **Moira-chan** pour la bêta-lecture. x3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 :<span> Sciences, magie, guerre  
><strong>

Le scientifique nouvellement arrivé, les longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, le visage cadavérique et le regard vide, arpenta la salle jusqu'à arriver près de Roxas, qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce à côté du lavabo. Le 01 releva la tête et fit face à un Vexen anxieux et complètement submergé par le stress.

— Les documents sont entre les mains des autres scientifiques, répondit simplement Roxas.  
>— Pourquoi ne pas me les avoir donnés directement ? s'écria Vexen.<br>— Hé, du calme, chef ! intervint Axel. Je sais que Luxord était parmi eux, vous n'avez qu'à aller lui demander.

Le chef des scientifiques dévisagea quelques instants le rouquin, puis sortit de la salle en traînant les pieds. Luxord était quelqu'un de fidèle aux idéaux des savants, et avait été l'un des premiers à se révolter contre les mages aux côtés de Saix et de Vexen. Ils avaient décidé de créer cette espèce d'association de tous les scientifiques qu'ils pourraient recruter, et de renverser les sorciers pour ainsi être parfaitement reconnus par le gouvernement. Dans le bâtiment, ils se faisaient appeler les « Fondateurs ». De ce fait, évoquer le nom de Luxord s'avérait parfait pour rassurer le dirigeant. Axel le savait très bien, et lorsque Vexen partit, il retourna à sa besogne en soupirant.

— Parfois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour accepter de m'allier à lui…, geignit-t-il.  
>— De quoi tu te plains ? souffla Vanitas. T'as pas à le fréquenter tout le temps, contrairement à d'autres.<p>

Axel ricana, disant qu'il plaisantait. S'il n'avait pas rejoint cette organisation, il n'aurait pas pu continuer à travailler dans les sciences, l'Etat l'aurait réquisitionné pour un autre métier afin d'exterminer toute activité de recherches scientifiques, et il n'aurait pas pu continuer à travailler dans les sciences. Le gouvernement favorisait amplement les méthodes des mages ainsi que leur aide durant les guerres, ignorant ainsi toutes les capacités intellectuelles et techniques des savants. Cela avait été la raison pour laquelle les scientifiques avaient commencé à nourrir une certaine haine envers les sorciers.

Lorsqu'Axel termina de soigner Vanitas, les deux cyborgs retournèrent dans leurs quartiers en attendant les prochains ordres, et pour accessoirement se reposer. Cela avait été plus éprouvant qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Vanitas s'était tout de même brillamment échappé aux mages qui l'avaient trouvé dans la salle d'archives au prix de quelques blessures, et Roxas se souvenait du mage aux cheveux argentés, auquel sa dague ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Mais il s'en était certainement sorti étant donné que les plaies s'avéraient minimes et peu profondes. Tout le monde pouvait survivre à ce genre de blessures qui guérissaient facilement, ce qui créait un inconvénient à ces armes.

— La prochaine fois, je le tue, murmura le 01.

* * *

><p>Xigbar semblait extrêmement contrarié, voire totalement. Il ne savait pas comment les cyborgs s'y étaient pris, mais pendant qu'ils effectuaient leur petit plan, la porte automatique de la salle de surveillance avait été bloquée. Pas moyen de l'ouvrir sinon celui de la défoncer, mais les mages l'avaient spécialement construite dans une matière solide pour qu'elle ne soit justement pas enfoncée. De ce fait, le borgne était resté durant la totalité du combat à observer, grâce aux caméras de surveillance disposées un peu partout, les agissements aussi étranges qu'énervants de ses ennemis. A présent, il faisait le tour du bâtiment en espérant trouver une quelconque trace pouvant lui donner un indice sur les intrus, mais rien n'avait été laissé. Exaspéré, il passa à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à ses soldats. Peut-être que s'il avait pu se montrer, les dégâts n'auraient pas été aussi importants.<p>

— Rapport des blessés ! exigea Xigbar.

Il n'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée et chacun sursauta en l'entendant crier. Les infirmiers se hâtèrent de répondre au chef, tout en vérifiant leurs dires sur les feuilles sur lesquelles ils avaient griffonné leur compte-rendu.

— Vingt-deux morts et trente-sept blessés ! fit l'un des médecins. Parmi les vivants, aucun cas grave.  
>— Bon, nous déplorons quand même un nombre assez élevé de morts pour une courte attaque…, soupira Xigbar. Que les mages se rétablissent vite, et que les défenses soient renforcées au niveau maximum à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je vais contacter le bâtiment principal.<p>

Le chef de la direction offensive quitta la pièce tout de suite après et s'affaira à s'occuper des tâches administratives. Le bâtiment principal n'était pas vraiment un établissement important étant donné que tous les documents et dossiers avaient été éparpillés à travers toutes les autres bâtisses, mais les dirigeants et les mages les plus puissants y siégeaient.

Riku se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, allongé sur l'un des lits, le bras sur les yeux. Il repensait au combat effectué contre le cyborg blond. Ce dernier ne devait pas être plus grand que Sora, mais sa force physique et son endurance l'épataient beaucoup… Il ne savait pas si cela était dû à un changement génétique – après tout, il parlait de cyborg – ou s'il s'agissait d'une capacité naturelle. Le mage avait retourné le problème sous toutes ses coutures, mais à chaque fois le fait qu'il s'agisse d'humanoïdes revenait. En créant un robot, lui donner des fonctions et des techniques particulières s'avérait facile et pratique, alors ce n'était pas une possibilité à exclure ; toutefois, les expériences et les recherches devaient coûter une somme d'argent importante : d'où pouvaient provenir tous ces fonds, si l'Etat ne leur accordait même pas d'attention ? Se poser toutes ces questions ne servait à rien ; Riku décida d'abandonner l'idée de trouver une réponse et s'assit sur son lit malgré la douleur qui le lançait au niveau du flanc gauche. Il grimaça mais tint le coup, puis positionna son oreiller de sorte à ce qu'il puisse s'y adosser. Il expira longuement, tentant de retrouver un semblant de sérénité afin de ne pas s'embrouiller avec toute cette affaire.

Soudain, le rideau qui entourait son lit fut retiré et le visage enjoué de Sora apparut. Kairi paraissait moins enthousiaste, mais elle offrit tout de même un sourire chaleureux à son ami alité. Riku eut un rictus moqueur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire de sorte à ne pas contrarier ses camarades.

— Ca va Riku ? demanda le brun. On m'a dit que le cyborg t'avait pas loupé.  
>— Ca pourrait aller mieux, ronchonna Riku. J'ai juste une grosse plaie au niveau du flanc gauche, mais sinon c'est juste des éraflures.<br>— Tu t'es battu contre celui qui avait le bras à moitié carbonisé ? s'étonna Kairi. Il a réussi à te mettre dans cet état, toi, alors que lui-même n'avait pas la forme…

Riku se mit à réfléchir quelques instants. Il se souvenait que son ennemi n'exprimait aucun sentiment, pas même une grimace. Il l'avait peut-être vu serrer les dents, mais sinon, rien. La neutralité totale. Personne ne pouvait savoir s'il souffrait ou non, ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il pensait. Un véritable mur de glace.

— Difficile à dire, avança-t-il. Je ne savais même pas si mes attaques l'atteignaient ou non, il restait aussi muet qu'une carpe.  
>— Moi qui pensais que c'était l'autre le plus dangereux, avoua Sora, maintenant je sais qu'ils le sont tous les deux.<br>— Et à mon avis, leurs acolytes doivent l'être tout autant, confia Riku. Soyez prudents.

Sora et Kairi échangèrent un regard, puis sourirent tous les deux. Ils regardèrent le blessé avec une mine réjouie, ce qui attisa la curiosité de leur vis-à-vis. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses amis affichaient une telle expression de jovialité. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit d'amusant ou d'extraordinaire…

— Cela fait longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas dit ce genre de choses, explicita Kairi. Tu as toujours été l'aîné, et tu nous prenais un peu pour des enfants très fragiles.

Riku eut un sourire en coin. Qu'ils étaient idiots… Même s'il ne disait plus rien leur concernant, il pensait toujours à leur sécurité lorsqu'ils devaient accomplir quelque chose de dangereux. Seulement, à présent, il préférait agir seul sans que l'on fasse attention à lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore totalement l'exprimer, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les hauts gradés depuis quelque temps. Ils s'agitaient plus, perdaient facilement leur sang-froid, et donnaient des ordres étranges, comme celui de s'entraîner d'arrache-pied, celui de monter la garde vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ou d'autres instructions de défense. Il comprenait que la sécurité du bâtiment devait être optimale, mais cela paraissait trop anormal. De ce fait, il avait préféré garder le silence pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, qui se seraient mis en tête de découvrir ce qu'il se tramait, et ainsi s'attirer les foudres de Xigbar. Même maintenant, il ne dirait rien à propos de tout cela, du moins pour l'instant.

— Je me suis juste dit que vous aviez assez grandi mentalement, à présent, taquina-t-il ses deux camarades.

Les plus jeunes émirent un rire cristallin, heureux de savoir que Riku n'avait pas autant changé qu'ils ne le pensaient. A vrai dire, ils s'inquiétaient à son sujet, se demandant si quelque chose le tracassait, mais ils savaient que leur ami ne leur répondrait pas s'ils posaient la question. Ils durent se faire violence pour agir comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, ils étaient inséparables depuis l'enfance ! Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient ; ils s'étaient connus lorsque Sora et Kairi avaient six ans, et Riku sept. Ils s'étaient régulièrement promis qu'ils deviendraient de grands mages pour aider leur pays et ainsi être utiles au gouvernement. Mais maintenant qu'ils atteignaient l'âge de dix-huit et dix-neuf ans, ils voyaient les choses sous un angle totalement différent. Les idéaux de protéger leurs familles, le pays, l'entraide au sein d'une nation, tout ceci n'avait été que des rêves d'enfants. Ils se retrouvaient impliqués dans une guerre sans merci entre mages et scientifiques, dont ils avaient ignoré l'existence jusqu'à leurs quatorze ans, l'âge minimum requis pour entrer dans les forces armées de magie.

Le monde était cruel et injuste, et ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche-arrière, à présent.

* * *

><p>Il courait, fuyait, s'en allait aussi loin que possible, marchait d'un pas frénétique, semait son poursuivant, mais en vain. Malgré la distance qu'il arrivait à mettre entre eux deux, l'autre le rattrapait rapidement. Pourtant, il était censé avoir de meilleures aptitudes physiques… Alors qu'il débouchait d'une ruelle sombre, il fit face à un entrepôt presque détruit, qui serait certainement démoli dans quelque temps, et essaya de repérer son adversaire pour connaître son emplacement. Malheureusement pour lui, cela lui fut fatal ; il n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter, car le mage arriva des cieux et lui lança une magie Stop X afin de le paralyser le plus longtemps possible. Le cyborg jura intérieurement en se traitant d'imbécile. Comment avait-il pu commettre l'erreur d'interrompre sa course contre un tel opposant ? Il tenta de briser le sort, mais sa volonté mentale n'était pas assez puissante pour qu'il puisse résister à ce type de magie. Le mage se réceptionna en douceur devant lui à l'aide d'une magie Rafale, et croisa les bras en observant son ennemi. <em>Ca<em>, c'était un cyborg ? Elle avait du mal à le croire. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et elle préférait prendre des précautions en le paralysant. Elle regarda sa tenue afin de s'assurer de son identité : un simple t-shirt immaculé aux arabesques noires, un pantalon blanc cassé et des chaussures noires. Un tatouage rouge « 03 » se trouvait sur son épaule gauche, légèrement caché par la manche de son vêtement. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien d'un cyborg. La description que l'on lui avait faite un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi lui correspondait. Le mage se saisit d'un talkie-walkie se trouvant dans la sacoche attachée à sa taille, et parla doucement.

— Cyborg 03 neutralisé. Terminé.

L'humanoïde fronça les sourcils et essaya d'anticiper les intentions de son adversaire, mais ce dernier paraissait trop calme pour faire quoi que ce soit. La seule solution qui lui restait était la conversation.

— Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? demanda-t-il.  
>— Rien de spécial, répondit honnêtement la jeune fille. Je vais attendre des renforts et on va te faire prisonnier, tout simplement.<p>

Il était donc dans le pétrin. Il pria pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours.

* * *

><p>— Quoi ? Demyx s'est fait choper ?<br>— Nous n'en avons pas encore la confirmation, mais il est parti ce matin pour trouver un itinéraire sécurisé jusqu'au bâtiment principal des mages, et n'est toujours pas revenu, expliqua Saix.  
>— Il ne fallait pas l'envoyer lui, intervint Roxas en croisant les bras.<br>— Nous n'avions pas le choix, grommela le scientifique. Vous deux deviez partir en début d'après-midi, alors il fallait que vous soyez en forme, et j'ai confié à 02 une autre tâche.

Vanitas soupira et râla, ayant assez de courir partout pour retrouver leur camarade. Celui-ci n'était jamais prudent et rares étaient les fois où aucun malheur ne lui arrivait. Il hésitait des fois à le frapper tellement cette manie – qui n'en était pas vraiment une – l'énervait au plus haut point. Saix leur demanda d'aller le chercher, et il leur donnerait son emplacement exact grâce aux ondes diffusées par l'émetteur de Demyx. Roxas acquiesça et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte principale, obligeant presque Vanitas à le suivre. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de l'entrée, une main lui agrippa le bras gauche, et dut ainsi se retourner. Axel se tenait là, le regard dur.

— Tu fais gaffe, vu que t'as un bras en moins, recommanda-t-il.  
>— Inutile de me le préciser, indiqua Roxas en se défaisant de la prise du médecin chercheur. Je sais comment il faut que je me batte.<p>

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, Roxas sortit du bâtiment aux côtés de Vanitas. Axel resta debout dans le hall, se passant une main dans sa crinière de cheveux, et esquissa un sourire en coin. Pour qui est-ce qu'il le prenait ? Il n'avait pas besoin de donner pareils conseils à un cyborg qui avait une grande expérience du combat… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait dit cela ; en étant le premier cyborg abouti, les chefs avaient fait en sorte qu'il obéisse à tous leurs ordres et qu'il sache se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation, pouvant ainsi lui laisser la charge de transmettre aux autres humanoïdes toutes les techniques. Axel sentait que quelque chose de différent émanait de Roxas, et c'était peut-être ceci qui l'avait poussé à lui parler ainsi. Contrairement à Vanitas, il était plus calme, plus obéissant et… indifférent ?

— Je me casse la tête pour rien, grogna le rouquin en retournant dans le bloc d'opération.

* * *

><p>Les deux cyborgs empruntaient des rues peu fréquentées et passaient même parfois sur les toits pour éviter d'être aperçus. Depuis le temps qu'ils effectuaient toutes sortes de besognes dans cette ville, ils connaissaient tous les bâtiments faisant office de raccourcis, les ruelles qui débouchaient sur un lieu fréquenté par beaucoup de monde – permettant ainsi de s'échapper facilement s'ils se trouvaient sur ledit lieu – et autres chemins pratiques à connaître. Pour le moment, ils parvenaient à suivre correctement les instructions données par Saix et arrivèrent rapidement dans un quartier assez éloigné du centre ville et où l'abandon des immeubles se ressentait. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient détruits, d'autres tombaient en ruines, seules deux maisons en bois tenaient encore à peu près le coup. Les ondes émises indiquaient que Demyx se situait dans le grand entrepôt aux briques rouges et aux fenêtres cassées. Roxas et Vanitas, d'un accord commun, décidèrent de foncer dans le tas et défoncèrent à la volée les portes du hangar en pointant leurs armes en face d'eux. La salle était complètement vide, et seuls quelques engins et matériel de bricolage se trouvaient dans les recoins. Deux personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur, parmi lesquelles ils reconnurent Demyx, assis par terre, et une jeune fille qui devait être un mage. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux nouveaux venus.<p>

— Vous êtes des cyborgs, si je me fie à votre apparence, déclara-t-elle en se plaçant devant Demyx.  
>— Et toi une mage, cracha Vanitas.<p>

Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Qui d'autre pourrait s'en prendre à des cyborgs, et réussir à en neutraliser un ? La jeune fille portait courts ses cheveux bruns, et son regard était suffisamment intense pour qu'ils ressentent sa volonté de fer. Un large hoodie mauve recouvrait son corps, sur lequel deux lignes courbes blanches en coupaient une troisième. Près de sa jupe droite violet foncé ornée des mêmes motifs, sa main se trouvait sur une sacoche marron clair ; une chaîne grise faisait le tour de sa taille au bout de laquelle pendaient deux clochettes jaunes. L'on pouvait voir qu'elle portait en-dessous de sa jupe un short noir. A ses pieds, elle chaussait des bottes quelque peu singulières : ses mollets étaient recouverts d'une manche en laine beige, tandis qu'à ses pieds se trouvaient de banales extrémités de bottes marron foncé. Lorsqu'elle leva ses mains pour lancer un sort, ils remarquèrent qu'elle portait des mitaines noires rayées blanches.

— Je vous prierai de partir ici en vitesse, ou sinon vous aurez à faire à moi, menaça-t-elle en matérialisant une sphère de glace.

Vanitas rit à gorge déployée, décrétant que ce n'était pas une simple fillette magicienne de pacotille qui le ferait fuir. Sans crier gare, il accourut vers elle, la lance brandie, et détruisit le début de Glacier qui se formait au creux de la main du mage. Cette dernière fut surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle le cyborg s'était rapproché d'elle, mais elle se ressaisit prestement et s'empressa de lancer une Foudre + sur son ennemi. Plusieurs éclairs transpercèrent le toit déjà en ruines pour s'abattre sur leur cible, qui esquiva quelques-uns d'entre eux. Vanitas essayait en même temps de blesser son opposante, mais les foudres l'empêchaient de bouger comme bon lui semblait. Il avait l'impression que l'utilisation d'électricité sur lui devenait courante… Lors de ses précédents combats, les autres mages avaient souvent usé de ce type de sorts contre lui.  
>Le mage se concentrait pour préparer un nouveau sortilège. Seulement, quelque chose la tirailla : où était passé le second cyborg qui accompagnait celui qu'elle combattait ? Parcourant rapidement les lieux des yeux, elle s'aperçut que le 03 avait disparu également.<p>

_*Qu'est-ce que… ? Ils se sont échappés ?*_

Elle se retourna, regarda de tous les côtés, mais elle ne les vit nulle part. Ils étaient certainement sortis de l'entrepôt… Cependant, elle était retenue ici par le troisième cyborg, contre lequel elle catapulta un énorme flocon de glace qui, après avoir parcouru environ quatre mètres, explosa en rejetant des particules glacées. Ces dernières frappèrent violemment Vanitas, qui avait tenté de se protéger tant bien que mal, mais les petits glaciers étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il les évite tous. Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et, ignorant ses bras qui le faisaient souffrir, lança de toutes ses forces sa lance en direction de la jeune fille. La lame fendit l'air dans un son strident, puis frôla l'épaule gauche de sa cible. Une plaie s'ouvrit à ce niveau-là et le sang coulait à présent doucement sur son bras, déversant quelques gouttes sur le sol. Le mage lança un regard noir au 04. Non seulement son Glacier X ne l'avait pas plus blessé que cela, mais en plus il trouvait encore l'énergie d'envoyer son arme avec une telle force. La lance retomba quelques mètres plus loin dans un grand fracas qui résonna dans tout le hangar. Vanitas se redressa de tout son long et sourit.

— T'es pas si nulle que ça, se moqua-t-il.  
>— Tu plaisantes dans un moment pareil alors que tu n'as plus ton arme ? s'étonna la jeune fille en se préparant à parer une attaque.<br>— Mais je suis pas tout seul, moi.

Elle sursauta. Les autres cyborgs. Vite. Elle les chercha du regard une nouvelle fois et ce coup-ci, elle aperçut l'autre humanoïde blond – celui qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté – lui foncer dessus avec une dague en main. Elle se décala prestement sur le côté en prenant appui sur ses jambes, et lorsqu'elle le vit bondir à nouveau sur elle, elle créa une bourrasque de vent afin de le tenir à distance. La Rafale + soufflait fortement et empêchait ainsi toute approche physique, et déstabilisait quelque peu ses victimes. Roxas dut reculer de deux mètres pour éviter de se faire prendre dans le tourbillon et devenir une proie facile pour son ennemie qui, il devait l'admettre, se débrouillait parfaitement bien et parvenait à utiliser les bons sorts dans les moments critiques. Rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il avait affronté.

— Il est où Demyx ? demanda Vanitas alors qu'il s'empressait d'aller chercher sa lance.  
>— Derrière l'entrepôt, répondit Roxas tandis qu'il guettait l'occasion d'atteindre le mage.<br>— Ok, il est en sûreté là-bas. On la dégomme ?  
>— Non, on la ramène avec nous.<p>

Le sourire de Vanitas s'élargit instantanément à l'idée de faire prisonnière cette mage. Celle-ci sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids face à ces deux cyborgs. Deux contre un, le combat s'avérait impossible à gagner. Lorsque sa magie s'arrêta, elle contre-attaqua immédiatement en envoyant des boules de feu sur ses ennemis. Certaines parcouraient la salle plus vite que d'autres, et elle misait sur cette irrégularité pour leur porter ensuite un coup fatal. Malheureusement, les deux garçons passèrent aisément à travers les tirs multiples, et atteignirent ainsi la jeune fille. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

Puis, plus rien.

* * *

><p>— Allez Demyx, on lève l'ancre, déclara Vanitas.<p>

Le 03 remercia sincèrement ses deux acolytes d'être venus le chercher en gémissant, et manqua plusieurs fois de se faire taire par Vanitas qui commençait à en avoir assez de ses manières pour le moins puériles à ses yeux. Roxas portait sur son dos la jeune fille qu'ils venaient de combattre, et tous les trois retournèrent immédiatement au bâtiment des scientifiques. Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent avant que le mage ne se réveille, ou sinon elle risquait de les combattre à nouveau. Cela ne posait pas de problème – ils étaient trois – mais ils préféraient largement éviter un affrontement au beau milieu de la rue, durant lequel ils étaient certains de se faire remarquer par le gouvernement.

— Mais en même temps, on a pas été très discrets y'a quelques heures, fit remarquer Vanitas.  
>— Les combats se sont déroulés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et cela m'étonnerait que les mages aient prévenu l'Etat pour si peu, proposa Roxas.<p>

Le 04 haussa les épaules. Si des personnes politiques arrivaient pour leur faire la morale, les scientifiques n'avaient qu'à les ignorer ou refuser de coopérer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils feraient cela.

Les trois cyborgs, une fois entrés dans la bâtisse scientifique, se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le bureau de Saix qui se trouvait au premier étage pour faire leur rapport. Annoncer que Demyx avait été secouru l'indifférerait, mais l'informer de la capture d'un mage l'enchanterait à tous les coups. Cela était indéniable ; ils pourraient ainsi faire du chantage s'ils le voulaient, ou bien l'obliger à dévoiler les plans du chef du camp opposé. En outre, ils allaient la laisser entre leurs mains.  
>Vanitas ouvrit la porte sans en demander la permission, et lorsque Saix releva la tête pour décréter un énième sermon à propos de ses manières, le 04 le stoppa net.<p>

— Cette fois, c'est justifié ! se défendit-il. On a un cadeau pour les scientif'.

Vanitas pointa du doigt la jeune fille encore assommée sur le dos de Roxas. Saix écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils reviennent avec un tel paquet… Il arbora un rictus moqueur.

— Très bien, très bien, susurra-t-il, emmenez-la dans les cachots.

Le 01 hocha la tête et ressortit de la pièce, accompagné de Demyx qui tenait à venir avec lui au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide. Vanitas quant à lui se retira et monta dans sa chambre l'air de rien. Maintenant, il avait bien envie de dormir.

* * *

><p>Et voila pour ce troisième chapitre ! =D J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A la prochaine ! :)<p> 


	4. Suivre les principes

Et voici le quatrième chapitre, toujours bêta-lecturé par **Moira**. ^^ Cette fois-ci vous serez servis en action, enfin j'espère. x)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 :<span> Suivre les principes**

Elle se réveilla sur le sol dur et froid des sous-sols. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, et elle ne se souvenait pas d'être venue ici de son plein gré. De ce fait, il ne restait plus qu'une solution, celle qu'elle ait été amenée ici. Pour le moment, elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira pour reprendre son calme. Elle réitéra l'expérience durant une vingtaine de secondes. Puis, elle commença par analyser les lieux. Apparemment, elle était dans des cachots ; étant elle-même emprisonnée entre trois murs et une grille, elle pouvait distinguer grâce aux faibles lumières des lampes murales d'autres cellules semblables à la sienne. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la grille ; elle tenta de jeter des coups d'œil à travers les barreaux, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir consistait en deux gardes aux pieds d'un escalier et d'autres personnes retenues captives. Cela ne l'aidait en rien. Son menton entre son pouce et son index, elle se mit à réfléchir le plus rapidement possible. Si elle détruisait la grille à l'aide de sa magie, les gardes se précipiteraient vers elle pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle ne pouvait donc rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remontée à la surface – aussi, l'atmosphère oppressante la mettait mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'elle attende, et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

* * *

><p>Vanitas s'était endormi quelques instants après s'être allongé dans son lit. Roxas et Demyx restaient éveillés, chacun essayant de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient ; le 01 griffonnait sur un morceau de papier le plan du bâtiment des mages – ou tout du moins ce qu'il avait pu en retenir – et le 03 s'amusait à gratter une espèce d'instrument de musique à cordes. Des sons tous aussi différents les uns que les autres en sortaient, et Demyx s'amusait à essayer les fils un par un en prenant une expression ravie. Du moment qu'il ne râlait pas, pensa Roxas, il pouvait bien le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait.<p>

— Dis Roxas, appela soudainement Demyx, brisant alors le lourd silence, on va faire quoi du mage ?  
>— Je n'en sais rien, avoua le 01. C'est aux chefs de décider.<p>

Demyx acquiesça de la tête et reposa son instrument sur la table basse au centre de la pièce. Il se leva de son lit – quatre lits étaient disposés aux coins de la salle – et s'approcha de la fenêtre, située entre deux lits. Il se mit à regarder les gens marcher dans la rue avec tranquillité, le ciel grisé par les nuages, et se demanda ce que pouvait être la vie d'un simple humain. Ce dernier ne connaissait certainement pas les combats, les conflits, la violence… Sans être scientifique ou mage, il était impossible de se retrouver impliqué dans la guerre entre ces deux camps, à moins que l'on y soit forcé. Elle devait être belle, la vie, pour ces gens-là. Mais peut-être que vivre dans l'ignorance pouvait engendrer une autre haine, et ainsi une certaine souffrance, également ? Demyx n'en savait absolument rien, et préférait en fin de compte ne pas y penser. De toute façon, il était né cyborg, il le resterait jusqu'à sa mort. De ce fait, il ne ferait qu'obéir aux scientifiques durant toute sa vie, et rien ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit.

— Roxas…, interpela une nouvelle fois le 03.

L'autre blond lâcha un léger soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait cette fois-ci ? Il releva le nez de son papier et observa Demyx à la fenêtre, tandis que lui-même se trouvait à côté, assis sur son lit et adossé contre le mur. Il semblait bien étrange depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, une vingtaine de minutes auparavant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? interrogea l'aîné.  
>— T'as jamais pensé à être un humain ? demanda Demyx en le regardant.<p>

Roxas ferma les yeux. Humain.

— L'idée ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit, répondit-il. Pourquoi penserais-je à cela alors que je ne le serai jamais ?

Le 03 hocha la tête. Il s'attendait à une réponse de ce style venant de Roxas. Ce dernier possédait une bien plus grande expérience de la vie que les trois autres cyborgs, et ses réponses relevaient presque toujours d'une sagesse et d'une logique totalement évidentes. De ce fait, ils n'hésitaient pas à lui poser toutes sortes de questions – surtout Demyx – lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un renseignement quelconque. Il était non seulement, en quelque sorte, le conseiller de l'unité, mais aussi son pilier.

Puis soudain, un employé de ménage entra dans la chambre des cyborgs, et il s'adressa à eux sur un ton peu assuré.

— Monsieur Saix demande à ce que Roxas se rende aux cachots. La fille s'est réveillée.

Le 01 quitta son lit et suivit l'homme venu le chercher. Pourquoi donc Saix aurait-il besoin de lui pour rendre visite au mage ? Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une précaution, au cas où elle déciderait de riposter et de s'enfuir. De toute manière, Roxas n'avait pas à se poser de questions, et devait tout simplement obéir.

L'humanoïde descendit calmement les escaliers menant aux sous-sols, passa devant les gardes sans les saluer et s'approcha de la quatrième cellule sur la gauche. Saix s'y trouvait déjà, et lorsque ce dernier l'aperçut, il lui fit signe de venir rapidement. Roxas se plaça aux côtés de son supérieur et observa le mage emprisonné. Elle paraissait tout à fait sereine pour une personne qui venait de se faire capturer par l'ennemi. Le scientifique s'éclaircit la gorge et sortit d'une enveloppe en kraft une pile de feuilles agrafées.

— Ton nom ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
>— Je n'ai pas à vous le dire, osa le mage sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux.<br>— Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix.  
>— Je ne vous le donnerai pas.<p>

La tension montait dès la première question. Cela avait immédiatement énervé Saix qui ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui résiste et montre autant d'audace à son égard. Il inspira profondément.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas compris dans quelle situation tu te trouves, grinça-t-il. _Ton nom._  
>—Non, refusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.<br>— 01…

Roxas savait que c'était pour cela qu'il était venu. Il sortit sa dague et la pointa sur la jeune fille à travers les barreaux, prêt à la blesser pour qu'elle parle, sans état d'âme. Le mage n'avait pas cillé et restait calme, gardant son sang-froid sans doute pour lasser ses ennemis. Elle ne les aiderait à aucun prix, quitte à ce qu'elle meure. Les scientifiques semaient la désolation partout où ils allaient, pourquoi coopérerait-elle avec de tels monstres ?  
>Saix tenta de ne pas exploser de colère. Cette fille allait le rendre fou si elle continuait comme cela. Si elle ne dévoilait même pas son nom, elle ne révélerait rien concernant les plans de ses supérieurs ainsi que de leurs techniques de combat, même sous la torture. Cela se voyait ; elle était prête à tout pour protéger les secrets de sa nation. De ce fait, il abandonna l'idée de la faire parler et s'en alla, déclarant qu'elle avait intérêt à réfléchir car la prochaine fois il n'hésiterait pas à user de la force. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu son visage, il avait une chance de retrouver sa fiche dans les documents que les deux cyborgs avaient précédemment dérobés. Roxas le suivit aussitôt, mais le mage l'interpela par son numéro, ce qui l'intrigua. Il se retourna et fit face à elle.<p>

— Pourquoi sers-tu des gens pareils ? s'offusqua-t-elle.  
>— Il n'y a pas de raison, répondit Roxas. Ils m'ont créé, je leur obéis. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander…<p>

Le cyborg laissa le mage seule dans sa cellule et remonta à la surface sans lui accorder plus d'attention. La jeune fille soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Elle ne possédait aucun moyen de communication et les gardes restaient constamment devant l'entrée, ce qui signifiait qu'il y en aurait sûrement la nuit aussi. Elle ramena ses jambes à elle et les entoura de ses bras, et se mit à réfléchir.

* * *

><p>— T'es allé voir le mage ? questionna Vanitas alors qu'il venait de se réveiller.<br>— Oui, mais elle n'a pas voulu révéler son nom et Saix a abandonné, expliqua le 01.  
>— Il est pas patient, ce gars…<p>

Le 04 ne savait pas comment s'était passé l'interrogatoire, mais il était certain que le scientifique devait s'énerver contre ses dossiers en ce moment même. Peut-être préparait-il une certaine vengeance à l'encontre de l'insolente qui lui avait tenu tête ? A moins qu'il ne fasse rien et l'utilise comme otage… Demyx ne fit aucun commentaire dessus et préféra regarder par la fenêtre, comme précédemment. Puis, alors que Roxas s'était installé dans son lit avec ses éternels papiers et son crayon, Vanitas prit la parole.

— Au fait, c'est normal que Naminé soit toujours pas revenue ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur.  
>— On m'a dit qu'après sa mission de ce matin, Vexen lui a donné une autre tâche, informa Demyx sans quitter ses yeux de la vitre.<p>

Le brun haussa les épaules. Naminé était aussi un cyborg, il était tout à fait légitime que les scientifiques lui confient des missions même si elle était une fille. Par ailleurs, sa création avait suivi celle de Roxas, et elle avait ainsi hérité du symbolique « 02 ». Les deux autres humanoïdes respectaient particulièrement leurs aînés, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, bizarrement. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une déférence instinctive acquise dès leur naissance.

* * *

><p>Naminé se trouvait devant les portes du bâtiment secondaire des mages. Elle s'y présentait directement, sans chercher à se cacher ou à s'y introduire en cachette, non, elle attendait que l'on lui ouvre. Même si son épée, rangée dans son fourreau, restait accrochée à sa ceinture, elle ne montrait aucun signe d'animosité envers les sorciers pour le moment. Le côté droit de sa robe blanche au col recouvert d'un voile était plus long que le gauche ; ses bottines de la même couleur, le tout assemblé, la rendaient pure et innocente. Personne ne pouvait penser qu'elle n'était pas humaine, si l'on la regardait simplement telle qu'elle apparaissait.<br>Un mage se posta derrière les portes automatiques du bâtiment et demanda ce qu'elle voulait d'une manière sèche. Il savait qu'elle était un cyborg, son tatouage rouge ne pouvait tromper personne.

— Je suis venue m'entretenir avec le chef de la direction offensive, décréta-t-elle sereinement.  
>— A quel sujet ? grogna l'homme.<br>— Cela ne vous regarde pas. C'est au chef Xigbar que j'aimerais m'adresser.

Le mage ne savait plus quoi faire. Naminé semblait bien résolue à rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit reçue, mais lui n'en avait aucune envie. Elle était certes mignonne et jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en de belles ondulations sur son épaule droite, mais l'habit ne faisait pas le moine ; elle préparait sûrement un mauvais coup.  
>Il s'apprêtait à refuser de nouveau l'entrée quand, derrière lui, un homme à la chevelure rose s'avança, habillé d'une simple chemise bleu ciel et d'un pantalon noir. Il demanda à l'homme de se retirer en déclarant qu'il prenait les choses en mains. Le mage acquiesça vivement de la tête et s'empressa de le laisser seul avec la jeune fille. Cette dernière parut surprise, mais satisfaite. Elle allait certainement pouvoir entrer.<p>

— Je suis Marluxia, le bras droit de Xigbar, se présenta l'homme. Tu dis que tu veux lui parler ?  
>— Oui, j'ai une requête à lui formuler, confia Naminé.<br>— Bien. Je t'autorise l'accès à notre bâtiment.

Marluxia appuya sur un bouton situé près des portes automatiques, qui les déverrouilla. Depuis l'attaque des deux cyborgs en début d'après-midi, les mages avaient décidé de bloquer l'entrée afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Naminé remercia brièvement son « hôte » et le suivit jusqu'à une salle non loin des portes. Cela ne devait être qu'une simple pièce commune, mais cela conviendrait très bien, du moment qu'elle pouvait s'entretenir avec la personne désirée. Marluxia la fit entrer dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des sofas couleur taupe, lui garantissant qu'elle ne courait aucun danger en baissant sa garde.

— Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, fit remarquer la 02. Vous me faîtes entrer comme si de rien n'était alors que votre subordonné m'a totalement rejetée.  
>— Contrairement aux deux brutes qui nous ont attaqués plus tôt dans la journée, aucune aura de violence n'émane de vous, explicita le bras droit. Vous me paraissez comme une fleur épanouie qui sait se défendre en cas de besoin.<p>

Naminé ne fit aucun commentaire quant à la comparaison de Marluxia, et alla s'asseoir. Elle ne devait pas se laisser perturber par de belles paroles, ni par des propos ambigus. Elle ferma les yeux, se demandant quelques instants si elle devait directement s'adresser au chef, ou bien faire passer le message par le bras droit. Mais de toute façon, Xigbar ne semblait pas se montrer. Son interlocuteur, s'installant tranquillement à son tour dans un fauteuil, n'avait sans doute pas prévenu le chef et comptait l'interroger.

— Je suis venue vous proposer un marché, déclara-t-elle en fixant son vis-à-vis. Je vous prierai d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me répondre.  
>— C'est entendu, souffla Marluxia avant d'esquisser un sourire.<br>— Je vous informe que nos forces ont capturé l'un de vos mages, une jeune fille brune habillée de violet au potentiel magique assez impressionnant.

Naminé fit une courte pause et observa la réaction de Marluxia. Ce dernier sembla identifier mentalement le mage dont elle parlait, et lorsqu'elle s'assura qu'il voyait de qui il s'agissait, elle poursuivit.

— Nous vous proposons alors l'accord suivant : nous vous rendons votre mage, et vous plaidez en notre faveur auprès du gouvernement. Ce dernier devra nous solliciter plus souvent, que ce soit pour une aide quelconque ou pour des recherches, et ne doit pas nous entraver dans nos démarches comme il le fait maintenant.

L'homme inspira profondément et, les mains jointes sur son ventre, il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que les scientifiques usent d'un tel moyen pour parvenir à leurs fins. D'ordinaire, il aurait refusé immédiatement, mais apparemment, Xion se trouvait entre leurs mains… De ce fait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de répondre à la légère et de commettre une erreur. Naminé lui rappela calmement qu'il devait bien considérer la question avant d'y répondre trop rapidement, mais le rictus moqueur qu'il arbora montrait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

— Je refuse, trancha Marluxia, les yeux pétillants de malice.  
>— Vous faîtes une grosse erreur, s'attrista le cyborg 02. En êtes-vous sûr ?<br>— Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par un piège aussi grossier.  
>— Très bien… Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je suis navrée, mais…<p>

Naminé se leva brusquement du canapé, se saisit avec célérité et précipitation son épée blanche et porta un coup oblique à son adversaire avec la ferme intention de le blesser. Le mage fut surpris par cette attaque soudaine, tenta de se redresser mais la lame tailla un fin filament sur ses vêtements, qui l'avaient protégé. La 02 recula prestement et brandit son épée en face d'elle, prête à se battre. Si on l'observait bien, son arme se rapprochait plus d'une rapière que d'une épée : fine, longue, régulière, élégante et légère, la garde était ornée de divers motifs gravés, et une longue tige en acier courbée l'enroulait presque totalement, mais laissait un espace raisonnable pour y placer la main. Le regard de Naminé était perçant et sérieux, comme si rien ne pouvait le lui enlever ; elle restait droite, attentive à tous les mouvements de Marluxia. Ce dernier appliqua un bref sort de soin sur sa plaie afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie, puis lança un regard noir à la jeune fille. Il s'attendait effectivement à ce qu'un coup bas se cache derrière ce simple entretien, mais il ne pensait pas que son interlocutrice agirait dès l'instant où il aurait refusé. Néanmoins, un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

— Si vous le prenez comme ça, vous aurez ce que vous voulez, déclara suavement le mage. Mais pensez-vous faire le poids face à notre armée de soldats ?  
>— Je sais que vous n'êtes pas lâche au point de recourir à votre légion pour vous battre contre moi, rétorqua abruptement Naminé. On m'a donné beaucoup d'informations sur vous et sur Xigbar, et dans le cas contraire je ne serais pas venue seule ici.<p>

Prévoyante, évidemment. Cela aurait étonné Marluxia que cette douce et dangereuse cyborg se soit jetée dans la gueule du loup sans connaître les risques et les conséquences de ses actes. Il sourit et, contre toute attente, il tendit son bras droit devant lui et une forme lumineuse apparut soudainement entre ses doigts. L'illumination disparut progressivement, et une faux au manche vert à la tête rose, dont le tranchant s'étirait sur au moins cinquante centimètres, se dévoila. Naminé écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction ; était-ce bien une arme matérialisée qui se trouvait devant elle ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment pouvait-on invoquer un tel instrument, même en usant de la magie ? Cette dernière n'avait jamais été totalement « matérielle » d'après ce que savait la 02, elle n'était constituée que d'énergie physique et de flux terrestre…

— Une arme contre une arme me paraît plus équitable, commenta faussement innocemment Marluxia. Je propose que l'on utilise tout le rez-de-chaussée pour notre combat à mort. Il n'y aura pas de survivant.

Naminé acquiesça de la tête et elle esquissa un bref sourire. Si elle devait battre en retraite ou mourir, autant qu'elle le fasse après l'avoir salement amoché. Lui infliger au moins deux grosses blessures graves.  
>Le mage commença par placer sa faux derrière son dos, et de sa main gauche, il fit apparaître des pétales de roses qui virevoltèrent tout autour de la blonde, en dansant. Le cyborg jeta des coups d'œil furtifs sur tous les côtés, s'attendant à ce que son opposant l'attaque pendant qu'elle était distraite par ces fleurs. Etrangement, il ne se trouvait plus dans la salle. Réalisant brutalement qu'elle était seule dans la pièce, elle en sortit précipitamment et plongea sur le côté gauche en se protégeant la tête. Une vive explosion retentit dans tout le bâtiment et des débris de murs, de tables et de chaises fusèrent violemment et sauvagement dans le hall. La salle venait d'être réduite en miettes par une magie explosive, certainement un piège posé sur le sol qui s'était activé lorsque Naminé avait marché dessus. Celle-ci se releva lentement et observa Marluxia qui se tenait en face d'elle, l'expression ravie sur le visage.<p>

— Excellent réflexe, ma chère, la complimenta-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes aussi vite que j'avais posé une mine.  
>— J'ai été affectée à de nombreuses missions, et les pièges de ce genre sont très courants, expliqua l'humanoïde. Ce ne sont pas les seuls que je connais.<p>

Le mage paraissait satisfait et très réjoui. Il sentait que le combat allait devenir intéressant, et qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à se battre contre la 02. Elle était expérimentée, avait de bons réflexes et possédait sûrement une dextérité hors pair à l'épée. Cela ne pouvait être qu'amusant.

L'explosion alerta tout le monde, et chacun s'ameuta autour des deux combattants. Un mage s'aperçut de la présence de Naminé qu'il identifia immédiatement comme un cyborg à son apparence, et il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort lorsque Marluxia brandit sa faux sous son nez pour lui interdire d'agir. Il parut extrêmement étonné, mais stoppa instantanément son incantation et recula de quelques pas. Le bras droit de Xigbar leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un combat ne le concernant que lui et Naminé, un affrontement à un contre un équitable.

— Si vous voulez, je peux me passer de ma magie, proposa Marluxia.  
>— Faîtes comme bon vous semble, répliqua Naminé en levant légèrement sa rapière.<p>

Puis, soudainement, elle accourut vers son ennemi à une vitesse phénoménale. Ce fut à peine s'ils eurent le temps de la voir se déplacer qu'elle se trouvait déjà à deux mètres de l'homme aux cheveux roses, tandis qu'elle lui assénait un coup de lame à l'abdomen. Une deuxième fente s'ouvrit sur la chemise bleu ciel, mais cette fois-ci du sang coulait de manière plus abondante que lors de la précédente tentative. Le mage fronça les sourcils et repoussa brutalement son vis-à-vis à l'aide de sa faux qu'il positionna de sorte à la renverser sur le côté. Naminé protégea la partie susceptible d'être touchée avec ses bras, c'est-à-dire au niveau de la poitrine, et minimisa ainsi les dégâts ; puis, elle se laissa glisser par terre et s'appuya sur les talons de ses bottines pour freiner sa course, sa main libre au sol. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir dans ce combat, mais elle n'était entourée que de murs et de vases.

Les vases. Rapidement, elle en saisit un à deux mains et le lança aux pieds de Marluxia, qui instinctivement recula d'un pas pour éviter de le recevoir de plein fouet. Seulement, il ne fut pas assez attentif et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, la rapière de la 02 se planta violemment dans sa jambe droite. Le cyborg la retira aussitôt après l'avoir quelque peu remuée à l'intérieur du muscle. Des filets de sang coulaient le long de la lame immaculée, et laissaient tomber d'énormes gouttes rougeâtres sur le sol. Quelques taches vinrent briser la blancheur de la robe de Naminé, mais cette dernière n'y apportait aucune importance. Elle admirait le corps de son adversaire se tordre de douleur ; le cri d'agonie résonnait dans sa tête comme une chanson en boucle. Voilà. Elle l'avait privé d'une grande partie de ses mouvements, et le combat n'en serait que plus facile. A moins qu'il ne parvienne à se mouvoir correctement malgré cette blessure, comme Roxas qui s'était retrouvé avec un bras en moins. Elle n'en savait rien mais pour le moment, elle menait le combat ; pas question qu'elle le perde alors que tout était si bien parti. Marluxia lança un regard assassin rempli de haine à son adversaire. Il avait laissé tomber sa faux dans un bruit assourdissant, sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur. Naminé s'empressa de donner un coup de pied dedans afin de l'envoyer le plus loin possible, mais c'était sans compter sur les autres mages qui bloquèrent l'arme et la ramassèrent.

— Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas censés intervenir, rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle brandissait lentement sa rapière au niveau de sa poitrine. Dois-je donc en conclure que vous êtes des lâches et que, comme vous vous êtes impliqués dans le combat, je peux vous éliminer ?

La 02 fendit l'air avec son épée qui produisit un bruit léger de sifflement, puis brusquement, elle pivota sur elle-même sur un seul pied pour se retrouver de nouveau face à Marluxia, et administra une nouvelle plaie, cette fois-ci sur l'épaule droite, le tout très rapidement. Le visage du mage se déforma de douleur, et tandis que Naminé pensait qu'il s'obstinerait à rester dans cette position sans rien faire, il plaqua ses deux mains sur le sol. Une secousse, puis deux, et la terre se fendilla à plusieurs endroits proches des mains de l'homme ; s'ensuivit la création d'une crevasse démesurée en direction du cyborg qui progressait à une vitesse fulgurante. La jeune fille attendait le moment propice avant d'esquiver, c'est-à-dire se déplacer sur le côté juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse piéger dans la fissure. Mais malheureusement, elle ne prévit pas que la trajectoire du Séisme allait changer. Alors que la craquelure devait suivre un chemin rectiligne, elle se divisa en deux de part et d'autre de Naminé qui se retrouva cernée par le sort de terre. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et paniqua soudainement. Elle était bloquée. Les fossés étaient bien trop larges pour qu'elle puisse sauter par-dessus sans risquer de tomber dedans, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Marluxia se leva lentement de sa posture fœtale, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Naminé fronça les sourcils et positionna sa rapière en face d'elle, se préparant à une toute éventualité d'attaque. Le mage se plut à rire à gorge déployée sans retenue ni crainte.

— Que pensez-vous pouvoir me faire avec une arme blanche alors que vous vous situez à plus de six mètres de moi ? se moqua-t-il tandis qu'un nouveau sort se formait au creux de sa main gauche. Je vois que finalement, c'est moi le gagnant.

Le cyborg chercha une roue de secours ; immobilisée sur un morceau de sol de quatre mètres carré, son champ d'action s'avérait très limité. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où elle pourrait se protéger de la future offensive ; aucun objet n'était à portée de main pour qu'elle puisse passer de l'autre côté des crevasses. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Elle ferma les yeux, rangea sa rapière dans son fourreau et inspira profondément. Elle allait encaisser le choc.  
>La main de Marluxia s'illumina d'un bleu glacial. Alors que l'on pourrait penser que quelque chose en sortirait, des particules de glace se mirent à flotter autour de Naminé, devenant de plus en plus en gros et se multipliant à une rapidité phénoménale. Au bout d'à peine dix secondes, d'incroyables pics givrés entourèrent la 02 et explosèrent immédiatement. Miraculeusement, rien ne fut projeté à l'extérieur de la tornade de magie, mais seulement à l'intérieur, comme si un noyau de gravité les attirait au centre. Les morceaux irréguliers de glace allèrent s'écraser, frapper, écorcher, couper le cyborg qui se servait de ses bras comme bouclier tant bien que mal. Des plaies et des blessures ne tardèrent pas à apparaître sur sa peau délicate et blanche, tandis que les fragments de givre continuaient à pleuvoir sur elle. Chaque personne présente retenait son souffle, à la fois impressionné par cette puissante Glaciation, et aussi parce qu'un des humanoïdes se faisait brutalement amocher. Marluxia affichait une mine enchantée, et un sourire béat restait continuellement sur ses lèvres. Puis, contre toute attente, Naminé sortit soudainement du tourbillon de glace et sauta dans l'une des fissures l'entourant. Des cris de stupéfaction remplirent l'assemblée, et chacun se précipita au bord des crevasses afin d'essayer d'apercevoir la 02. Cette dernière s'était réceptionnée sur ses pieds, un genou à terre, haletante, et tituba lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle s'était servie des sous-sols pour s'enfuir, malgré le fait que certains passages avaient dû être bouchés après la terrible intervention du sort Séisme.<p>

— Elle bat en retraite, devina Marluxia sans broncher.  
>— Vous la laissez partir ? s'offusqua l'un des mages en dévisageant son supérieur.<br>— C'est une combattante très réfléchie et loyale. Elle ne vous pas attaqués alors qu'elle en avait l'occasion. De plus, je suis sûre qu'elle est encore capable de se battre, mais blessée, ses forces seront réduites, tout comme moi, grimaça-t-il. Elle veut un combat plus équilibré.

Les troupes de Marluxia se regardèrent les uns les autres, étonnés par le discours que venait de tenir le bras droit du chef, comme s'il connaissait depuis toujours cette ennemie redoutable. Néanmoins, ils ne firent aucun commentaire ; si leur supérieur leur interdisait de la poursuivre, en aucun cas ils ne devaient désobéir. Les infirmières se précipitèrent pour soigner les profondes blessures que Marluxia avait subies lors du combat. Le mage semblait ravi et comblé, dans un certain sens.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…, souffla-t-il.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Le combat entre Naminé et Marluxia n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit, mais j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si vous, vous avez apprécié... x)<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ce ne sera que bénéfique pour la fic pour que je l'améliore. :)


	5. Analyses de la situation

Voici voila le cinquième chapitre. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait beaucoup de lecteurs, mais bon, je continue à publier quand même !

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 :<span> Analyses de la situation**

Naminé s'était faufilée entre les décombres du plafond des sous-sols pour arriver jusqu'à la galerie souterraine, dont un système de pression incrusté dans le mur cachait l'entrée, et s'y engouffra. Sitôt qu'elle y mit les deux pieds, le pan du mur se repositionna et bloqua ainsi l'accès. Le cyborg espérait que les mages ne l'avaient pas suivie, auquel cas ce passage serait découvert et condamné. Elle pressa alors le pas malgré ses engelures qui la privaient d'une partie de ses mouvements et tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur, pourtant bien présente. Elle marchait avec difficulté, ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus lourds, et elle se sentait divaguer petit à petit. Il restait encore une longue distance à parcourir avant qu'elle n'arrive au bâtiment scientifique, mais elle se devait de continuer. Elle avait réussi à encaisser les attaques, et ce n'était pas le problème ; c'étaient leurs effets secondaires. Elle ne sentait pratiquement plus son corps, complètement paralysée. Elle ne savait même plus d'où provenait la douleur, si ses gestes lui pouvaient être fatals, et elle ne tarderait certainement pas à s'effondrer à un moment ou un autre.

La 02 venait de traverser la moitié de la galerie, et il s'agissait sans doute de sa limite. Elle se laissa glisser négligemment le long de la paroi de terre, ferma les yeux et reprit son souffle. Comment allait-elle faire pour effectuer le reste du chemin dans cet état ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'une magie de glace pouvait être dévastatrice. Un sort latent, arrivé à son apogée, pouvant faire souffrir atrocement la victime sans que cette dernière ne puisse rien faire si ce n'était que lancer des magies de guérison. A se demander si ce type de sortilège s'avérait plus dangereux que les magies offensives directes comme Brasier ou Foudre.  
>Naminé n'avait plus aucune force. Elle ne tentait même plus de lutter contre la fatigue et la douleur. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, elle sentit vaguement quelqu'un s'approcher, la soulever et la transporter. Scientifique ou mage, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait rien faire.<p>

* * *

><p>— J'ai ramené la princesse, soupira Vanitas en déposant la cyborg sur le lit du bloc opératoire dont Axel s'occupait. Faudrait p'têt vite la soigner. J'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein, mais je préférerais quand même, quoi.<br>— Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle est allée faire chez les mages ? s'écria le rouquin alors qu'il courait partout dans la salle.  
>— Demande aux chefs, répondit simplement le 04.<p>

Vanitas ne savait pas non plus ce que Naminé avait pu faire chez les mages. Il avait questionné Saix, mais il ne lui avait pas répondu et l'avait renvoyé immédiatement du bureau avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer.

Il laissa donc la jeune fille aux mains d'Axel, même s'il était un peu inquiet, et se promit de lui poser la question directement, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. De toute façon, Demyx aussi s'inquiétait pour elle, alors elle devrait bien parler un jour ou l'autre. Lorsqu'il remonta dans la chambre commune aux quatre acolytes, il rassura le 03 en lui informant que Naminé était en vie mais dans un piteux état. « Rassurant » n'était peut-être pas le bon terme, mais il donnait au moins la condition physique de leur coéquipière ; se voiler la face aurait été une perte de temps et un mensonge inutile. Roxas s'était endormi, ce qui était assez étrange en soi ; généralement, il était le dernier à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, et surtout, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de s'endormir à une heure pareille – l'horloge indiquait les dix-sept heures. Demyx haussa les épaules face à la mine étonnée de Vanitas, puis ce dernier se contenta de s'allonger dans son lit et d'observer le plafond blanc. Trois attaques en une seule journée. Jamais cela ne s'était produit venant des scientifiques, étant donné que ceux-ci préféraient établir de longues et parfaites stratégies avant de débuter l'offensive. Comme ils avaient peur de l'échec, ce processus était quasiment indispensable lorsqu'ils voulaient s'attaquer à leurs ennemis. Cela pouvait paraître absurde ou puéril aux yeux de certains, mais les savants étaient bien les derniers à se soucier du regard des autres.

— Hey, Demyx, interpela Vanitas, tu penses quoi des mages ?  
>— Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna le blond.<br>— Rien, juste comme ça… Pour tuer le temps, et en plus, on a fait que se battre aujourd'hui, faut bien que je te demande ce que tu penses de tout ça.

Si Vanitas s'avérait moins vieux que Demyx, ce dernier semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre ce qui l'entourait. De ce fait, poser cette question permettrait peut-être de le secouer et de lui montrer à quel point le monde était bel et bien injuste et cruel. A moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà compris, mais qu'il ne désire pas le montrer ? Si tel était le cas, cela serait bien stupide de sa part ; puisque pendant une grande majorité du temps, le 04 n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer de lui à ce propos, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas contredit jusqu'à présent ? De toute évidence, ce genre d'interrogations ne servait pas plus que la question qu'il venait de poser. Un cyborg était sous les ordres des scientifiques, il ne devait même pas contester ou avoir un avis personnel.  
>Demyx, assis en tailleur sur son lit, leva la tête au plafond et réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole. Lui avait interrogé Roxas sur le mode de vie « d'humains normaux », Vanitas sur les mages. Assez amusant, lorsque l'on y pensait.<p>

— Les mages, c'est nos ennemis, non ? commença Demyx. Je pense que c'est normal qu'on doive les détester.  
>— Ouais enfin, ça c'est ce que les autres débiles t'ont mis dans le crâne, grommela Vanitas. Je veux ton avis à toi.<p>

Le 03 se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

— Bah, tu me demandes un truc difficile, geignit-il. J'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ce genre de machins… Ils ont des plans similaires aux nôtres, ils n'utilisent juste pas les mêmes techniques pour y parvenir. Enfin, je pense qu'au fond, ils sont pas méchants.

Evidemment. Vanitas s'attendait effectivement à ce que Demyx réponde ainsi, connaissant le côté pacifiste et gentil de son camarade, qui n'avait demandé à personne de naître cyborg – tout comme les trois autres, d'ailleurs. Le brun émit un léger grognement pour signifier son acquiescement. La seule chose qu'il pouvait en tirer était que l'on ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'autorité des supérieurs, et qu'importe ce que l'on pensait, il fallait se soumettre aux ordres. Triste schéma dont Vanitas aurait bien souhaité la disparition pour enfin agir à sa guise. Peu importe, il en avait plus que ras-le-bol de songer à toutes ces choses.

* * *

><p>Le trio d'adolescents venait d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre Marluxia et un cyborg alors qu'ils étaient sortis faire une course. Riku fut énormément étonné par le fait que le bras droit de la direction offensive ait pu se faire ainsi mener par une créature à peine humaine. Il s'agissait tout de même d'un homme très expérimenté dans l'art du combat… Sora demanda plus d'informations sur le cyborg, et Kairi ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, extrêmement rapide, maniant l'épée. Alors comme cela, ils avaient également créé des cyborgs féminins ? A moins que ce ne soit le seul ?<p>

— Ca fait trois cyborgs en tout qu'on connaît, murmura Riku. J'espère qu'il n'en existe pas d'autres. Si cette fille a pu tenir tête à Marluxia à elle toute seule, je n'imagine pas les dégâts si les trois sont réunis, déjà que deux…  
>— Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, déclara un homme brun nommé Terra, mais Xion a été capturée par les scientifiques à cause d'un autre cyborg.<p>

Les trois mages sursautèrent. Xion ? Retenue prisonnière ? Un quatrième humanoïde ? Les choses devenaient de plus en plus sérieuses et graves… Riku se pinça la lèvre inférieure ; comment avaient-ils pu oser faire cela ? Peut-être qu'ils comptaient la faire parler et ainsi obtenir des informations cruciales sur eux, que ce soit sur le plan offensif, défensif ou administratif. Mais connaissant Xion, elle ne dirait absolument rien, malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle pourrait endurer. Si par malheur, par la contrainte, elle livrait des données, ce ne serait jamais de choses très importantes qui pourraient nuire à son camp. Kairi explosa de fureur, demandant pourquoi Xigbar ne prenait aucune mesure pour aller délivrer son amie, secouant le pauvre Terra qui n'avait pas demandé à être pris pour un prunier. Il la prit par les épaules pour la calmer.

— Le chef préfère attendre un peu et établir un plan d'attaque, expliqua-t-il. Si on se précipite, on court droit à la catastrophe, et cela peut même mettre Xion en danger.

Kairi hocha la tête et soupira. L'idée que Xion soit captive ne la rassurait pas du tout, mais elle devait s'y faire pour le moment. Sora proposa qu'ils aillent faire un tour dans le jardin à côté du bâtiment pour se détendre et se calmer suffisamment pour avoir l'esprit clair. La rousse accepta sans hésitation et suivit son ami à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Riku quant à lui préféra aller voir Marluxia afin d'obtenir plus d'informations sur les cyborgs, au cas où il serait de nouveau amené à en affronter. De plus, il voulait voir de ses yeux les dégâts qu'avait causés cette fille. Il pouvait autant s'agir de plaies ou autres blessures physiques que des traumatismes mentaux, même si les scientifiques n'utilisaient pas ce genre de techniques lors de tels combats improvisés.

Marluxia se reposait dans l'infirmerie, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il devait sans doute repenser à son combat, car, selon des témoins, les capacités du cyborg s'étaient avérées bien plus impressionnantes que celles des deux autres. Toutefois, ses aptitudes ressemblaient à celles du 01. Riku s'approcha du lit de Marluxia et fit un salut, le sortant ainsi de sa torpeur.

— Je suis Riku, membre du bataillon numéro deux des forces offensives terrestres.  
>— Ah, oui, je vois qui tu es, acquiesça Marluxia. Tu es directement affilié aux ordres de Xigbar. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?<br>— Du cyborg vous ayant mis dans cet état.

Marluxia arbora un sourire amusé, reconnaissant bien le caractère obstiné et teigneux de certains soldats du bâtiment. Il se redressa correctement sur son lit et inspira doucement. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire sur cette fille…

— Elle est la 02, débuta-t-il. Elle est donc le deuxième cyborg créé, et ses capacités dépassent de loin tout ce que j'ai pu entendre à propos du 01 et du 04. Elle est très rapide, certainement grâce à son faible gabarit, et manie avec brio sa longue rapière. Elle a aussi de bons réflexes qui lui ont sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

En écoutant la description faite par son supérieur, Riku fit instantanément la comparaison avec le 01. Il était vrai que, lorsqu'il l'avait combattu, le mage n'avait pas décelé des réflexes extraordinaires, seul point que les deux cyborgs n'avaient pas en commun. Peut-être qu'il était aussi moins rapide, si l'on se fiait à la manière dont Marluxia parlait de la vitesse de la 02. Dans tous les cas, Riku enregistra mentalement toutes les informations que l'homme venait de lui donner, puis il le remercia.

— Vos blessures sont graves ? s'enquit-il ensuite.  
>— Ca va, elle ne m'a porté qu'un coup qui m'aurait pu être fatal, les autres sont moindres, déclara Marluxia. Ce n'est que physique, alors ça ira.<p>

Le mage venait de décréter cela comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Riku. Ce dernier était rassuré ; au moins, les cyborgs ne pouvaient pas affecter l'esprit comme les sorciers, ceux-ci avaient donc un avantage sur ce plan-là. Il ne restait plus qu'à perfectionner les magies d'illusion et de traumatismes mentaux, pour ainsi les déstabiliser plus qu'il ne fallait. Il s'agirait d'un plan parfait, mais encore fallait-il que les mages soient assez doués pour utiliser ce type de magie qui requérait beaucoup d'énergie, de concentration et de force mentale. Pour le moment, il allait s'entraîner de manière à ce que ses attaques soient plus efficaces, autant au niveau de la puissance que de la trajectoire et des effets produits.

Riku quitta le bâtiment et se rendit dans la résidence pour se reposer. Toute cette histoire en une seule journée, c'était décidemment bien trop gros à assimiler d'un coup. Il allait y réfléchir calmement et traiter chaque point minutieusement. Il profitait de l'air frais de la soirée, pas spécialement pur, mais rafraîchissant et relaxant. Le vent soufflait doucement, repoussant les mèches argentées de l'adolescent vers l'arrière, tandis que ce dernier en jouissait pleinement. Il avait l'impression que le vide se faisait dans sa tête, qu'il devenait plus léger et tous ses soucis paraissaient moins durs à porter. Il ne pensait pas qu'une simple brise comme celle-ci pouvait avoir autant d'effets bénéfiques.  
>Lorsqu'il atteignit la grande demeure, Riku regretta de quitter toute cette fraîcheur qu'il appréciait tant pour l'échanger contre la chaleur artificielle et une atmosphère pleine… de gentillesse ? d'harmonie ? Il ne pouvait pas définir l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette résidence, dans laquelle il avait vécu pourtant pendant plus de sept ans. Même si l'âge minimum requis pour entrer dans l'armée était de quatorze ans, Riku avait eu la chance d'y être formé directement à partir de douze ans. De ce fait, il connaissait assez bien les lieux et le système. Il monta dans sa chambre située en face de celle de Sora, s'affala littéralement sur son lit et ferma les yeux.<p>

— Premier point, murmura-t-il, le cyborg 01…

L'humanoïde auquel il avait été confronté durant un laps de temps était plutôt correct pour juger et connaître ses capacités. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pu se servir de son bras droit, alors peut-être qu'il était encore plus fort que cela… Riku savait en tout cas que dans tous les domaines, ce cyborg s'avérait meilleur que lui ; vitesse, technique, réflexes et puissance. Peut-être que pour cette dernière, ils étaient à force égale – s'ils se battaient à mains nues – étant donné que les coups de pieds que le 01 avait essayé d'asséner n'avaient pas parus suffisamment rapides ou violents pour faire autant de dégâts que ses dagues. Néanmoins, le mage ne niait pas que si le combat avait duré, il aurait sans conteste perdu. Il était sur le point de se faire tuer lorsque le deuxième cyborg était arrivé comme une tornade dans la bibliothèque pour battre en retraite. Riku ne savait pas grand-chose sur le 04, mis à part le fait qu'il possédait une dextérité hors pair dans le maniement dans la lance, et que ses attaques étaient toujours brutales, sanglantes et sans scrupule. Maintenant qu'il assemblait les pièces du puzzle, il voyait clairement une association équilibrée dans les compétences de ces êtres : le 01 était polyvalent, la 02 possédait une grande vitesse et le 04 comptait énormément sur sa force de frappe. Restait à savoir ce que le 03 leur réservait…

— Deuxième point, les dossiers volés…

Les archivistes avaient rapporté que des listes de mages ne se trouvaient plus dans les étagères. Les chefs pouvaient facilement supposer que les scientifiques désiraient obtenir le plus d'informations possibles sur les capacités de tous les sorciers, ou tout du moins une partie. Il s'agissait de listes sur des mages de rang B, ce n'était pas un hasard ; ils voulaient certainement commencer par éliminer les plus puissants. Les dossiers des mages A et S se situaient dans une salle particulière attenante au bureau du chef de la direction offensive afin qu'elles ne soient pas subtilisées aussi facilement que cela avait été pour les B. Riku ne voyait pas d'autre hypothèse quant à l'utilité de ces textes volés.

— Troisième et dernier point, les attaques…

Les offensives lancées par les scientifiques semblaient désordonnées et complètement aléatoires. Etait-ce un test ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas, à vrai dire ; des savants voulant réellement prendre la place des magiciens dans le pays n'y arriveraient jamais avec de telles attaques. Seulement, les cyborgs semblaient parés à toute épreuve et prenaient des initiatives rapidement dans n'importe quelle situation, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir… Peut-être que les stratégies, pour eux, s'avéraient futiles et une perte de temps ?

— Pff, c'est toujours aussi confus…, se plaignit Riku en se passant un bras sur les yeux.

Comment allait-il se préparer pour le prochain combat, qui pouvait même avoir lieu dans la nuit ? S'il ne connaissait qu'une partie des capacités de l'ennemi, gérer la situation s'avérerait ardue. Mais dans l'autre camp, le même problème s'imposait sans doute également, alors personne n'avait l'avantage… De toute évidence, la seule chose que les mages pouvaient faire était augmenter la puissance de leur magie ainsi que leur endurance mentale. Riku songeait qu'il ferait mieux de s'y mettre tout de suite, mais la fatigue ne lui permettait pas de jouir de toutes ses compétences. Il décida de cesser de réfléchir à tout cela et d'essayer plutôt de faire une sieste. Dormir pourrait peut-être l'aider à remettre toutes ces informations en ordre, et à y voir bien plus clair.

* * *

><p>— J't'apporte ton dîner, miss.<p>

Aux alentours de dix-neuf heures et demie, Vanitas avait été chargé d'apporter à la mage retenue prisonnière un plateau-repas, qu'il fit passer sous une fente assez large ouverte avec des clés. Xion restait assise dans un coin de sa cellule, la tête reposée sur ses genoux ramenés à elle. Le 04 l'observa quelques instants dans cette position fœtale, haussa un sourcil et la laissa pour remonter à la surface. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire d'elle, au juste ? Elle refusait de coopérer, ne disait pratiquement rien, en d'autres termes elle s'avérait inutile. Pourquoi ne pas directement l'éliminer ? Vanitas secoua la tête de droite à gauche, se rappelant que s'ils agissaient ainsi, les mages se révolteraient facilement et attaqueraient le bâtiment pour se venger. Elle devait plutôt servir d'appât pour attirer tous ces types.

Alors qu'il traversait le hall, Vanitas entendit des voix provenir d'un bloc opératoire. Intrigué et curieux de savoir ce que les médecins pouvaient trafiquer, il s'approcha et colla son oreille contre les portes. Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix de cette femme dans la bâtisse, et encore moins chez les docteurs. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas entendre distinctivement leur discussion, qui pourtant devait être très intéressante, selon le 04. Dans la soirée, presque plus aucun médecin ne travaillait, à moins qu'il effectue des recherches ou fasse des expérimentations, mais actuellement, tout le monde s'activait principalement sur des stratégies.

— Il est prêt ? murmura l'un des hommes présents dans la salle, que Vanitas reconnut.  
>— Pas encore, répondit la femme. Cela ne devrait plus tarder, mais il manque encore des données pour le perfectionner encore plus.<br>— Bien. Je te fais confiance.

Vanitas écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix de Saix. La haute hiérarchie cachait des choses… Il se releva brusquement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas et s'empressa de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir pour éviter que le balafré ne le voie. Ce dernier retourna tranquillement dans son bureau, et dans ses mains se trouvait une pochette. Elle contenait sûrement des informations concernant « il ». Le 04 jugea plus judicieux d'en parler avec les autres cyborgs pour connaître leurs avis sur le sujet. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait trop et que cette conversation n'avait rien de spécial, qu'elle concernait une nouvelle arme ou un engin permettant d'effectuer des recherches plus rapidement, mais il n'y croyait pas. Si tel avait été le cas, la réunion pour parler de cela n'aurait pas été tenue aussi secrète et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes… Jamais aucune assemblée ne s'était déroulée dans un bloc opératoire.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il s'aperçut que Roxas venait de se réveiller, tandis que Naminé semblait se remettre de ses blessures depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes – elle avait repris conscience avant qu'il ne parte. A la bonne heure ! Aussitôt, Vanitas se jeta sur l'occasion que tout le monde soit réuni et s'exclama vivement :

— Les gars, j'ai surpris une convers' bizarre ! Saix, avec d'autres médecins, dont une femme, parlaient d'un nouveau truc qu'ils doivent perfectionner… Vous avez une idée ?

Les trois humanoïdes se lançaient des regards interrogateurs, ne voyant pas spécialement de lien entre les mots de Vanitas.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème, commença calmement Naminé.  
>— Vous avez déjà vu une femme médecin dans notre bâtiment ? A part les infirmières, demanda le 04.<br>— Maintenant que tu le dis…, souffla Demyx. Peut-être qu'on fait pas gaffe, c'est tout.  
>— Je pencherais plutôt pour l'idée que Vanitas imagine trop de choses, intervint froidement Roxas. Avec une telle discussion, tu ne peux pas déduire que les chefs cachent quelque chose.<p>

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Si le 01 pouvait se montrer plus sympathique quelques fois, la plupart du temps il était exaspérant, cassant et beaucoup trop sérieux. Le 04 soupira bruyamment, marcha d'un pas énervé vers son lit sur lequel il s'assit, puis fixa Roxas du regard.

— J'ai peut-être l'air parano, mais je sais ce que je dis, grogna-t-il. Même si Saix parle toujours d'un ton détaché et froid, cette fois il était genre plus… stressé, j'crois.

Roxas haussa les épaules et bâilla nonchalamment. En le voyant ainsi, dur d'imaginer qu'il était un redoutable adversaire. Demyx et Naminé ne savaient pas vraiment quoi penser des nouvelles que Vanitas venait de leur apporter. Il était vrai que le 01 marquait un point, en disant que son cadet gambergeait trop sur quelque chose de si vague. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir dans ce genre de cas. Le brun soupira d'exaspération et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, leur disant de laisser cette affaire de côté. Il mènerait peut-être sa propre enquête, mais pour le moment il ne tenait pas à se disputer avec ses acolytes alors qu'une attaque de groupe serait sûrement lancée. Ne pas s'entendre créerait forcément des désaccords quant à la formation et aux offensives à utiliser.

— Bon ok, laissons tomber, souffla-t-il. Rien de prévu pour ce soir ?  
>— On a déjà attaqué les mages deux fois aujourd'hui, rappela Roxas, donc je ne pense pas que l'on doive organiser un autre assaut.<p>

Vanitas acquiesça et, un peu soulagé, s'autorisa à s'affaler sur son lit de manière négligée. Les deux seules choses que faisaient les cyborgs la plupart du temps étaient se battre et rester dans leur chambre sans rien faire. Ils s'entraînaient beaucoup également, mais leur statut d'humanoïde leur permettait de maintenir leurs capacités à un niveau régulier et ces exercices ne s'avéraient pas obligatoires pour qu'ils gardent la forme. De ce fait, rester ainsi enfermés dans cette pièce ne leurs posait pas de problème, et cela leur accordait un moment de répit dans tous ces combats.

Puis soudain, des secousses se firent ressentir, des bruits d'explosion arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles, et de la fumée grise s'échappait de l'arrière du bâtiment, faisant paniquer tous les scientifiques présents. Même dehors, dans la rue, dans les restaurants, dans les immeubles, dans les parcs, tout le monde se mettait à courir et à hurler, se bousculant les uns les autres sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait. Un deuxième fracas éclata, plus fortement, à l'entrée de l'établissement cette fois-ci. Les cyborgs s'étaient tous redressés, et chacun descendait à présent les marches des escaliers afin de se rendre dans le hall et d'y connaître l'origine, même si la réponse paraissait évidente.

— Nous vous encerclons, déclara une voix féminine et imprégnée de haine. Inutile de résister, nos mages vous réduiront en poussière avant même que vous ayez pu lever le petit doigt ! Soyez calmes et on vous fera pas de mal.

* * *

><p>Un sondage vous attend dans mon profil concernant le pairing yaoi de la fic. Je serai contente si vous y votiez. ^^ (même s'il est déjà défini, eh eh)<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçus, étant donné qu'il ne s'y passe pas graaand-chose. Est-ce que vous vous posez des questions concernant la conversation que Vanitas a surprise ? Pourquoi Riku réfléchit autant ? Que compte faire Xion ? xD


	6. Passage à l'acte

Hey !

Concernant mon sondage, j'ai été assez surprise de voir que le RikuRoku était en tête (bon, il y avait deux votes mais quand même). :D Je ne dis rien, je vous laisse découvrir !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, et je m'en excuse. ._.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 :<span> Passage à l'acte**

Evidemment, qui d'autre que les mages pouvaient venir attaquer les scientifiques à une heure pareille ? Le général supervisant cet assaut était une femme assez petite, blonde, et deux mèches détachées du reste de sa chevelure s'étiraient vers l'arrière de son crâne. L'on pouvait percevoir dans son regard vert tant de mépris qu'elle semblait prête à se battre jusqu'à la mort sans hésitation pour atteindre son but. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean bleu foncé, certainement pour lui accorder plus de liberté de mouvement. Dès que les cyborgs furent au rez-de-chaussée, les troupes ennemies braquèrent leurs regards sur eux, levèrent leurs bras en position d'attaque, prêts à les affronter à coups de magies diverses et variées. Arriva ensuite Luxord, les bras croisés, dévisageant ceux qui avaient osé provoquer un tel remue-ménage dans le bâtiment principal des scientifiques.

— Alors comme ça, vous voulez que nous nous rendions ? demanda calmement Luxord.  
>— En quelque sorte, oui, répliqua dédaigneusement la femme, même si je préfère ma façon de dire les choses.<p>

Le scientifique sourit, amusé, et s'approcha un peu plus près de son opposante.

— Je suis Luxord, le second chef de la ligue des scientifiques, se présenta-t-il. Puis-je avoir votre nom ?  
>— Larxène, la subordonnée la plus dévouée de Marluxia, déclara-t-elle en remuant les doigts de sa main droite.<p>

Des étincelles frémirent autour de sa main, et lorsqu'elle la leva en l'air, des cercles d'électricité se déplacèrent lentement vers Luxord et les cyborgs. Ces derniers froncèrent les sourcils en regardant l'attaque venir, la trouvant étrangement facile à esquiver. Ils préférèrent attendre un instant avant d'agir, mais cela ne fut pas judicieux ; à peine les anneaux avaient-ils parcouru deux mètres qu'ils fondirent littéralement sur leurs cibles dans tous les sens. Ils s'entrechoquaient, rebondissaient, ricochaient sur les murs, et les éviter paraissait totalement impossible. Luxord tentait tant bien que mal de les esquiver, les humanoïdes faisant de même, jusqu'à ce que l'un des mages signale précipitamment que quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux à grande vitesse, totalement paniqué.

— La cyborg 02…, devina Larxène en jetant des regards furtifs de tous les côtés.

Naminé, après avoir zigzagué entre les anneaux, les avoir parés à l'aide de sa rapière et s'être tracée un chemin à travers les piliers du hall qui lui permettaient d'agir discrètement, arriva au niveau de la mage et glissa périlleusement son épée sous sa gorge. Larxène déglutit difficilement en sentant le tranchant de la lame la menacer aussi dangereusement. Sitôt que la 02 pressa sa rapière un peu plus fort sur son cou, elle stoppa les cercles d'électricité qui s'évanouirent dans un grésillement.

— Je vois ce que les autres ont voulu dire sur ta rapidité, chuchota doucement Larxène. Mais la vitesse seule ne te permettra pas de gagner.  
>— Et si on combine la vitesse et la force ? intervint soudainement Vanitas.<p>

Le brun donna un violent coup de pied dans le flanc gauche de la mage qui fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin, beaucoup trop surprise par cette venue plus brutale. Son dos heurta l'un des piliers de pierre, mais elle essaya de se relever le plus vite possible malgré la douleur. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle utilisa rapidement un sort Soin + lui permettant d'atténuer la douleur qui la lançait dans le dos. Elle lança un juron et se redressa, les yeux brillants de colère plus que jamais.

Vanitas arborait un sourire fier et regrettait quelque peu de n'avoir pas utilisé spontanément sa lance. Son adversaire aurait été mise au tapis instantanément, il l'aurait littéralement transpercée… Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi il avait agi aussi bêtement sans attendre les ordres de Luxord – Naminé non plus, mais elle l'avait plutôt fait pour sauver tout le monde. Roxas et Demyx s'attaquaient déjà à la troupe de mages sous les ordres de Larxène, et comme ils l'avaient prévu, le fait qu'ils se battent au corps à corps leur donnait un avantage. De ce fait, Roxas ne lâchait sous aucun prétexte ses ennemis et tranchait sans pitié leurs gorges, les transperçait au corps, leur donnait des coups de pied, le tout pour les empêcher de riposter. Le 03 quant à lui utilisait un long bâton de bois rétractable – c'était pourquoi il avait pu le cacher sur lui jusqu'à maintenant – aux extrémités plus larges que le reste. Sa longue portée lui permettait d'affronter deux ennemis à la fois s'il réussissait à se positionner dans un bon angle, où il pouvait à la fois attaquer devant et derrière lui – et accessoirement sur les côtés. L'on pouvait le comparer à Vanitas, mais ce dernier possédait plus la force brute que la force stratégique.

Luxord avait en mains deux pistolets noirs à recharge par cartouches. Les carcasses et les crosses de ses armes de poing étaient grosses et apportaient beaucoup plus de poids. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une précaution pour éviter que quiconque, en possession de ses pistolets, puisse les utiliser et les retourner contre lui. Le regard fixé sur la foule de combattants à l'entrée, il guettait chaque mage susceptible de porter un coup fatal à ses hommes lorsque l'un d'eux se trouverait dans un angle mort. Un tir, puis deux, puis trois, puis une rafale de balles, et plusieurs sorciers tombèrent à terre, touchés à la tête ou à la poitrine. Luxord comptait mentalement le nombre de ses projectiles tirés afin de savoir à l'avance quand est-ce qu'il devrait recharger ses armes. Il retira précipitamment la cartouche de son pistolet droit pour la remplacer par une autre, la précédente retombant négligemment sur le sol en éparpillant les douilles dont la chute provoqua un certain écho. Et il continua à assurer les arrières de ses cyborgs.

Naminé et Vanitas s'occupaient de Larxène ainsi que des gardes du corps rapprochés de celle-ci. Roxas et Demyx empêchaient les mages de progresser dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Luxord jouait le rôle de soutien dans cette bataille. Les autres scientifiques s'étaient réfugiés dans le hangar situé non loin de la bâtisse où tout le matériel nécessaire à la construction de divers engins était entreposé. Saix se chargeait de la protection de Vexen en l'accompagnant dans l'entrepôt. Aucun scientifique, à part les cyborgs et les chefs, ne savait se battre, c'est pourquoi ils avaient créé les humanoïdes pour les protéger. Larxène sembla remarquer le peu d'effectifs dans le camp adverse, et cela l'amusa au plus haut point.

— Votre armée ne se constitue que de ces bras cassés ? se moqua-t-elle. Laissez-moi rire ! Vous n'êtes que cinq et espérez tout de même gagner contre moi, avec ma vingtaine d'hommes ?  
>— La moitié de ta troupe a été exterminée, très chère, fit remarquer Luxord tandis qu'il braquait le canon de son pistolet vers elle. Tu seras peut-être la prochaine à être éliminée par mes Joueurs, si tu continues à résister.<p>

Larxène sourit sarcastiquement, tout en esquivant un coup porté par Vanitas. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à renouveler l'assaut mais la mage ne lui en laissa pas le temps et, d'un mouvement sec de la main, elle fit monter le cyborg dans les airs, avant de le catapulter contre la paroi vitrée de l'entrée. Le 04 cligna les yeux, ne réalisant pas tout de suite sa condition. Il leva les yeux vers son opposante, qui affichait un sourire victorieux, et lorsqu'il fut brutalement projeté vers l'arrière en détruisant complètement la vitre, il poussa un cri de douleur insoutenable. Les éclats de verre s'éparpillèrent tout autour de lui, et par chance aucun ne se planta dans son dos, mais les passants qui marchaient près du bâtiment ne furent pas épargnés. Naminé se rapprocha de Larxène et lui administra quelques coups de rapière, mais son ennemie évitait aisément ses offensives. Elle recula de quelques pas pour esquiver la sphère de feu qui se dirigeait rapidement vers elle, mais elle fut éjectée contre un pilier par un puissant sort de vent lancé par l'un des mages présents. La 02 retomba au sol et se réceptionna sur ses mains, fit un salto et atterrit légèrement sur ses pieds. Elle tituba quelque peu, encore sonnée par le choc, mais sitôt qu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle se chargea d'éliminer l'homme qui avait osé l'attaquer. Et cela ne fut pas difficile.

Vanitas se releva aussi vite qu'il le put et tenta de ne pas mêler les civils à cette bataille ; à tous les coups, ils rejoindraient les mages et se ligueraient contre les scientifiques, ce qui ferait des ennemis en plus. Le cyborg se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, les idées affluant dans son esprit de manière désordonnée ; s'il essayait de continuer le combat dans la bâtisse, cela n'empêcherait pas que d'autres personnes soient blessées ; évacuer toute la zone paraissait impensable au vu de leur autorité. Il se racla la gorge, n'ayant pas d'autre option que de combattre dans la rue.

— Hé, Larxène truc ! interpela-t-il tandis qu'il jetait des regards furtifs autour de lui. La zone de combat semble s'être étendue, depuis que tu m'as propulsé contre la vitre…  
>— Tu oserais te battre dans la rue ? demanda-t-elle en arborant un sourire en coin. Personnellement ça me dérange pas. Viens par ici, gamine !<p>

Larxène lança un regard provocateur en direction Naminé, qui fronça les sourcils et s'approcha instantanément de son adversaire. Grâce à sa rapidité extrême, elle lui infligea une blessure à la cuisse droite, une plaie fine mais suffisamment efficace pour la surprendre et lui faire baisser la garde, ne serait-ce qu'un infime instant. Vanitas se saisit de l'occasion et se précipita avec joie sur la mage, qui écarquilla les yeux et paniqua. Que devait-elle faire ? Encerclée ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper et invoquer un sort prendrait trop de temps, qu'il s'agisse d'une magie basique ou non. De plus, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer dans ce moment de brouillard total dans son esprit, et elle prendrait certainement une mauvaise initiative si elle faisait quelque chose. De toute façon, il était trop tard.

— Et bang ! s'écria Vanitas.

Sa lance transperça littéralement la poitrine de Larxène, avec précision et netteté, sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun scrupule, sans aucune honte. Le liquide carmin gicla sur l'arme, sur les vêtements, sur les murs, se mit à couler en grosses gouttes sur le sol. La femme magicienne s'arrêta immédiatement dans toutes ses actions ; son cerveau ne lui répondait plus, sa voix s'était évanouie dans sa gorge, ses yeux regardaient sans voir, elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Etait-ce cela, mourir ? Ne plus voir aucune image défiler, sentir son corps se vider d'un coup après la douleur physique provoquée par la blessure ? Vanitas, en esquissant un sourire, retira sa lance avec la même brutalité qu'il avait utilisée pour la planter. Ce dernier acte acheva tout de suite la vie de Larxène.

Vanitas se redressa et soupira longuement. Il observa avec indifférence le corps de la mage étendue au sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang ; finalement, elle n'avait pas été une ennemie redoutable à vaincre. Naminé avait à peine jeté un regard sur le cadavre qu'elle détournait déjà les yeux pour faire face aux autres mages restants. La plupart avait tenté de s'enfuir, bousculant ainsi tous les passants qu'ils croisaient, mais c'était sans compter sur Roxas qui les poursuivait et mettait rapidement fin à leurs jours. Demyx bloquait les portes d'entrée afin d'empêcher toute sortie – ou toute entrée si renfort il y avait – et éradiquait par la même occasion tous ceux qui essayaient de forcer le passage. Il s'y prenait maladroitement, ne sachant pas comme faire pour abréger le plus vite possible les souffrances de ses opposants, mais sur le moment il ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Luxord quant à lui se chargeait de les affaiblir afin de faciliter la tâche au 03.

— Vous aurez beau essayer de nous échapper, vous n'y parviendrez pas, décréta Luxord en tirant une balle, abattant ainsi un mage.

Le bataillon ne comportait plus qu'une poignée d'hommes. Roxas, le regard vide de sentiment, se positionna en face de ses ennemis et leur trancha la gorge en un coup de la dague qu'il maniait à la perfection. Naminé en fit de même, tandis que Demyx les assommait à la tête. En quelques minutes, la troupe de mages fut réduite à néant. Le calme revint enfin dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, même si au dehors la panique générale dominait encore les rues. Chacun avait pu voir avec effarement et dégoût la manière dont les cyborgs se battaient, et cela avait certainement dû renforcer les avis de certains concernant la barbarie des scientifiques.

— C'est horrible, tous ces morts…  
>— Ce sont des monstres !<br>— Elle n'était pas une mage très connue ?  
>— Il faut prévenir l'Etat !<p>

Des messes basses s'élevaient un peu partout dans l'assemblée, provoquant une émeute devant le bâtiment des scientifiques. Plusieurs personnes lançaient des regards écœurés ou pleins de haine aux gagnants de ce combat, sans faire attention aux corps qui gisaient sur le sol. Ils les insultaient, les rabaissaient, les traitaient de tous les noms, créaient une révolte générale. Les cris fusaient de partout, et à travers ces hurlements, l'on pouvait ressentir leur désarroi et le mépris qu'ils portaient à ces hommes.

— Bordel, je pensais bien que ça finirait comme ça, en laissant le combat s'étendre dans la rue…, grommela Vanitas tandis qu'il essuyait des gouttes de sang sur ses joues.  
>— Nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Luxord. Roxas, Naminé.<br>— Compris, acquiescèrent simultanément les deux premiers cyborgs.

Ni une, ni deux, Roxas et Naminé se jetèrent dans la foule des badauds en agitant leurs armes afin de les faire fuir à la vue des lames luisantes. Les passants poussaient des cris apeurés et effrayés, et s'éloignaient rapidement des cyborgs en espérant pouvoir s'en sortir indemnes. Les 01 et 02 n'affichaient aucune expression faciale particulière, si ce n'était un regard glacial lancé sur la foule, faisant ainsi passer l'ordre de s'en aller au plus vite. Rapières et dagues brandies, ils posaient des yeux indifférents sur ceux qui prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou, les traitant de monstres. Lorsque plus personne ne se trouva dans les environs, Luxord leur demanda de rentrer rapidement pour qu'ils puissent faire un bilan de la situation.

— Le bâtiment a subi des dégâts plus ou moins graves. Aucune victime de notre côté, et nous dénombrons environ vingt-huit mages morts, plus la chef, Larxène. Cette attaque avait pour but de nous obliger à capituler face à eux… Bon, débarrassons-nous des corps et ensuite, nous ferons une réunion avec Vexen et Saix.

Les quatre cyborgs hochèrent la tête et se mirent immédiatement au travail. Le moyen le plus simple afin de se débarrasser de ces cadavres était l'incinération, effectuée dans un deuxième hangar un peu plus fourre-tout. Il faudrait ensuite nettoyer tout ce sang.

* * *

><p>Elle en était certaine, c'était un combat qui se déroulait là-haut. Il n'y avait plus aucun garde à l'entrée, ce qui la surprit énormément. Les scientifiques la laissaient sans surveillance, ainsi, seule dans sa cellule ? Xion fronça les sourcils et tâta les barreaux de la grille devant elle, puis elle recula au fond de la geôle. Il devait bien y avoir cinq mètres minimum. Elle se concentra durant un certain laps de temps, les yeux rivés sur les barreaux, les mains jointes de façon à ce que seuls les doigts se touchent, puis elle lança violemment trois sphères de feu qui allèrent heurter la porte. Cette dernière se mit à chauffer dangereusement, mais le sort Triple Brasier X ne suffit pas à la détruire malgré l'explosion qu'il provoqua et la puissance de la magie. Xion se racla la gorge et serra les poings. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Ne lâchant pas l'affaire, elle réitéra son attaque, cette fois-ci avec un Brasier X fission, certes moins redoutable, mais doté du mérite de provoquer une déflagration plus violente. L'énorme projectile atterrit sur la porte, souleva un nuage de fumée dense, réchauffa l'atmosphère, mais après l'attaque la porte se trouvait toujours là, au milieu des braises. La jeune fille poussa un râle et cogna le mur de son poing, furieuse. Ils avaient donc vraiment pensé à tout ! Même au matériau des barreaux !<p>

— Je vais craquer…, souffla-t-elle, les mains sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Marluxia lâcha un soupir de désespoir. Larxène venait de mourir, elle avait échoué dans sa mission. Des troupes en moins. Un ennemi averti. Des pertes. Aucun gain, qu'il soit matériel ou psychologique. Il ne savait plus du tout comment gérer cette situation qui dépassait l'entendement. Si même envoyer une troupe de trente hommes ne suffisait pas à vaincre cinq scientifiques, il ne voyait pas de solution appropriée, si ce n'était de prendre chaque cyborg à part et de le battre. Il s'agissait d'une possibilité qu'avait envisagée Xigbar, mais pour le moment il ne possédait pas assez d'informations sur ces humanoïdes pour assurer une victoire totale. Si ses mages les plus expérimentés se faisaient éliminer à cause d'un manque de données, il se retrouverait dans de beaux draps… Marluxia, toujours allongé dans son lit d'infirmerie, repensait au jeune Riku. Ce dernier paraissait très intrigué, et une flamme de détermination brûlait en lui. L'on pouvait facilement savoir qu'il bouillait de rage de vaincre les cyborgs, et le fait qu'il demande plus d'informations le prouvait bien. Il était vrai que, puisqu'il avait affronté l'un d'entre eux, il lui était plus facile de percevoir leurs capacités.<p>

— Marluxia, tu dors ? demanda soudainement la voix de Xigbar à travers les rideaux.  
>— Non, répondit le blessé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<br>— Rien de particulier, je voulais qu'on discute des plans à établir.  
>— Dans ce cas, allons ailleurs.<p>

Marluxia se leva doucement de son lit en faisant attention à ne pas forcer sur ses blessures, puis proposa à Xigbar qu'ils aillent dans le jardin intérieur, situé au centre du bâtiment. Le chef de la direction offensive acquiesça et ils se rendirent au lieu indiqué. Il était vingt-deux heures passées, et chacun devait se trouver à présent dans la résidence, alors ils ne risquaient pas de réveiller qui que ce soit.

Le jardin intérieur était un endroit vraiment artificiel. Malgré le fait qu'il soit suffisamment composé d'éléments réalistes pour paraître authentique, l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait n'était pas du tout pareille. Les chemins étaient faits de graviers et de sable, tandis que des enclos comportaient de la verdure, des jeunes pousses d'arbres ainsi que des fleurs. Deux grands saules surplombaient l'ensemble du jardin, laissant ainsi passer peu de lumière provenant de la Lune. Xigbar et Marluxia s'assirent sur des rochers fabriqués à l'aide d'une magie de terre, puis entamèrent leur conversation après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait ici avec eux.

— L'attaque de Larxène a été un véritable échec, regretta Xigbar. J'osais espérer qu'elle parviendrait à au moins éliminer un cyborg, quitte à sacrifier sa vie.  
>— C'était une personne trop téméraire, elle n'était pas faite pour accomplir ce type de mission, confia Marluxia. J'aurais dû envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.<br>— Bah, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose ! Faudrait mieux qu'on se concentre sur nos prochains assauts.

Marluxia hocha la tête. Les scientifiques étaient à présent encore plus sur leurs gardes, et lancer une autre offensive directe ne serait pas aussi aisé. Les attaquer sur le terrain des mages s'avérait être le meilleur moyen de les vaincre facilement étant donné qu'ils n'auraient pas connaissance des lieux, à moins qu'ils n'aient réussi à se procurer des plans sur l'architecture et la structure du bâtiment. De toute évidence, avant d'entamer un combat, il fallait les attirer, et pour cela, Xigbar tentait de trouver une raison assez alléchante pour qu'ils se déplacent.

— Bon sang, on a rien pour les attirer ici, grogna le chef.

* * *

><p>Et ce chapitre prouve que j'ai encore des progrès à faire pour les combats à plus de... disons, quatre personnages. Sincèrement. xD<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)


	7. La paix présageant l'Enfer

OUI, JE SAIS. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas update PC, et j'ai pas d'excuse. Enfin, à moitié. A la base ce chapitre n'est pas censé être écrit, mais comme je trouvais que les événements s'enchaînaient trop vite, je l'ai écrit comme transition. Donc il se passe rien, MAIS du coup, je posterai la suite plus rapidement. Donc je m'excuse pour ce retard énorme. u_u

Enfin, pour ceux qui sont entre temps passés sur mon profil, vous aurez vu que j'ai une grosse baisse de motivation pour l'écriture, et même relire l'un de mes chapitres pour le corriger me demande un effort considérable. C'est pathétique. =/ Et en plus j'ai deux idées sur Fullmetal Alchemist depuis quelque temps qui m'attirent bien plus que KH... Je suis vraiment désolée.

Moira n'a pas pu faire la bêta-lecture pour ce chapitre, donc c'est normal que vous trouvez ce chapitre plus nul au niveau de la forme. x)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture quand même ? ._.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Chapitre 7 :<span> ******La paix présageant l'Enfer**

Le lendemain, Xigbar et Marluxia n'étaient pas plus avancés dans leur situation. Leur proposer un marché et leur donner rendez-vous au bâtiment des mages s'avéreraient suspect, et en aucun cas ils n'accepteraient. Le chef des opérations demanderait volontiers l'aide de quelqu'un, mais qui ? Qui, dans cette bâtisse, serait assez futé pour trouver un plan infaillible pour combattre ces satanés scientifiques ? A sa connaissance, personne. Ses soldats pourraient peut-être lancer à tout va des idées, mais il doutait que l'une d'entre elles soit réellement efficace. La seule solution qui leur restait demeurait la même : lancer une offensive directe, aux risques d'échouer de part leur impulsivité et leur manque de stratégie.

Le manque de stratégie ?

— Et bah voila ! beugla Xigbar tandis qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de réunion en compagnie d'autres généraux, reversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis en se levant.

Les autres mages le regardèrent, stupéfiés, mais surtout intrigués par le cri de victoire que venait de pousser leur collègue. Le borgne lança des regards gênés aux autres et s'éclaircit la voix avant de se rasseoir tranquillement.

— C'est ça notre plus gros problème : notre stratégie, expliqua-t-il avec assurance. On est pas assez organisés, si vous voulez mon avis.  
>— C'est vous le chef des opérations, monsieur, osa un général.<br>— Mais j'suis pas le commandant des mages ! riposta Xigbar. Faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il ramène ses fesses, notre _suprême commandant_.

Inutile de préciser que les sorciers avaient tous percé l'ironie dans la voix de Xigbar. Celui-ci se rendit compte de l'ampleur des propos en observant leurs visages effarés. Il avait osé parler de leur chef commun de manière irrespectueuse. Certes, ce n'était pas comme s'il accordait une très grande importance à la hiérarchie, et encore moins à ce commandant, mais il devait avouer que devant les autres, il s'agissait d'une très grosse erreur. Il tenta de reprendre les choses en mains.

— Bref. Pour dire que quelqu'un devrait le prévenir des faits et gestes des scientifiques ici.  
>— Le bâtiment principal se trouve de l'autre côté de la ville, on peut s'en charger aujourd'hui même, indiqua l'un des mages.<br>— Ok, ok, je vous laisse vous en charger, déclara Xigbar. Je peux en revenir à mes moutons ? Bien. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on attaque dans le tas comme des sauvages au lieu de traiter un par un chaque élément constituant les faiblesses et les forces de nos ennemis.

L'assemblée se mit à chuchoter, prit des notes sur les feuilles à leur disposition puis acquiesça face aux paroles du chef. Ce dernier s'assura que tout le monde l'écoutait, choisit ses mots et poursuivit :

— On sait tous que leur force, c'est les cyborgs. D'après les rapports rendus la veille concernant les combats menés, ils ont tous une spécialité. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire en sorte de les séparer et envoyer des unités face auxquelles ils ne pourront pas grand-chose.  
>— Excusez-moi, que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda un général.<br>— J'allais y venir. Vous avez tous sous les yeux une fiche de chaque cyborg qu'on connaît ?

Chacun farfouilla parmi les papiers qu'il possédait lesdites fiches, qui indiquaient sommairement les capacités des humanoïdes dont ils avaient pu entrapercevoir le pouvoir. En une seule journée, ils n'avaient décemment pas pu voir toute l'étendue de leur force, mais les maigres informations qu'ils détenaient les satisfaisaient quelque peu et leur donnaient une chance de les repousser.  
>Tout le monde tenait dans leurs mains les trois fiches, la quatrième étant impossible à faire de part le peu de résistance qu'avait opposée le 03 durant la capture. De surcroît, le mage qui était censé le ramener avait été fait prisonnier. Xigbar expliqua alors brièvement les particularités qu'il avait pu constater des 01, 02 et 04, allant de la polyvalence, passant par la vitesse et finissant par la puissance. Il osait espérer que tous les mages ici présents auraient remarqué cela, mais au vu des visages étonnés de certains, le chef se demandait réellement ce qu'ils faisaient à leurs postes de général. Heureusement, ceux qui connaissaient déjà ces spécificités abordèrent plus facilement le sujet de la stratégie et le débat commença. Enfin.<p>

* * *

><p>Luxord, Saix et Vexen, dans le bureau de ce dernier, parcourrait des yeux les renseignements volés aux mages la veille. La liste des mages de rang B. Ils avaient ordonné à Roxas et à Vanitas de dérober ce qu'ils trouvaient de plus important dans les plus brefs délais. Il s'agissait donc de personnes de rang B. Ils ne savaient si cela leur servirait énormément dans cette bataille, mais la moindre information pouvait peut-être s'avérer intéressant et crucial…<p>

Luxord tournait distraitement les pages du paquet de feuilles réunies entre elles par une attache en plastique sur le coin supérieur gauche. Pour le moment, il ne voyait que des adversaires de force moyenne, certainement ceux venant tout juste d'obtenir une promotion, car Saix trouvait dans sa liste quelques spécimens qui valaient le coup d'œil, qu'il déposait sur le côté. Vexen se saisit de l'une de ces fiches et la commenta.

— Force magique évaluée à six sur dix, vitesse à cinq, technique à sept… C'est une certaine Olette.  
>— C'est pour sa technique que j'ai retenu la fiche, précisa Saix. Elle est certainement capable de réagir en toutes circonstances et à se frayer un chemin en cas de problème.<br>— Ah, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! s'exclama Luxord. Riku, magie sept, vitesse six et technique sept. Il y a même une note spécifiant qu'il pourrait passer au rang A. Coriace, donc.

Les deux autres approuvèrent. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'un garçon de dix-neuf ans pouvait se montrer aussi dangereux… Mais ce n'étaient que des informations, de l'encre sur du papier, peut-être que la réalité ne s'avérait pas aussi dure ? A vérifier et en avertir les cyborgs. Ces derniers devaient impérativement être prêts face à n'importe quel adversaire et savoir les vaincre de manière rapide et efficace.  
>Pendant leur inspection des fiches, Luxord ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser à Vexen pour lui poser une question qui l'intriguait depuis un moment.<p>

— Tu ne comptes apprendre à te servir d'une arme ?  
>— Pour quoi faire ? rétorqua abruptement le plus vieux des deux. Les cyborgs sont là pour nous protéger, pas l'inverse.<br>— Si tu venais à être attaqué, comment te débrouillerais-tu ? intervint Saix, avouant que la question n'était pas idiote.

Si Luxord parvenait à utiliser deux pistolets à la fois, et Saix d'une longue épée, Vexen ne montrait aucune aptitude au combat, ce qui posait effectivement un réel problème. De plus, une bonne partie des scientifiques savaient à peine se servir d'un couteau, ce qui les rendait également inoffensifs. Seule une poignée d'hommes dans ce bâtiment parvenait correctement et consciencieusement à user d'une arme. Cela devenait vraiment inquiétant ; les cyborgs n'étaient que quatre, ils ne pouvaient pas se trouver partout à la fois pour protéger tous les scientifiques en danger. Cette situation de faiblesse se retournerait tôt ou tard contre eux.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de tel ne va arriver, susurra Vexen. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous protéger !

_Vieux fou_, pensèrent Luxord et Saix.

* * *

><p>Assis sur un banc de la salle d'entraînement, Sora n'était pas du tout rassuré. Kairi lui avait informé de l'échec cuisant de l'attaque lancée contre leurs ennemis, dirigée par Larxène. Il ne la connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle était réputée pour ne rien faire dans la dentelle et réussissait la plupart des opérations lui étant assignées. Mais il se trouvait que la mission de la veille faisait partie de celles qu'elle ne pouvait pas accomplir, qui s'est soldée par la mort. Le brun se demandait s'ils ne couraient pas tous à leur perte si le chef et les généraux ne prenaient pas rapidement une décision qui les ferait gagner.<p>

Kairi ne tarda pas à le rejoindre après une séance intensive de simulation de combat, épuisée. Elle n'était pas tranquillisée non plus, mais elle faisait confiance à ses supérieurs. Ils savaient tout de même gérer une telle situation…. Non ? Elle l'espérait en tout cas ; si un cyborg avait réussi à mettre Marluxia, le bras droit du chef des opérations offensives, dans un état pareil, il fallait absolument régler le problème de sorte à augmenter leurs défenses.

— Sora, ça te dirait de passer en ville ? proposa-t-elle. Il faut se détendre, je crois.

Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il considéra son offre un instant ; puis finit par accepter. Effectivement, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, même si le fait d'aller se promener en ville à un tel moment paraissait incongru. Il aurait bien aimé que Riku les accompagne, mais ce dernier avait préféré s'entraîner avec d'autres mages plus puissants, requérant plus de force et d'endurance. Il sentait que son ami voulait à tout prix vaincre ces humanoïdes, surtout après avoir entendu les paroles de Marluxia à propos de la 02. Rien ne pouvait le raisonner dans ce genre de situation où il y vendait corps et âme.

Après que chacun ait pris une bonne douche et revêtu une tenue correcte, les deux amis déambulèrent dans les rues, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire. Ils passaient dans les rues marchandes, regardaient dans les magasins ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver d'intéressant et observaient l'agitation générale du quartier. Sora n'était pas vraiment un adepte du shopping, mais il accompagnait Kairi. Et cette dernière se montrait en vraie fille à ce moment-là, à le tirer partout pour qu'ils aillent dans toutes les boutiques qui l'attiraient. Puis, ils entrèrent dans une petite bijouterie. Sora posa un regard émerveillé face à tous ces joyaux qui brillaient, mais son œil fut particulièrement attiré par quelque chose dans l'une des vitrines. Il s'approcha un peu plus, observa le collier en forme d'étoile dorée ornée d'une petite feuille verte à son sommet. Curieusement, ce pendentif avait une espèce de pouvoir attracteur sur lui. Doucement, il baissa les yeux sur l'étiquette blanche en-dessous de l'objet convoité et hésitait entre sourire ou pleurer.

— M-Mille munnies… ? bégaya-t-il.

Il sortit son porte-monnaie et regarda peureusement ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Deux mille huit cents munnies. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or, il fallait le dire. Il soupira. Il trouvait ce bijou tellement joli, avec cette chaîne couleur argent… Ce n'était sûrement pas du matériau précieux au vu du prix, mais cela avait le mérite d'être beau pour une fille. Oh et puis, il n'agissait que de mille munnies.

— Tu vas acheter ça ? interrogea soudainement Kairi en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

Sora sursauta en sentant la rousse arriver derrière lui et lui lança un regard terrifié. Kairi sourit face à la réaction du brun et déclara qu'elle trouvait également le pendentif charmant.

— Ben, à la base…, bafouilla Sora. Je voulais te l'acheter.  
>— Ah ? s'étonna Kairi.<p>

Elle observa de nouveau le collier, et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

— On se prend les mêmes ? lança-t-elle, confiante. Et un pour Riku.

Sora réfléchit quelques instants. Avoir le même collier ? Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, mais…

— Riku ferait mieux de s'en choisir un avec Xion, répliqua-t-il joyeusement.

Kairi émit un rire en entendant cela. Sous cet angle, effectivement, il valait mieux faire cela. De ce fait, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux qui possédaient le même bijou. Eux deux seulement.

* * *

><p>— Oulà, tu devrais calmer ta gâchette, Naminé ! s'écria Vanitas, recevant les débris de cibles que détruisaient la 02.<p>

Ils n'avaient reçu aucun ordre pour la journée, alors les cyborgs avaient décidé de tous se réunir dans la zone de combat pour perfectionner leurs mouvements. Si Vanitas préférait un duel contre Roxas, Naminé avait choisi les cibles mouvantes afin d'esquiver tout en attaquant. Malheureusement pour les deux autres, surtout le 04, la jeune fille n'y allait pas de main morte et ne faisait pas attention à son environnement. De ce fait, elle ne remarquait pas que certains des morceaux qu'elle pulvérisait s'échouaient sur ses camarades. Elle s'arrêta dans ses mouvements lorsqu'elle entendit Vanitas l'interpeler, puis se tourna vers lui.

— Désolée, je ne comptais pas te blesser, s'excusa-t-elle.  
>— Bien sûr, je sais, répliqua le 04. Je te demandais simplement d'y aller mollo, histoire que tu te retrouves pas totalement vidée de tes forces avec un simple entraînement.<br>— Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais, rassura calmement la 02.

Vanitas haussa les épaules. Que ce soit avec Roxas ou Naminé, il ne parvenait pas à avoir le dernier mot. D'ailleurs, le 01 se montrait encore moins bavard qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui intriguait le brun au plus haut point. Ses techniques et sa concentration n'en pâtissaient pas, mais il voulait bien savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son coéquipier.

— Hé Roxas, quelque chose va pas ? demanda-t-il.

Tout en parlant, il se jeta sur son adversaire, lance brandie, et tenta d'asséner un coup à la poitrine directement. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu se trouver à vingt centimètres de la partie visée, Roxas, de son seul bras valide, détourna la direction de l'assaut grâce à sa dague qu'il percuta avec l'arme de Vanitas.

— Absolument rien, répondit-il.

Il profita du fait que le 04 tituba quelque peu à cause du poids de sa lance qui penchait d'un côté, et glissa sur le sol, le pied en avant, qui heurta celui de son opposant. Le 04 perdit l'équilibre pour de bon, mais parvint à se rattraper en plantant sa lance dans le sol et en s'appuyant dessus. Il grimaça en pensant qu'il avait failli se faire avoir par les petits tours de Roxas. Néanmoins, il se reprit vite et retourna à l'attaque.

— T'avais juste pas l'air dans ton assiette, indiqua-t-il.

Vanitas prit Roxas de vitesse et lui administra un coup de pied au ventre. Le 01 se tordit sous l'attaque, et roula quelques mètres plus loin. Il tenta de se relever, mais le 04 pointait sa lance vers lui, l'air triomphant.

— Perdu ! s'extasia-t-il. Maintenant tu déballes ce que t'as à dire.

Le brun releva son arme pour laisser son camarade se relever. Ce dernier se remit rapidement sur pied et haussa les épaules.

— Rien d'important, dit-il. Je repensais simplement à notre journée d'hier.

Vanitas acquiesça, ne cherchant pas à obtenir plus d'informations, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Il savait que le blond pouvait se montrer aussi obstiné qu'il ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Il décida ensuite d'accompagner Naminé dans son entraînement ; parfois, le travail d'équipe demandait de l'expérience, et ne pas agir en synchronisation avec son partenaire s'avérait extrêmement dangereux.

Roxas quant à lui, préféra arrêter un moment, et rejoignit Demyx sur le banc. Le 03 ne s'entraînait pas aussi souvent qu'eux, certainement à cause de l'appréhension des combats qu'il ressentait, aussi bizarre cela que puisse paraître. Il s'agissait néanmoins d'une chose que les cyborgs comprenaient, et ils ne le forçaient pas à faire ce dont il ne voulait pas. Mais si Vexen l'ordonnait, dans ce cas-là il y serait obligé. Obéir aveuglément comme tout bon chien à son maître. N'opposer aucune résistance. Ne jamais contredire. N'enfreindre sous aucun prétexte n'importe quelle règle imposée. En fin de compte, ils n'étaient guère plus que des machines à tuer. Mais ceci, ils le savaient depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>La guerre venait à peine de commencer. Ce jour de répit ne signifiait rien ; quoi de plus normal que de préparer l'assaut juste après la déclaration du conflit ? Chacun s'affairait à réunir le nécessaire pour se protéger, et anéantir son ennemi par tous les moyens possibles. Peut-être que par la suite, un véritable cauchemar noierait les deux camps dans les profondeurs des abysses…<p>

* * *

><p>Je posterai le chapitre 8 à priori la semaine prochaine...<p> 


	8. Mettre les choses au clair

Voila le chapitre 8, comme dit dans le précédent chapitre. L'action est de retour. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8 :<span> Mettre les choses au clair**

_Cette nuit-là, on lui avait appris à vivre pour eux. D'abord avec des paroles, présentant la situation comme une évidence à respecter et à assimiler le plus vite possible, des mots convaincants et percutants, à leur image. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas les contredire car il était né pour leur obéir, né pour être utilisé comme un objet, né pour combattre. Si on lui disait qui étaient ses ennemis, il devait les abattre. S'il devait coopérer avec quelqu'un de la société, il n'avait pas à discuter. Les ordres, les ordres, les ordres. Puis, vint l'apprentissage pratique. On lui confia deux dagues, à la fois légères mais lourdes, à la fois faibles et puissantes, à la fois innocentes et coupables. C'était à lui d'en déterminer la nature, selon la manière avec laquelle il comptait s'en servir. Bien évidemment, les débuts furent laborieux, devant trouver son style de combat, tout en se soumettant aux conditions données par ses « tuteurs ». Rapide, efficace, discret, puissant et précis étaient les critères qu'il devait absolument garder en tête. Il s'acharna avec hargne afin de parvenir à un résultat concluant sur ses capacités._

_Ce fut aussi à partir de ce moment qu'il commit tous les crimes les plus horribles._

* * *

><p>Roxas se réveilla en sursaut. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, tentant de s'habituer à l'obscurité totale qui régnait dans la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il repensait sans cesse à la façon dont les scientifiques l'avaient « éduqué » et entraîné ? Cela paraissait pourtant tout à fait normal et légitime de la part de personnes voulant se venger d'un groupe d'individus, allant jusqu'à la haine profonde et l'envie de meurtre. Le cyborg se leva, mit ses chaussures et sortit doucement de la chambre en veillant à ne réveiller personne. Ses camarades dormaient encore profondément, en toute tranquillité. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, et lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée, il constata qu'il était une heure du matin passée. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'endormir en pleine après-midi. Il détourna son regard de l'horloge et s'approcha des portes d'entrée. Ces dernières étaient verrouillées la nuit, et seul un badge pouvait les ouvrir. Les cyborgs se servaient de leur émetteur pour cela, fixé sur leur vêtement, et Roxas se pencha pour que son appareil entre dans le champ d'action du détecteur se trouvant sur les poignées de portes. Un bip retentit et un voyant vert s'alluma. L'humanoïde se redressa et sortit du bâtiment ; les portes se cadenassèrent tout de suite après qu'elles se refermèrent.<p>

Le quartier était anormalement endormi. D'ordinaire, encore quelques personnes passaient dans les rues, mais l'incident survenu plus tôt dans la soirée avait sans doute dissuadé tout individu à rester dehors à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Tant mieux, se disait Roxas. Il ne craignait pas que quelqu'un le surprenne et n'avait pas à se cacher pour simplement prendre l'air. Il marchait calmement sous les lumières des lampadaires et des rayons de la Lune, le vent glacial de l'hiver soufflant sur son visage. Il ne se préoccupait pas du froid ; en y réfléchissant, il l'appréciait sûrement, bien plus que la chaleur de l'été. Il aimait cette atmosphère de solitude et de nostalgie que dégageait cette saison ; en un sens, cela lui ressemblait. Insensible, impitoyable, indifférent et égoïste. L'hiver ne se préoccupait pas des maladies qu'il pouvait causer, du froid qui faisait souffrir certains, tout comme Roxas qui tuait et blessait de manière impartiale. Oui, l'hiver lui correspondait totalement.

Puis, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le guidèrent tout droit vers le parc jouxtant le bâtiment des mages. Comment avait-il pu venir dans le camp ennemi ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, des bruits de pas le figèrent soudainement. Il tourna lentement sa tête, et quand il distingua la silhouette d'une personne, brutalement et agilement il asséna un coup de pied rotatif à l'inconnu. Seulement, son coup fut bloqué aisément, et quand il s'aperçut de l'identité de la personne, il recula prestement en se délivrant de la prise.

— Hé, on se calme, je ne vais pas me battre, déclara calmement Riku alors qu'il lançait un regard ennuyé sur Roxas. Il est une heure et demie du matin, je suis fatigué, et je suppose que toi aussi.

Le cyborg sonda son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier ne semblait pas mentir, et au vu de sa posture décontractée et totalement hors combat, il s'autorisa à baisser sa garde. Riku sembla étonné du changement d'attitude adopté par l'humanoïde, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

— Que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ? demanda Roxas.  
>— Je pourrai te retourner la question, fit remarquer Riku. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Quant à toi, rien ne me dit que tu n'étais pas venu pour espionner.<br>— Si tel avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas pu m'introduire dans votre bâtiment sans activer les alarmes de sécurité ou réveiller des mages, se justifia le blond.

Il n'avait pas tort ; personne n'avait besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que des alarmes étaient activées la nuit dans un tel établissement. Riku croisa les bras et se mit à faire quelques pas, ne supportant pas l'atmosphère de tension qui régnait entre eux deux ; il avait l'impression qu'en restant ainsi immobile, le cyborg l'attaquerait tôt au tard de manière facile et directe. Roxas se contenta de regarder son interlocuteur, sans dire un mot, attendant que ce dernier daigne parler.

— Très bien, je n'ai aucune raison de me battre contre toi, conclut Riku. J'ose espérer que tu ne m'attaqueras pas ?  
>— Tout dépendra de ton attitude, avoua le cyborg. Si je juge nécessaire de t'abattre, je le ferai sans hésiter.<br>— Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion. Je veux simplement discuter.

Discuter ? Ce mot sonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles de Roxas. Il ne s'imaginait pas entamer tranquillement une conversation avec un ennemi, alors que celui-ci semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans cette situation. Néanmoins il tiendrait parole, et pour le moment il ne devait pas l'attaquer sans raison particulière. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses principes, d'épargner un ennemi même si ce dernier ne tentait rien envers lui, mais cela n'était en ce moment pas à son avantage d'engager un combat.

Riku s'arrêta de marcher et fixa son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Il essayait de percevoir une quelconque émotion, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez ce garçon. Son acolyte le 04 se montrait sous tous ses états : furieux, enjoué, amusé, ennuyé, il était beaucoup plus expressif que le 01. Il allait d'abord commencer par recueillir des informations sur l'humanoïde s'il le pouvait, puis sur les scientifiques en général. Sa petite excursion nocturne n'aurait pas servi à rien s'il parvenait à récolter quelques données par-ci, par-là. Il s'agissait ce dont les mages avaient le plus besoin en ce moment afin de concocter un plan pour assaillir le camp ennemi, d'autant plus que de précieuses fiches de renseignements avaient été volées.

— Vous êtes au moins quatre cyborgs, je le sais, déclara-t-il en premier lieu. On a déjà rencontré le 02, le 04 et toi, le 01. Le 03 ne s'est pas encore manifesté dans le bâtiment, on ne connaît pas ses capacités, mais on a su deviner dans quoi, vous autres, excellez.

Roxas ne broncha pas. Lui-même avait déjà songé à ce sujet en repensant aux assauts qu'il avait menés dans la journée, et ces combats étaient largement suffisants pour déterminer les compétences de chacun, surtout au vu du type d'affrontement auquel ils s'étaient confrontés. Vanitas avait dû employer toute sa force pour exterminer rapidement ses adversaires ; Naminé devait agir plus rapidement que Marluxia pour créer un fossé de vitesse ; quant à lui, il utilisait toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait, et l'on pouvait savoir facilement qu'il ne possédait aucune capacité particulière, le rendant ainsi polyvalent. Il se contenta de lancer un regard d'approbation envers Riku.

— Je le sais bien, rétorqua-t-il. Mais c'est trop vague pour que vous puissiez former une armée contre nous en vous basant sur ces caractéristiques. Nous nous complétons, et nous attaquer ne servirait à rien puisque l'un possède ce que l'autre n'a pas.  
>— Dans ce cas, il suffit de vous attaquer à part, glissa Riku tandis qu'il arborait un sourire en coin.<p>

Cette fois-ci, Roxas montra un semblant d'agacement. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il s'abstint. Il n'avait rien à redire, le mage avait raison. Ils parviendraient bien entendu à repousser leurs ennemis, mais la difficulté pour ce faire montait d'un cran. Ils savaient tous que, séparés, leur efficacité s'amoindrirait, alors ils agissaient souvent par duo. Partir en solo devenait possible si la tâche n'était pas ardue ou ne présentait aucun risque.

Riku espérait avoir déstabilisé quelque peu Roxas, et pouvait ainsi arracher plus facilement des informations. Une personne ayant perdu son sang-froid avait plus de mal à contenir ses paroles et réfléchir de manière sensée et posée.

— Ce ne serait pas difficile, poursuivit le mage. On vous disperse grâce aux combats, et ensuite, ce sera des combats un contre un. Je suppose que vous ne prévoyez aucun plan pour ce genre d'assauts, vu que selon vous, cela n'arrivera jamais.  
>— Même ainsi, nos forces offensives et défensives ne faibliront pas, indiqua Roxas, aussi indifférent que précédemment.<p>

Riku fronça les sourcils. Ce cyborg était imperturbable, et plus tenace qu'il ne le pensait, quoi qu'il arrive, et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Comment parvenir à mener la conversation face à quelqu'un qui ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse ? Il ne tenait pas à s'énerver contre lui dans un moment pareil, mais si la situation l'exigeait, il n'aurait pas le choix… Pour l'instant, il tentait de rester calme. A un moment donné, le 01 céderait bien, il bondirait sur l'occasion…

— Les scientifiques pensent donc à tout, souffla-t-il. Que comptez-vous faire si vous obtenez les faveurs de l'Etat ?  
>— Cela ne te regarde en aucun cas, trancha Roxas. De toute manière, je pense que tu connais la réponse.<p>

Non, de toute évidence, Riku ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. N'étant pas de nature patiente, il n'arriverait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait en continuant à jouer à ce jeu, surtout contre une personne qui semblait prête à rester de marbre jusqu'à la fin. Il inspira profondément, et d'un geste rapide, il canalisa son énergie dans sa main droite pour former une sphère de feu, puis la lança sèchement. Roxas fit un quart de tour sur lui-même pour esquiver la magie, puis regarda le mage d'un air détaché. L'autre garçon ne montrait pas une animosité spéciale envers lui, mais l'humanoïde distinguait parfaitement son envie de combattre. Il avait donc eu bien raison de se méfier dès le début, dans le cas contraire il aurait été une cible facile pour le Brasier +. Celui-ci explosa dans l'air, quelques mètres plus loin dans un petit crépitement, laissant s'évaporer une légère fumée grise. Riku sourit sarcastiquement en voyant l'habileté presque naturelle du cyborg. Cela en devenait frustrant de voir qu'il avait une si grande facilité à éviter les attaques, alors que des personnes « normales » devaient s'entraîner durement pour parvenir à ce résultat.

Roxas sortit sa dague gauche, encore incapable de mouvoir correctement son bras droit, puis se mit en position de combat, le regard toujours aussi inexpressif. Même lorsqu'il se battait, aucune lueur n'animait ses yeux, de même pour ses gestes qui dégageaient une sensation de froideur et vides de toute implication distincte. Riku ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment de telles créatures pouvaient ainsi exister sans ressentir le moindre sentiment.

— Finalement, tu as décidé de m'attaquer, prononça le cyborg. Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je riposte.  
>— « Tu ne parles pas de gré, tu parleras de force » est ce qu'on dirait généralement, mais je ne suis pas du « général », alors je vais simplement t'écraser, informa Riku.<p>

La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté cette méthode, son adversaire avait largement pris le dessus ; il ne commettrait pas la même erreur deux fois. Eliminer un cyborg s'avérait un aussi bon choix, étant donné que cela supprimerait un ennemi de la liste à exterminer.

Dans la nuit noire, faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires et les rayons de la Lune, le vent soufflait fortement, rafraîchissant considérablement l'atmosphère, et devenait ainsi encore plus glacial qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce détail laissait un énorme avantage à Roxas, qui ne se préoccupait pas du froid et n'en ressentait pratiquement pas les effets. Riku quant à lui, bougeait plus difficilement avec ce vent ; de plus, ses magies de feu se retrouvaient considérablement affaiblies, et il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de les utiliser.  
>Le cyborg enchaînait ses attaques sans s'arrêter, ne laissait aucun temps de répit à son adversaire, technique qu'il avait déjà employée dans l'après-midi lors de leur premier affrontement. C'était tellement évident et facile de lire dans les mouvements d'un mage ! Bloquer ses assauts s'avérait tout aussi aisé, et Riku semblait hors de lui. La lame de la dague sifflait à ses oreilles, frôlait sa peau, infligeait des plaies lorsqu'elle atteignait son but, toutefois sans blessures graves. Il ne savait pas si son ennemi le faisait intentionnellement ou non, mais de toute évidence, ne pas pouvoir contre-attaquer l'agaçait profondément. Roxas le remarqua immédiatement, sentant dans les esquives du mage une pointe de lassitude désespérée.<p>

— Me battre contre vous est un jeu d'enfants, décréta-t-il alors qu'il maintenait son couteau à la gorge de Riku. Vous ne pouvez pas nous attaquer lorsque l'on est proche de vous, tous les cyborgs le savent. Cette compétence, la magie, dont vous êtes si fiers, n'est d'_aucune utilité_contre nous.

Riku retenait son souffle sous la menace de la dague prête à le tuer d'un instant à l'autre. Cependant, il profita de l'inattention de son adversaire pour préparer un sort dans sa paume gauche, dans laquelle un tourbillon d'air se créait lentement. Il esquissa un sourire et relâcha violemment la force de la magie qu'il contenait. Un extrême souffle agressif se souleva, mélangeant la magie aux éléments naturels, et frappa de plein fouet le cyborg. Si le vent en soi n'infligeait aucun dégât, les Rafales X, à très grande vitesse, étaient comparables à de fines lames qui traversaient l'espace en tranchant ce qu'elles croisaient. Roxas protégea immédiatement sa tête avec ses bras, relâchant sa dague par inadvertance, et sentit sa peau se taillader au fur et à mesure que le vent l'attaquait. Il fut même amené à reculer de force, entraîné par le courant d'air qui s'avérait bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait ; ses pieds décollaient presque du sol, et il dut s'armer de toute sa volonté pour ne pas tomber dans le piège que créait cette Rafale X.

Riku regardait avec satisfaction la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il avait enfin réussi à attaquer ce cyborg qui lui avait causé tant de problèmes. Il savourait en quelque sorte. Lentement et tranquillement, il se baissa et ramassa la dague à terre, tandis que son ennemi se demeurait toujours au centre du tourbillon. Il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, et ne manqua indéniablement pas toutes les ciselures au milieu de la lame ainsi que les gravures sur le manche, qu'il admira avec intrigue. Une si belle pièce aux mains de tels monstres. Il trouvait cela bien dommage que cette arme soit utilisée par les scientifiques…  
>Puis doucement, le vent cessa de souffler, le sort prenant fin, ce qui attira l'attention du mage. Il leva les yeux vers son opposant, courbé, haletant, les bras en sang, les vêtements déchirés et le visage blême.<p>

— Tu y as survécu ? demanda sans étonnement Riku. Je savais bien que la défense des cyborgs était plus élevée que celle des humains.

Roxas fit quelques pas en avant en titubant sur les côtés. Il essuya le sang présent sur son visage d'un rapide revers de main, et releva la tête. Si précédemment son regard était vide de toute émotion, cette fois-ci Riku put y percevoir une certaine détermination, aussi faiblement visible soit-elle. Les taches carmin sur sa peau reflétaient encore plus la couleur bleu de ses yeux perçants, et le mage devait avouer que ce n'était pas laid à regarder. Combiné à cela la couleur dorée des cheveux, et le blanc des vêtements… Sous cet angle, Riku pouvait le comparer à un ange déchu, souillé par le sang et ayant perdu tout de sa pureté. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, et il ne devait pas se laisser distraire pour si peu. Roxas le sortit en quelque sorte de ses songes.

— N'importe qui… aurait pu survivre à cette attaque, haleta-t-il. Elle est seulement suffisamment puissante pour… blesser gravement l'adversaire.

Ses paroles créaient une contradiction totale avec son état physique. Les bras complètement tailladés et apparemment impossibles à bouger, Roxas tenta tant bien que mal à saisir sa dague droite, encore dans son étui. Ses doigts répondaient à son cerveau, mais son bras ne bougeait que faiblement, et l'on pouvait voir tous les efforts à fournir pour le mouvoir. Riku trouva cette vue désolante. Le si dangereux cyborg se retrouvait dans un état lamentable en une seule attaque, mais toujours apte à continuer le combat. Cependant, la volonté ne suffisait pas, il fallait également en trouver la force, et c'était ce dernier qui lui faisait défaut. Il venait d'attraper son arme, mais son bras tremblait et paraissait tellement lourd à suspendre en l'air… Le mage soupira.

— Ecoute, je pense qu'on peut en rester là, proposa-t-il. Tu n'es pas capable de te battre, alors le mieux pour toi serait de te laisser faire gentiment sans résister davantage.  
>— Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? lâcha instantanément l'humanoïde. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui suivent aveuglément les mages de votre espèce.<br>— C'est comme tu voudras. Dans ce cas, tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Riku, les yeux fermés, agita ses mains devant lui. Il traça des halos de lumière blanche fluorescente qui s'évanouissaient petit à petit, puis des colonnes immaculées sortirent de terre subitement. Elles illuminèrent tout le terrain, et l'une d'elles surgit juste en dessous de Roxas. Elle brûlait. Elle faisait souffrir sans infliger de blessure observable. L'esprit se retrouvait dans un état de confusion total, plus rien ne répondait à la volonté de la victime, et cette dernière subissait un martyr indescriptible. Voila en quoi consistait la magie Sidéral, sort de lumière ultime qui nécessitait une grande maîtrise des arts magiques. Riku respirait difficilement ; ce sortilège lui coûtait énormément d'énergie, et n'ayant pas l'habitude de le lancer, utiliser autant de force ne lui était pas familier. Il s'étonnait et se réjouissait à la fois d'avoir pu se servir de cette magie, et avec cela, il était certain d'achever le cyborg. Cela le rendait quelque peu déçu d'éliminer un adversaire aussi fort qu'un humanoïde aussi facilement, mais ainsi, la victoire des mages sur les scientifiques était assurée avec une créature de cette espèce en moins. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration régulière, et lorsque les colonnes de lumière s'affaissèrent doucement, il put apercevoir Roxas debout, la tête baissée. Il ne tarderait plus à s'effondrer. Mais contre toute attente, alors que Riku savourait intérieurement son triomphe, le cyborg ne tomba pas comme il le pensait. Il écarquilla les yeux ; il n'en revenait pas. Il avait pu survivre ? Impossible !

— Mais comment… ? balbutia Riku.  
>— Tu devrais avoir l'œil mieux affûté, répliqua Roxas. Le Sidéral m'a frôlé, j'ai réussi à l'esquiver juste avant qu'il ne me prenne dans son tourbillon infernal.<p>

Riku se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jura à voix basse, bouillonnant de rage. Il avait complètement oublié que les cyborgs avaient également des réflexes beaucoup plus instinctifs que les humains. De ce fait, éviter la colonne de lumière lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de soi paraissait tout à fait surmontable, et l'on pouvait contourner l'attaque. Roxas se redressa et semblait avoir repris un peu plus de contrôle dans ses mouvements, étant donné qu'il bougeait plus facilement ses bras que précédemment. Il devait extrêmement souffrir des picotements dus aux blessures causées par la Rafale X, mais il n'y accordait aucune importance. Son seul objectif était la mort de ce mage dont il avait laissé la vie sauve alors qu'il aurait déjà dû être mort. Il devait réparer cette erreur…

— Navré de t'apprendre que je ne suis pas mort par cette magie, glissa Roxas en pointant sa dague blanche vers Riku. Je vais aussi récupérer ma deuxième arme, que tu tiens dans tes mains.

Le mage lança un regard sur le couteau noir, puis haussa les épaules. Comme s'il allait le lui rendre. Il ne comptait pas se faire tuer, alors garder cette arme s'avérait la meilleure solution pour lui s'il voulait handicaper son adversaire. A présent, un combat au corps à corps pouvait avoir lieu, puisque tous deux étaient équipés d'une dague.


	9. Sentiments étranges

Je vous assure, j'essaie vraiment de travailler sur PC du mieux que je peux. Mais j'y arrive pas. Ou plutôt plus. Mais je m'efforce. D:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9 :<span> Sentiments étranges**

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'amusait. Un sourire de crétin restait obstinément collé sur mes lèvres alors que je ripostais face aux attaques de mon adversaire. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais pleinement une arme blanche pour me battre, et je trouvais l'expérience plutôt enrichissante et utile, mais ce n'était pas cela qui me réjouissait. Je ne comprenais pas comment un combat pouvait me rendre aussi heureux, alors qu'habituellement je détestais être au devant de la scène et me fatiguer à blesser mon ennemi. Mais cette fois-ci, j'appréciais les frissons qui me parcouraient lorsque je tentais vainement de planter ma dague dans le corps du cyborg, ou lorsque ce dernier essayait de m'avoir, sans succès non plus. On esquivait mutuellement nos offensives, et j'avais l'impression d'être le seul à profiter pleinement de cet échange de coups. Lui, par contre, paraissait beaucoup plus concentré et sérieux, bien décidé à me dépecer le plus rapidement possible. Ses gestes ne dégageaient aucun sentiment, ni tout effort spécial. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à cerner ce cyborg dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom._

* * *

><p>Plus le combat durait, plus Roxas se posait des questions. Comment ce mage pouvait lui tenir tête aussi longtemps dans un domaine dans lequel il excellait ? La maîtrise du maniement de la dague, savoir comment tourner son poignet dans quelle situation, l'angle le plus efficace, la position de l'arme en elle-même ainsi que jauger la force à investir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse utiliser aussi bien ce couteau, dont la composition était certainement différente des autres. Elle pouvait paraître tout aussi bien légère que lourde, faible et puissante. Roxas tentait désespérément de faire tomber sa deuxième arme des mains de son opposant en visant le poignet droit, mais la tâche s'avérait ardue. Riku protégeait correctement ce point-là et ne laissait aucunement passer les attaques du cyborg. En une dizaine de minutes, le mage avait déjà analysé les techniques basiques de son ennemi, et parvenait plus ou moins à les esquiver régulièrement. Seulement, il était persuadé que Roxas gardait des arts secrets dont l'utilisation lui serait fatale ; mais pour le moment, il ne montrait aucun signe de mouvement différent par rapport aux autres. Si cela continuait comme cela, l'affrontement pouvait durer toute la nuit…<p>

— Tu es plus tenace que je ne l'imaginais, déclara Riku en bloquant un coup de Roxas. Je savais que tu étais endurant, mais pas à ce point.  
>— Je suis étonné de la manière dont tu manies ma dague, rétorqua en retour le cyborg. Je dois admettre que tu es plutôt doué.<br>— Je pense que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment.

Cet échange de paroles donna à la scène une touche assez étrange. Deux ennemis se parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, comme s'il s'agissait d'un dialogue entre deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bon moment, comme s'il n'y avait pas de notion de « rivalité » et de « haine » entre eux. Roxas recula prestement et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Et voila, il s'y attendait. Ses membres avaient tenu un temps bien plus court qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et cela se présentait mal pour lui à présent. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'_endommager_encore plus que cela ses bras dans un tel combat, surtout si cela ne lui permettait que d'éliminer un seul mage. Il ne devait pas s'épuiser totalement pour un unique ennemi, étant donné que beaucoup d'autres étaient toujours en vie. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. La fuite restait la seule possibilité envisageable pour lui dans son état, mais cela l'étonnerait que cela puisse se faire sans que le mage ne le poursuive pour le tuer. Il jeta des regards furtifs autour de lui afin d'apercevoir un quelconque élément pouvant lui être utile, mais rien n'attira son attention. Il commençait à perdre espoir. Devait-il donc absolument éliminer son adversaire, ici et maintenant, au péril de sa vie ? Il savait qu'il mourrait s'il s'engageait de nouveau à corps perdu dans la bataille, puisque sa condition physique s'avérait beaucoup plus faible que celle du mage, qui n'avait presque aucune égratignure. Il cherchait en vain une issue de secours, mais plus il réfléchissait, moins d'idées affluaient dans son esprit.

Riku sentait que son opposant _s'agitait_ et _s'affolait_. Même s'il était dénué de tout sentiment, son comportement ne semblait pas du même avis ; de plus, il n'était pas impossible que finalement, les cyborgs puissent ressentir une émotion… Le 04, par exemple, exprimait parfaitement son enthousiasme et son sadisme, alors peut-être que le 01 aussi… Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'attendait à ce que la réponse soit positive, mais dans tous les cas il serait bien ennuyé qu'il puisse éprouver des sentiments, puisque c'était comme s'il affrontait un véritable être humain.

Soudain, dans un élan d'énergie et de volonté, Roxas s'élança brusquement vers Riku, la dague en avant, l'extrémité du manche recouverte par sa main afin d'y apporter plus de force dans le coup. L'autre garçon fut surpris par cette offensive brutale et ne put parer correctement l'attaque, au niveau de sa poitrine. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent, mais celle du cyborg glissa le long de celle du mage et alla se planter en plein abdomen. Riku avait l'impression que son ennemi faisait une fixation sur cet endroit anatomique ; il se pinça les lèvres en sentant la douleur procurée par la plaie, mais des filets de sang découlèrent de sa bouche. Roxas retira sa dague, donna un coup de pied dans la main droite de son adversaire pour lui faire lâcher prise, puis en administra un autre au niveau de la récente blessure. En même temps que le couteau noir retomba au sol, Riku recracha une flaque de sang et tomba à genoux, plié en deux par la douleur, toussotant pour reprendre une respiration régulière. Malheureusement, la pression subie par la plaie le faisait suffoquer beaucoup trop ; cette blessure était largement plus grave que celle que le cyborg lui avait infligée plus tôt dans la journée, et il se demandait comment la situation avait pu ainsi se retourner.

— Il semblerait que je suis toujours plus fort que toi, commenta froidement Roxas. Mais tu t'es bien battu. Seulement, ce n'était pas suffisant pour me vaincre complètement, même si tu as réussi à me blesser grièvement. Je suis Roxas, le cyborg 01 des scientifiques, tâche de t'en souvenir… en Enfer.

Roxas leva sa dague blanche en l'air, juste au-dessus de la tête de Riku. Ce dernier assimilait les paroles du cyborg, gérait la douleur causée par la plaie, cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir et espérait contre-attaquer, ne remarquant pas qu'une épée de Damoclès était à présent suspendue au-dessus de lui. Mais il savait qu'il arborait un sourire, peut-être de tristesse, de haine, de colère, de frustration, de déception, il n'en savait rien. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.  
>Le 01 abaissa subitement sa dague et s'apprêtait à transpercer le crâne du mage, pensant fortement qu'il allait remporter la victoire. Cependant, une chose étrange et inattendue se produisit juste avant que la lame n'atteigne la tête de Riku ; ce dernier fut enveloppé de cercles lumineux avant de disparaître soudainement, sans laisser de trace derrière lui. Roxas stoppa son geste, net. Que venait-il de se passer ? De la magie ? Dans son état ? Il lança des regards autour de lui, cherchant la source de cet événement, mais seul le paysage endormi de la ville dans la nuit noire s'offrait à lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un mage lui avait échappé à deux reprises. A lui, Roxas, le cyborg 01, qui ne laissait ses ennemis en vie sous aucun prétexte… Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?<p>

— C'est véritablement un homme mort…, murmura l'humanoïde.

Il ramassa sa dague noire au sol, et rangea ses deux armes dans leurs étuis respectifs. Le résultat de cette expédition nocturne ne s'avérait pas du tout satisfaisant et très décevant : l'ennemi s'était enfui, certes blessé, mais beaucoup moins que le cyborg, et ce dernier avait montré bien trop ses capacités dans un seul et même combat. Ses supérieurs s'énerveraient une fois de plus, et voueraient une haine encore plus grande aux mages. Les jours à venir risqueraient d'être très éprouvants pour tout le monde…

* * *

><p>Riku se trouvait à présent à l'infirmerie, se laissant soigner par Kairi qui était venue en aide au garçon en usant d'un sort de Téléportation. Elle l'avait ainsi ramené à elle, cachée derrière des buissons, et tous deux retournèrent au bâtiment des mages pour le soigner au plus vite. Elle s'était servie dans l'armoire à pharmacie des infirmières pour panser et désinfecter la plaie de Riku, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'effectuer cette tâche. Ses sorts de guérison n'avaient pas entièrement refermé les blessures. Le jeune homme était très reconnaissant envers son amie pour l'avoir sorti de cette situation plus que périlleuse ; si elle n'avait pas été là, il serait déjà mort…<p>

— Merci Kairi, souffla Riku.  
>— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir comme ça en pleine nuit ? le réprimanda-t-elle en ignorant en quelque sorte son remerciement. Ce cyborg te mettait carrément en bouillie ! Si je n'avais pas été là, on t'aurait retrouvé mort !<br>— Rectification, je menais le combat jusqu'à ce qu'il me transperce le bide, grommela le garçon.

Kairi soupira et termina de placer les bandages sur les plaies de son ami, espérant qu'elle s'y était bien prise. Puis, elle observa Riku. Ce dernier semblait soulagé, fatigué mais satisfait, et elle était bien curieuse d'en connaître les raisons.

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi… content ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
>— Rien de spécial, répondit Riku. J'ai juste remarqué que ce cyborg, si l'on excluait sa nature « robotique », il est comme nous. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que parfois il peut éprouver des sentiments. C'est bizarre.<br>— Et donc ? A quoi ça peut nous avancer ?

Riku s'apprêtait à répondre, quand il réalisa que ses paroles s'avéraient tordues. C'était vrai, ça, à quoi cela les aiderait de savoir qu'ils pouvaient être « humains » ? Le but était justement de n'y voir que les mauvais côtés et ainsi les éliminer plus facilement, alors y trouver une « normalité » n'était pas utile… Et puis, pourquoi se sentait-il apaisé par le fait que Roxas n'était pas mort ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

— Aucune idée, mais je me dis qu'on pourra peut-être justement jouer sur leurs sentiments, bafouilla-t-il. Du chantage, quoi.  
>— … Si tu le dis, acquiesça Kairi sans grande conviction.<p>

Elle ne voyait absolument pas de lien entre une stratégie pour les vaincre et le fait qu'ils puissent ressentir des émotions. Etant des cyborgs, ils avaient certainement dû recevoir un entraînement spécial ou un caractère spécifique leur permettant de ne pas être troublé par justement des chantages. Les paroles de Riku étaient quelque peu étranges et déplacées, dans un certain sens. Pouvoir penser que l'on pouvait amadouer un cyborg s'avérait… naïf ?

— Ecoute Riku, je veux bien te croire, mais je trouve que c'est un peu facile, lâcha Kairi. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils se fassent avoir.

Riku haussa les épaules. Il était bien conscient que cela ne serait pas aussi aisé, mais il n'avait pas d'autre explication à fournir sur le moment. Lui-même se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il s'était apprêté à répliquer, et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose de commun… Il soupira et ferma les yeux, exténué après un tel combat acharné. S'il n'avait pas été trop blessé, il avait usé de beaucoup d'énergie pour lancer ses puissantes magies. De plus, à deux heures du matin, cela l'aurait étonné qu'il puisse tenir encore longtemps, même si au départ sa promenade nocturne était due au fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Kairi décréta qu'il le laissait dormir tandis qu'elle partait en faire de même, lui ordonnant de se reposer un maximum. Riku sourit, amusé, et rassura son amie en disant qu'il n'était de toute façon pas près de marcher avec sa plaie au ventre. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de s'en aller, tombante de sommeil. Elle ne s'était levée uniquement parce qu'elle avait perçu des explosions de magie et, curieuse, était partie voir. Maintenant, elle aimerait bien terminer sa nuit – et pourvu que dans quelques heures Terra la laisse dans les bras de Morphée un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>— Ok. Je résume. Enfin, je répète. T'arrivais pas à dormir, t'es sorti, et tu t'es fait tabasser par le gars que t'as pas eu le temps de buter la dernière fois. C'est ça ?<br>— Mais t'es complètement fou, Roxas !

Au petit matin, le cyborg 01 ne réagissait pas face aux remarques de ses camarades, qui étaient pourtant suffisamment consternés pour affecter la personne concernée – en temps normal. Mais il ne répliquait pas, ne parlait pas et les laissait se défouler comme ils le voulaient, restant silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent. Naminé demeurait la seule à ne pas faire de remarque concernant le comportement quelque peu suicidaire de Roxas, mais dans un sens elle le comprenait. Si elle se retrouvait de nouveau devant un mage, contre qui elle avait perdu ou laissé une seconde chance, elle n'hésiterait pas à le provoquer en duel. Telle était sa vision et celle de Roxas au sujet des combats qu'un humanoïde devait mener.

Vanitas et Demyx lançaient des regards désespérés vers Roxas. Le 04 soupirait bruyamment tandis que le 03 s'inquiétait plus sur la condition physique de son « ami », celui-ci étant revenu durant la nuit avec d'énormes bandages et des pansements presque partout.

— Tu t'es soigné tout seul ou t'as dû attendre quelqu'un pour le faire ? s'enquit Vanitas en observant les bandages de Roxas. Parce que bon, vu les attaques que tu t'es pris, je veux pas dire mais ça serait bien que ça soit fait par un pro.  
>— Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, rassura le 01. J'ai tout de même les bases des soins de premiers secours, et je ne suis pas aussi peu expérimenté que j'en aie l'air.<br>— … Donc en fait, là, on ferait mieux de l'emmener voir Axel, conclut Demyx.

Naminé hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre en prévision de ce qu'allaient faire ses acolytes. Roxas fut poussé vers la sortie par les deux autres garçons qui lui pressaient le pas afin qu'il se fasse soigner correctement le plus vite possible, malgré ses protestations. Il avait beau répéter que cela n'était pas utile, Vanitas, et surtout Demyx, n'entendaient rien et n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Naminé ferma la marche et décida de les accompagner, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Le 01 se résigna à se laisser faire, ne pouvant pas se révolter contre ses coéquipiers pour une simple histoire de soins qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il était inutile de gâcher leurs précieuses forces ainsi, d'autant plus qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à eux deux, au vu de ses multiples blessures.

Au rez-de-chaussée, le cours des activités des scientifiques se déroulaient tranquillement, ignorant l'escapade de Roxas durant la nuit, et ils furent assez étonnés de voir les quatre cyborgs se déplacer en groupe. Habituellement, au moins l'un d'eux était envoyé en mission, tandis que les autres se reposaient ou partaient à leur tour, mais par deux, le dernier restant obligatoirement au bâtiment. Luxord, qui les aperçut depuis la vitre de son bureau, s'approcha d'eux en leur demandant ce qu'il se passait, lui aussi intrigué par ce déplacement peu courant. Naminé se tourna vers lui et le salua poliment, puis répondit :

— Nous emmenons Roxas voir Axel afin qu'il se fasse soigner.  
>— Soigner ? s'étonna Luxord. Tu es blessé gravement, pour voir Axel ?<br>— Bah, ce gars s'est fait massacrer par un mage, grogna Vanitas. Et il a dit qu'il s'est soigné tout seul, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça soit suffisant.

Luxord hocha lentement la tête, jaugeant l'ampleur de la situation. Roxas s'était donc battu dans la nuit ? Ce n'était absolument pas prudent, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait rien faire en cas d'embuscade. Mais du moment qu'il était revenu en un seul morceau – plus ou moins –, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il laissa les cyborgs continuer leur chemin en leur précisant qu'ils devaient se reposer au maximum et se tenir prêt en cas d'urgence, pour qu'ils puissent agir dès que l'alerte serait donnée. Les humanoïdes acquiescèrent, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne devaient pas se prélasser, même si rien de visible ne se passait.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bloc opératoire, Axel était concentré sur ce que Demyx put identifier comme étant le plan anatomique d'un cyborg – même s'il n'était pas si différent de celui d'un humain, voire quasiment pareil. Vanitas l'interpela sèchement, ce qui fit sursauter le rouquin. Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête en direction des nouveaux venus, et soupira en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'eux. Il rangea son document et s'approcha du 04.

— Hey Vanitas, lança-t-il gaiement. Que me vaut votre visite ?  
>— Ce bougre a b'soin de tes soins, indiqua le brun en pointant du doigt Roxas.<br>— Encore ? s'exclama le chercheur. Mais c'est que tu es vraiment pas prudent, mon pauvre Roxas !  
>— Ce n'est pas de l'imprudence, corrigea le 01. Je n'ai pas fait attention, tout simplement.<br>— Ca revient au même, fit remarquer Demyx le plus innocemment possible.

Roxas lança un regard vers le 03, mais ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas faire la morale, cela ne servirait à rien. Axel soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, puis demanda au 01 de s'installer pour qu'il puisse examiner ses blessures. L'humanoïde s'exécuta, tandis que les trois autres s'écartèrent et se tinrent dans un coin de la salle.

Axel se demandait si Roxas ne le faisait pas exprès, des fois. Il était déjà blessé la veille, et il trouve encore le moyen de revenir avec des plaies, causées par le même adversaire de surcroît ? Il finirait par le tuer à la tâche… Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un pansement ou d'une désinfection, il lui arrivait de devoir remplacer certaines cellules mortes, ce qui prenait parfois du temps. La magie utilisée pour leur insuffler la vie ne les rendait pas totalement humains, et les semblants de cellules, pourtant réelles, se détruisaient. Heureusement, ce genre de cas n'était que très rare ; malgré le fait que leur défense s'avérait tout de même plus élevée que celle des humains normaux, leur organisme pouvait subir des dommages non négligeables. De ce fait, les dégâts reçus par un cyborg pouvaient certaines fois avoir des conséquences différentes de celles qui frappaient un corps « ordinaire ». Ils pouvaient également, avec ce sortilège d'insufflation vitale, se blesser réellement et saigner comme s'ils avaient toujours été « humains ». En d'autres termes, les humanoïdes étaient humains sans l'être.

Axel remarqua donc que, comme il l'avait deviné en entendant les faits racontés par Vanitas, le corps de Roxas avait subi d'énormes dégâts. Il déduisit rapidement que de puissantes magies avaient été lancées pour provoquer de telles blessures. D'importantes brûlures recouvraient les bras de l'humanoïde, qui pourtant ne s'en souciait absolument pas et des plaies le parcouraient un peu partout, que ce soit sur les membres, le visage ou le torse. Les coudes ne faisaient pas de mouvements naturels lorsqu'il le soulevait, signifiant que Roxas avait beaucoup trop forcé sur ses articulations. Il soupira d'exaspération et mit une main sur son visage.

— Ecoute Roxas, tu as fais quoi, exactement ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.  
>— Comme l'a dit Vanitas, je me suis battu contre un mage, répondit le 01.<br>— Oui, d'accord, mais là on dirait que t'es parti en guerre pendant des mois ! Ca va prendre une semaine au minimum pour que ça guérisse, même pour un cyborg !

Demyx écarquilla les yeux face à la remarque d'Axel. Une semaine ? Jamais, durant toute sa vie d'humanoïde, il n'avait entendu un temps de rétablissement aussi long. Il paniqua immédiatement.

— Mais, mais, mais, Roxas, c'est pas grave, hein ? balbutia-t-il.

Le 01 secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour confirmer, sans même attendre qu'Axel ait lui-même pu répondre – pourtant, c'était tout de même ce dernier, l'expert. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

— Je veux pas te démoraliser, Demyx, mais c'est quand même grave… Roxas, tes bras sont complètement hors service, je me demande encore comment tu fais pour les bouger…

Vanitas lança un regard sur les contusions sur les bras du blond, et grimaça en voyant la peau enflée et complètement rouge. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, et certainement dur à supporter pour quelqu'un d'autre que le 01. Ce dernier, aux plus grands étonnements de tous, même des scientifiques, parvenaient à ignorer la douleur pour se focaliser sur son but, même s'il souffrait toujours un peu. De toute évidence, ces blessures-là mettraient beaucoup de temps à guérir totalement, comme l'avait dit Axel. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il serait inutile sur le champ de bataille durant une semaine ? Vanitas, tout d'un coup perplexe, posa la question au chercheur, qui se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Difficile à dire, avoua-t-il. Tout dépendra des capacités de Roxas, même si je préfère effectivement qu'il ne fasse aucun gros effort durant au moins trois jours. Mais après, ce sont les chefs qui décident.

Le 04 grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, que Naminé prit pour un signe d'agacement. Elle savait que Vanitas détestait que le 01 ne soit pas présent avec eux au combat, pour la simple et bonne raison que les affrontements risquaient de ralentir considérablement avec un cyborg en moins, surtout Roxas. Seulement, s'il devait absolument s'abstenir de tout effort pour éviter que les lésions ne tardent trop à guérir, le 04 n'avait pas le choix et devait se soumettre aux choix des scientifiques. Demyx espérait que son camarade se remette rapidement sur pieds ; il n'aimait pas le voir aussi « faible », lui, leur aîné à tous, qui se montrait toujours froid, implacable et fort. Naminé se disait qu'avec Roxas ou non chez les mages, elle pouvait se débrouiller avec Vanitas pour en éliminer un maximum ; la vitesse combinée à la force donnait toujours des résultats merveilleux. Demyx assurerait leurs arrières en bloquant les attaques surprises.

— Bien, nous devons donc avertir M. Luxord de la situation, pour qu'il en informe M. Saix et M. Vexen, déclara la jeune fille.  
>— Ouais, ouais, je connais déjà leur réponse, marmonna Vanitas.<br>— J'espère que ce sera censé, comme décision ! pria Demyx.

Les trois cyborgs sortirent de la salle, laissant Roxas et Axel seuls. Ce dernier s'étira de tout son long et continua sa besogne, tandis que le blond rêvassait. Il pensait encore à son combat, lequel avait commencé de manière très désavantageuse pour lui. Si ce mage n'avait pas pris la fuite, il serait mort, et cela aurait en quelque sorte « ravit » l'humanoïde. Il ne pouvait toujours pas tolérer qu'un humain lui ait échappé à deux reprises, c'était tout simplement inadmissible.

Le rouquin leva la tête vers Roxas, et n'y vit absolument rien. Pas un seul sentiment ou un signe d'agacement. Il soupira et, tout en appliquant la crème sur les bras de son patient, il déclara :

— Franchement, c'est pas ce que j'avais voulu…

* * *

><p>Et voilaa. J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit absolument n'importe quoi concernant l'anatomie des cyborgs...<p>

Des reviews, s'il vous plaît ? °° (j'aimerais autant ne pas écrire dans le vide...)


	10. L'esprit d'équipe

Salut !

Et voila le chapitre 10. On arrive dans la dizaine de PC ! Enfin, même si techniquement je suis censée être plus avancée que ça... Bref.

Je pense que l'on entre dans l'arc la plus importante de la fic. A partir de maintenant, cela jouera beaucoup sur les liens entre les personnages, les relations entre mages et scientifiques et les sentiments. :) Ce chapitre ne livre pas beaucoup d'informations, mais l'une d'elle est capitale pour la suite...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10 :<span>**** L'esprit d'équipe**

Roxas leva les yeux sur Axel. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Axel semblait très embarrassé, mais aussi contrarié et désespéré. D'ordinaire si joyeux et de bonne humeur, à ce moment précis il paraissait être une toute autre personne. Le voir avec un visage aussi blême et triste ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit Roxas.

— Je parle de vous, ajouta Axel. Au départ, je suis un chercheur dans le domaine des prothèses. Puis, la Ligue des scientifiques m'a réquisitionné, et m'a placé dans le projet « Golem », celui de votre création.

Tout en parlant, le rouquin rangeait le matériel dont il n'en avait plus besoin, et en prenait d'autres pour apporter les finitions dans les soins du 01. Il parvenait à rester concentré sur sa tâche et à expliquer ses propos, avec un calme légendaire.

— On m'a dit que le but de ce projet s'agissait de donner une preuve à l'Etat pour prouver qu'on était pas des moins que rien. Puis, les chefs ont décidé de vous utiliser comme des armes de combat, et l'équipe du projet a dû modifier plusieurs fois le prototype de base, jusqu'à obtenir un modèle aussi abouti que toi. En acceptant ce boulot, je voulais pas d'une armée de soldats et d'une guerre pareille.

Roxas assimilait ce qu'Axel lui disait sans faire de commentaire. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'avis des scientifiques travaillant au service du trio originel de l'association, alors entendre de pareils mots sortir de la bouche du rouquin lui donnaient un aspect différent des savants. Certes, lui, il ne devait qu'obéir aux ordres sans discuter et accomplir tout ce que l'on lui disait, mais pour les chercheurs, quel sentiment pouvaient-ils ressentir, en étant exploités ainsi ? Certains appréciaient peut-être cette organisation, d'autres se sentaient sûrement mal à l'aise, mais une grande partie devait sans aucun doute vouer une certaine haine aux fondateurs. Le fruit de leur travail finissait par être utilisé comme de simples armes, attisant encore plus le mépris du gouvernement et de la population. Le 01 ne se mêlait jamais des recherches menées par ces hommes, donc il en connaissait à peine le système ainsi que les opinions de chacun.

— Pourquoi continues-tu alors de travailler pour les Fondateurs ? demanda Roxas d'une voix détachée.

— J'ai pas d'autre choix, soupira Axel. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse après avoir été renvoyé du bâtiment ?

Le cyborg savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue pour les scientifiques. Le seul lieu sécurisé pour eux demeurait les différents bâtiments de sciences, chacun géré par des personnes plus ou moins hauts gradés, ou ayant des affinités avec les chefs. Il avait simplement posé la question dans la mêlée, simplement curieux de connaître les motivations du jeune homme qui s'était toujours occupé de lui – Axel n'avait que vingt-quatre ans – si ce dernier en possédait. Il ne savait pas si son départ provoquerait chez lui un certain « malaise », ou bien un « vide » dans sa vie quotidienne. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait sa réponse, il était inutile qu'il songe davantage à la question. Pourquoi se casser la tête sur un sujet fictif ?

Le rouquin termina enfin son travail et alla reposer définitivement tous ses instruments. Roxas se leva et observa dans le miroir situé juste à côté de lui l'état de son corps. Ses bras étaient pratiquement recouverts de bandages, des pansements parcouraient régulièrement son visage, ses jambes se trouvaient encombrées de tissus, et même ses mains étaient enroulées dans des gazes. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir, mais s'il le fallait… Le 01 n'appréciait pas tellement la sensation de se retrouver privé d'une partie de ses mouvements par ces restrictions médicales. Il espérait que ses blessures guérissent le plus vite possible.

— Bon, je sais que tu ressembles à une momie, mais j'avais pas le choix, s'excusa Axel.

— Pas de souci, je prends sur moi, répliqua Roxas. Sur ce, je te remercie pour tes soins et m'en vais.

Roxas se dirigea vers la porte et disparut dans le couloir, laissant le rouquin seul dans la salle. Ce dernier lâcha un long soupir et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, et observa le plafond immaculé. Malgré la légère couleur jaunâtre du plafonnier, la pièce s'avérait toujours aussi blanche, et ce n'était pas les meubles qui aideraient à la rendre plus gaie. Entre plusieurs lits montants dans le coin droit, le bureau accompagné de son fauteuil situés à quelques mètres plus loin, le lavabo et l'armoire à pharmacie juste à côté ainsi que les chaises disposées dans le coin gauche, le tout dans des tons homogènes de gris et de blanc, cela reflétait parfaitement l'esprit quelque fois tordu et malsain des scientifiques occupant le bâtiment. Le rouquin avait à plusieurs reprises songé à changer les meubles, mais comme le bloc n'appartenait pas qu'à lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ces changements. Déjà que l'ambiance en elle-même chez les savants le rendaient malade, rester dans une pièce aussi claire ne s'avérait pas bon pour sa santé.

— Pff, bon arrête de délirer, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se leva de sa chaise et décida d'aller faire un tour sur le toit du bâtiment pour se changer les idées.

* * *

><p>— Il s'est passé quoi ? Comment ça t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi t'étais dehors ? T'es pas trop blessé ? Comment tu vas ? Est-ce que tu as bes-<p>

— Sora, calme-toi.

Le brun arrêta de s'agiter dès que la voix de Riku retentit. Il était venu voir son ami après que Kairi l'ait informé de l'événement de la nuit passée, inquiet et bouleversé. Il se demandait comment Riku avait pu être aussi imprudent en voulant affronter seul un cyborg dans un terrain aussi vaste, et avait ainsi paniqué en apprenant qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans l'infirmerie, et blessé. Riku soupira face au comportement excessif de Sora, mais ne fit aucune remarque, lassé de devoir toujours le reprendre à l'ordre. Kairi se contenta de rappeler au brun qu'ils se trouvaient dans une infirmerie, et que le calme s'avérait être la règle d'or à respecter. Sora s'excusa et baissa d'un ton.

— Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? continua-t-il.

— Comme Kairi te l'a dit, soupira Riku. On s'est rencontrés par hasard, et on s'est battus. Je menais le combat jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se rapprocher de moi et me mette un coup dans le ventre. Puis, Kairi m'a sauvé in extremis.

— Mais, tu avais bien utilisé de puissants sorts, non ? Comment il a pu survivre ?

— Je n'en sais absolument rien. Ne l'oublie pas, ils ne sont pas humains, ils ont sûrement une plus grande résistance que la nôtre. Ou plus généralement de meilleures capacités physiques.

Sora trouvait cela incongru. Même en ayant une défense en béton, personne ne pouvait résister aux dégâts causés par _deux_ puissantes magies ! Certes, la deuxième avait été esquivée, mais d'après Riku lui-même, il se souvenait parfaitement que Roxas avait été pris pendant une fraction de seconde dans le Sidéral. Tout cela le dépassait, et il ne tenait même pas à en savoir plus sur ces humanoïdes incompréhensibles. Kairi croisa les bras et rappela que les cyborgs étaient leur priorité offensive, et que les abattre au plus tôt serait le mieux. De ce fait, elle pria Sora de ne plus se plaindre à propos de ces « êtres artificiels » et de se concentrer à la place. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Son amie n'avait pas _peur_ ? Terrifiée à l'aide de mourir ou de retrouver des camarades morts sur le champ de bataille ? Sora, lui, ne pouvait pas accepter la réalité qui s'opposait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer les affrontements plus violents et sanglants les uns que les autres entre les scientifiques et les mages. Il ne pouvait pas se persuader d'agir pour une « bonne cause », car après tout, il ne connaissait absolument pas les intentions des savants. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient foncièrement mauvais ou complètement dérangés, il ne se fiait qu'à ce que son entourage lui disait.

— Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être aussi calmes dans cette situation…, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. C'est la guerre ! Il va y avoir des morts ! Du sang ! Des dégâts considérables !

— Sora, ce n'est pas _encore_ la guerre, souligna Riku. Mais ce le sera si on ne fait rien.

— C'est pour cela qu'il faut supprimer les cyborgs au plus vite, ajouta Kairi.

Sora serra les poings. La logique voudrait qu'il faille se battre pour éviter des combats plus importants ? Complètement insensé. Il ne comprendrait jamais les adultes. Il agissait peut-être comme un véritable gamin, mais il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à adhérer les idéaux des mages. Même Riku et Kairi semblaient d'accord avec ces méthodes, et n'avaient pas froid aux yeux. Etait-il inutile sur un tel champ de bataille ? Devrait-il renoncer à l'idée de « servir » l'Etat ?

— Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur, mais c'est ainsi…, déclara Riku. La vie est cruelle avec tout le monde.

— Xion aussi est d'accord avec ce plan, c'est pour ça qu'elle tient bon, prisonnière des scientifiques, souffla Kairi. Et on ira la chercher.

Le brun acquiesça de la tête. Il allait devoir devenir plus fort pour accepter la Réalité.

* * *

><p>— Bon, bah, j'suis venu pour te parler un peu, quoi, même si je sais pas quoi dire, surtout à une mage comme toi.<p>

Vanitas avait reçu l'ordre de « s'occuper » de la mage prisonnière jusqu'à ce qu'elle révèle quelque chose. Le 04 trouvait cela complètement débile étant donné que la jeune fille ne dirait rien, alors essayer de soutirer des informations s'avérait une perte de temps. Mais comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, pourquoi pas engager une conversation, même s'il n'était absolument pas réjoui à cette idée, chose très visible sur son visage à travers son air blasé. Xion se tenait à distance des barreaux et restait adossée au mur de sa cellule, préférant ne pas s'approcher du cyborg. Elle ne connaissait pas ses intentions, alors elle restait prudente jusqu'à ce qu'elle cerne le personnage.

— De quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on discute ? lança-t-elle froidement.

— J'en sais rien moi, c'est toi la fille ici…, marmonna Vanitas en s'asseyant en tailleur. Genre, si t'es bonne en magie, si tu t'entends bien avec tes supérieurs, si t'as des potes, si t'as envie de nous casser la figure… Ce genre de choses, quoi.

Xion parut surprise par l'attitude tout à fait sereine et décontractée de son interlocuteur. Elle s'attendait à un traitement beaucoup plus strict et violent, mais ce cyborg semblait agir comme il l'entendait… Au moins, il s'avérait plutôt « sympathique » pour quelqu'un venant du camp ennemi. Puis, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer un seul son, l'humanoïde prit la parole.

— Au fait, je crois que tu m'connais pas. Je suis le cyborg 04, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Vanitas.

Vanitas pointa son pouce vers lui avec un air fier, comme si dévoiler son identité s'agissait de la chose la plus extraordinaire qui soit. Xion hocha la tête et aperçut alors le fameux tatouage rouge indiquant le numéro du cyborg. Ils les portaient vraiment tous au même endroit, ce n'était donc pas difficile de les reconnaître… Elle releva un peu la tête et se tourna vers Vanitas. Elle choisit précautionneusement ses mots avant de parler afin de ne pas sortir de bêtises qui pourraient lui coûter cher.

— Si tu veux savoir, je suis dans l'armée des mages depuis l'âge de treize ans, j'ai peu de contact avec mes supérieurs, et avec mes amis on s'est promis de vous terrasser dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Court et simple, franche et sans détour, Xion venait de donner des informations assez vagues. Elles ne seraient certainement pas très utiles aux scientifiques, et tant mieux. Vanitas acquiesça de la tête et se mit à réfléchir. Apparemment, son vis-à-vis coopérait lorsqu'il s'agissait de questions ne touchant pas elle ou l'administration directement, mais plutôt autour. Toutes ces informations pouvaient correspondre à de tas d'autres mages, il leur était donc impossible de connaître son nom et son niveau de puissance grâce à ces données. Le 04 se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, ne sachant pas comment continuer la discussion avec des questions auxquelles il était sûr d'obtenir des réponses. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec des futilités.

— Bon, ouais, et tu crois qu'on est de gros méchants ? interrogea-t-il ensuite.

— Je sais simplement que vous voulez être reconnus par l'Etat, répondit-elle sincèrement. C'est un désir, certes, mais vos méthodes sont barbares et inhumaines.

Vanitas s'esclaffa sans retenue. Il riait à gorge déployée, se moquant ouvertement du mage qui fronçait alors les sourcils. Il la trouvait amusante, cette humaine. Elle n'avait sûrement pas été élevée dans un foyer où les disputes, les conflits et les messes basses pullulaient. Elle était grossièrement naïve.

— Ecoute, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis pas complètement _humain_, rappela-t-il. Donc c'est tout à fait normal que mes actes ne soient pas _humains_.

Le cyborg ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Xion le dévisageait, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre face aux paroles de son interlocuteur qui étaient, il fallait le reconnaître, sensées et logiques. Si lui-même se disait inhumain, cela expliquerait bien comment il pouvait exécuter toutes ces atrocités sans même broncher ou être dégoûté. La jeune fille grogna et décida de poser des questions à son tour, même si elle s'attendait à ce que Vanitas ne lui réponde pas. Après tout, elle était la prisonnière, et l'interrogatoire revenait plutôt aux bourreaux qu'aux détenus.

— Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ça ? Vous tuez simplement pour avoir votre place dans la société… Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? Vous attirez le contraire de ce que vous voulez.

Vanitas arrêta immédiatement son fou rire et prit une expression sérieuse. Voila une question à laquelle il n'avait jamais réfléchi, et dont la raison l'importait peu. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait s'agissait de la sensation procurée par les combats, la destruction et le sang. Du moment qu'il obtenait ces trois choses, il se moquait du reste.

— J'en sais franchement rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Faut demander aux scienti', moi je fais qu'obéir et détruire.

— Et ça te convient ? s'offusqua Xion. Tu aimes tuer et te battre ?

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Vanitas. Il appréciait bien cette humaine, ses interrogations l'amusaient au plus haut point.

— Je suis né pour ça, et oui, ça me convient, susurra-t-il. Les combats, la destruction, la terreur, l'effroi, les hurlements, le sang, la guerre, tu peux considérer ça comme les activités habituelles d'un cyborg.

Vanitas aimait voir les visages déconcertés et apeurés de ses interlocuteurs. Ils ne comprenaient jamais rien aux principes de vie des cyborgs, et lorsque l'on leur révélait la raison de vivre des humanoïdes, ils perdaient complètement le fil de la discussion et se retrouvaient désemparés. Cela lui procurait une sensation de satisfaction intense.

Xion reprit quelque peu ses esprits, mais elle espérait que ce qu'avait dit Vanitas ne s'appliquait pas à tous les cyborgs. Celui dont elle suivait la trace ne semblait pas du tout offensif et assoiffé de sang…

— Tu es un vrai monstre, souffla-t-elle. Mais il me semble que le 03 n'est pas comme ça. Il tremblait presque lorsque je l'ai capturé.

— Oh mais, c'est le seul qui est comme ça, rétorqua Vanitas en souriant. Les deux autres sont pareils que moi, et peut-être même pires… Tout dépend de ta vision des choses. Je te laisse le plaisir de les rencontrer lors d'un combat sanglant, et tu pourras t'en faire une opinion.

Vanitas se leva et laissa la jeune fille, ce qui étonna fortement cette dernière. Il était resté à peine un quart d'heure, et n'avait pas obtenu beaucoup d'informations… Xion se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, mais c'était assez étrange. Elle ferma les yeux et se demanda si elle pourrait s'échapper un jour. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de détruire les barreaux, le résultat s'était soldé par un échec cuisant. Si même les plus puissants sorts offensifs qu'elle connaissait ne fonctionnaient pas, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle soupira. Comment allait-elle sortir de là ?

A la surface, le 04 rejoignit les deux autres cyborgs dans la salle d'entraînement se situant près des blocs opératoires. Roxas devait certainement se trouver dans leur chambre, et c'était même préférable pour lui. Vanitas trouva Naminé et Demyx à l'entrée de la salle, adossés contre le mur.

— Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda le brun dès qu'il vit ses camarades.

— Les chefs vont un peu loin, je trouve…, souffla Demyx. Ils ont pas besoin d'aller jusque là ! Roxas est quand même le plus fort de nous quatre…

— S'ils ont décidé de l'utiliser comme d'un appât pour piéger les mages, c'est pour nous garantir une victoire totale, exposa Naminé. Mais le laisser mourir me paraît trop gros.

Les trois cyborgs étaient allés informer les Fondateurs de l'état physique de Roxas, comme dit. Seulement, Vexen avait déclaré qu'il valait mieux qu'ils profitent de cette situation pour laisser croire à l'ennemi qu'ils avaient une chance de gagner, en leur envoyant un humanoïde blessé. De ce fait, ils voulaient sacrifier le premier soldat abouti, et le plus polyvalent, sans scrupule. Vanitas s'y était tout de suite opposé, bientôt suivi de Naminé qui rétorqua que leurs forces offensives seraient considérablement réduites avec la perte d'un allié. Saix avait arboré un sourire moqueur et les rassura en décrétant « qu'il n'y avait aucun souci ». Les trois cyborgs avaient alors quitté la salle sans chercher à convaincre davantage leurs supérieurs.

— Je vois pas comment ils pourront compenser l'absence de Roxas, confia Vanitas. C'est juste impossible.

— Ils ont peut-être conçu un cinquième cyborg… ? proposa Demyx.

Naminé et Vanitas tournèrent vivement leurs têtes en direction de leur acolyte. Ce dernier sursauta face aux regards perçants des deux autres, se demandant pourquoi ils arboraient de telles expressions. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit d'étrange… Naminé prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, et se mit à énoncer une hypothèse.

— Ce n'est pas impossible. Cela doit bien faire un an que tu as été créé, Vanitas, il était peut-être temps qu'un cinquième rejoigne nos rangs.

— Attends, attends, pourquoi maintenant ? intervint Vanitas. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, nos créations à nous trois ont été espacées que de quelques mois, un an après celle de Roxas, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voudraient en créer un autre après autant de temps ?

Il ne comprenait pas les intentions des savants. S'il s'en souvenait bien, lors de sa création, les membres du projet Golem décrétèrent que « l'armée ultime » venait d'être complètement levée, signifiant alors que les quatre cyborgs constituaient à eux seuls l'unité de combat la plus puissante. Un cinquième humanoïde n'apporterait qu'un soutien de plus, et jusque là ils n'avaient jamais été en mauvaise posture. C'était bien trop tardif pour entamer la création de cette « arme »… Demyx cligna rapidement les yeux, saisissant à peu près le raisonnement de Vanitas, mais il y trouva une incohérence.

— Mais justement, on a été créés un an après Roxas, fit-il remarquer. Ils commencent sûrement une nouvelle série d'un second modèle de cyborg…

— Bordel, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un bleu ! s'écria Vanitas en donnant un coup de pied au mur. Notre équipe est parfaite ! Pas besoin de la changer !

— Attendez un instant, intervint Naminé en relevant la tête. Je me souviens d'une chose…

La 02 chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire, et déclara d'un ton froid :

— Vanitas, tu avais parlé de quelque chose à améliorer, venant de Saix et d'une scientifique, non ?

Les 03 et 04 écarquillèrent les yeux et comprirent immédiatement le rapport. Cela voulait dire qu'ils comptaient déjà sacrifier l'un d'eux depuis un moment ? Le brun serra les poings et explosa littéralement.

— Putain ! N'importe quoi ! C'est quoi ces connards ? On est plus assez performants ou quoi ? Faut qu'ils nous remplacent un à un ?

Il savait que crier comme il le faisait ne servirait à rien, mais instinctivement, il devait réagir ainsi. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que leur unité allait être dissoute, dont les membres seraient remplacés jusqu'au dernier. Comment ne pas laisser toute la colère envahir tout son être lorsque l'on en ressentait le besoin ? Naminé ordonna à Vanitas d'arrêter de « hurler comme un possédé », et tenta de placer quelques mots pour le calmer, tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de dissuader leurs supérieurs.

— Admettons que ce soit bien un cyborg, cette chose à améliorer, commença-t-elle. Si tel est le cas, il faudrait d'abord en parler à quelqu'un au courant du projet Golem.

Les yeux de Vanitas s'illuminèrent instantanément. Avec un scientifique à leurs côtés pour appuyer leurs propos, peut-être que les Fondateurs renonceraient à l'idée d'utiliser Roxas comme d'un vulgaire objet.

— Axel ! s'exclama Demyx. Il en fait partie ! On a trouvé !

— Le problème, c'est qu'Axel peut tout aussi bien être notre allié que notre ennemi, souligna Naminé. Comme il fait partie de Golem, il doit certainement connaître toutes les capacités du nouveau modèle, et peut retourner contre nous les différences qu'il y a. Il peut donc tout aussi bien plaider en notre faveur ou en celle de Vexen. Pour le moment, contentons-nous de chercher des informations sur ce cyborg.

Vanitas acquiesça de la tête et frappa sa paume de main avec son poing, l'air résolu. Il ne laisserait personne détruire le lien qui les unissait, aussi factice pouvait-elle être.

Comment savoir si un cyborg pouvait ressentir réellement des sentiments ou non ? Comment déterminer exactement la nature de ces créatures ? Comment ne pas se mentir à soi-même lorsque l'on ne se connaissait même pas ? C'était avec l'absence de ces questions que les quatre cyborgs se trouvaient unis par la seule force de « s'entraider » et d'obéir à tous les ordres sans discuter. Mais cette fois-ci, la directive donnée par les Fondateurs n'entrait pas dans leurs préceptes et ils se révolteraient, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient juré fidélité à leurs créateurs. Il existait une différence entre l'obéissance pure, qui consistait à exécuter tous les ordres, et l'obéissance sensée où chacun réfléchissait aux conséquences et à la logique des ordres. Les humanoïdes se considéraient comme étant dans la deuxième catégorie.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement, et passèrent devant les blocs opératoires. Jusqu'alors, ils ne prêtaient pas un grand intérêt en ces salles, dont la seule utilité pour était les soins apportés quand ils revenaient gravement blessés. A présent qu'ils savaient que quelque chose se tramait dans l'un d'eux, ils comptaient les fouiller de fond en comble, sans aucune exception, même celle fréquentée par Axel. Tout le monde les utilisait, il n'y avait pas un bloc assigné à quelqu'un en particulier, alors il se pouvait très bien que certains documents aient été cachés dans celui du rouquin. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

* * *

><p>Pas trop déçus ? Pas trop choqués ? x) J'espère que la tournure des événements ne devient pas trop étrange.<p>

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	11. Ce que l'on ne veut pas imaginer

Yo !

J'ai pris mon temps pour corriger ce chapitre. u_u Désoléée !

Ce chapitre annonce l'arc principal et la deuxième partie de la fic. A partir de maintenant tous les chapitres comporteront de l'action, et des combats s'enchaîneront... :)

J'ai relu et corrigé une nouvelle fois les 3 premiers chapitres pour l'Owner Copy (kyaah), et je vais continuer sur ma lancée. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de modifications mais je me rends compte qu'il y avait des choses que j'avais zappées, ou que j'ai écrites qui ne faisaient pas très sérieux dans cet univers qu'est PC... Comme quoi il faut toujours écrire une tonne de chapitres à l'avance et les relire avec le recul pour corriger correctement.

Bref, assez de blabla, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11 :<span> Ce que l'on ne veut pas imaginer**

Ils durent attendre la nuit pour s'introduire dans les blocs opératoires sans que les scientifiques ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Le bâtiment principal comportait en tout sept salles de ce genre ; pour plus de sûreté, les trois cyborgs décidèrent de fouiller chaque salle une par une. L'un monterait la garde, les deux autres s'occuperaient de chercher des documents. Dans ce cas-ci, Demyx se proposa pour faire le guet, et laissa Naminé et Vanitas se charger des recherches.

— Sois vraiment attentif, rapport tout ! indiqua Vanitas. Dès que t'entends un bruit, tu nous le signales !

Demyx hocha la tête et se plaça près de la porte. Au fond du bloc se trouvait trois longues étagères de dossiers divers et variés, soigneusement rangés par type de documentation. Naminé chercha la section se rapprochant de près ou de loin au projet Golem, tandis que Vanitas s'occupait de l'anatomie des humanoïdes. C'était dans ces deux rayons qu'ils avaient le plus de chances de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils lançaient de rapides coups d'œil à chaque dossier, feuilletaient très vite, reposaient et prenaient des documents, rangeant et sortant des classeurs remplis à ras bord, le tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Demyx écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il entendit des bruits pas. Il se glissa près de ses camarades, paniqué.

— Quelqu'un arrive ! Quelqu'un arrive ! alerta-t-il.

— Bordel ! jura Vanitas en remettant le dossier qu'il avait en main à sa place.

Naminé referma précipitamment le classeur qu'elle rangea sur l'étagère, et tous trois se faufilèrent sous le bureau en essayant de trouver un compromis au niveau de la cachette – le meuble n'était pas assez grand pour cacher trois personnes. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux, tandis qu'ils retenaient leur souffle. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir qui venait d'entrer. Ils espéraient que cette personne allait vite s'en aller, car ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps dans cette position, compressés les uns contre les autres.

— Sous le bureau, déclara soudainement l'inconnu, et les trois cyborgs s'autorisèrent à respirer en reconnaissant la voix.

Naminé sortit la première de la cachette et se releva, faisant face à un Roxas qui les observait de manière indifférente. Vanitas soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Bon sang mec, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! grogna-t-il. On a cru que c'était un scienti' !

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Roxas en ignorant quelque peu Vanitas.

Les trois cyborgs se lancèrent des regards incertains. Devaient-ils rapporter à Roxas ce que les Fondateurs avaient dit ? Peut-être qu'au fond, le 01 saurait prendre de meilleures décisions qu'eux… Vanitas haussa les épaules, Demyx préférait se taire, et Naminé pensait que Roxas méritait tout de même d'être au courant de ce que les chefs comptaient faire de lui. Elle décida de se jeter à l'eau.

— Nous cherchons des informations sur un éventuel 05, décréta-t-elle très sérieusement. En as-tu entendu parler ?

Roxas lança des regards dans la salle, et lorsqu'il vit les étagères remplies de documentation, il s'avança vers elles en ne répondant pas immédiatement à la question de Naminé. Il prit au hasard un dossier dans le rayon « Anatomie », et tomba sur un schéma de corps humain, autour duquel de nombreuses notes manuscrites s'y trouvaient. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis se tourna vers es coéquipiers.

— J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, de Luxord lui-même, répondit-il. Ce n'était pas explicitement dit qu'il s'agissait d'un cinquième cyborg, mais plutôt comme étant une nouvelle arme.

— Ca colle avec ce qu'on sait ! s'écria Vanitas. Une arme, on nous parle de remplacer de l'un de nous, c'est logique ! Donc ouais, ils cachent un 05 !

— Doucement, Vanitas, tu vas réveiller les scientifiques, réprimanda Naminé.

Le 04 se fit taire en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche et s'excusa brièvement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient quasiment certains qu'il y avait un 05, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Se confronter aux chefs en leur révélant qu'ils connaissaient l'existence de ce nouveau modèle de cyborg ? Roxas ne suivait pas totalement la conversation, n'étant pas au courant de toute l'affaire, et interrogea ses acolytes concernant leurs intentions et l'origine de leur découverte sur cet éventuel cinquième « allié ». Demyx prit à son tour la parole, même s'il avait quelque peu peur de la réaction de son aîné.

— En fait, quand tu te faisais soigner par Axel, on est allés voir les chefs, commença-t-il. Et ils nous ont dit qu'ils se serviront de toi pour faire croire aux mages qu'ils peuvent nous battre, et ensuite leur tendre un piège…

— Et donc ? demanda posément Roxas.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le 01. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, alors qu'il apprenait qu'il allait être sacrifié ? Décidément, il ne tournait vraiment pas rond, celui-là… Il renifla bruyamment et donna un coup de coude à Naminé, sollicitant son aide au cas où il serait à court d'arguments.

— Ca te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ? s'offusqua le 04. Les vieux, ils vont te jeter chez les mages, tu vas crever et tu t'en fous ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne m'en préoccupe pas, mais s'il y a une raison, je dois m'y plier, se justifia Roxas.

— Mais t'es cinglé mon gars ! s'exclama le brun.

Roxas ne semblait absolument pas touché par cette information pourtant cruelle et dénuée de sens. Vanitas ne comprendrait, mais alors jamais, le comportement et le caractère du 01. Il tourna alors sa tête vers Naminé, mais cette dernière ne paraissait pas encline à rétorquer quelque chose. Elle était plutôt perdue dans ses pensées, et malgré le fait que la situation s'avérait grave, elle se permettait de réfléchir calmement. Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux. Elle n'allait tout de même pas dire n'importe quoi…

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses exactement, mais personnellement je préférerai que les chefs s'abstiennent de sacrifier l'un de nous, déclara-t-elle. Même si ce cinquième cyborg peut être tout aussi puissant que nous, je trouve ça idiot d'attendre que quelqu'un meure pour qu'il rentre dans nos rangs. Pourquoi ne pas le faire sortir _maintenant _?

La 02 espérait que ses mots atteignent un tant soit peu Roxas. Elle ne savait pas s'il se moquait réellement de mourir, mais elle ferait tout pour sa mort ne soit pas orchestrée. S'il mourrait durant un combat à cause de sa faiblesse, ce serait légitime ; mais si les scientifiques faisaient en sorte qu'il passe au trépas, elle ne l'accepterait pas. Jamais. Quelle sorte de coéquipière serait-elle ?

Le 01 se remit à chercher des dossiers dans les étagères, de la même manière que les trois autres précédemment, tout en répondant à Naminé.

— Si cela se trouve, c'est la meilleure solution, souffla-t-il. Les mages savent pertinemment qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous vaincre, alors leur laisser un espoir pour qu'ils tombent de plus haut s'avère… normal ? Peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi de laisser ma place.

— Tu délires complètement, Roxas, intervint Demyx. Tu es et resteras le cyborg qui nous a dirigés durant toutes ces années, et ta place est irremplaçable.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette sensation ? Une espèce de pincement… Ses blessures ne pouvaient pas provoquer cela, pourtant. Au fond de lui, c'était comme si quelque chose se brisait. Quelque chose de fragile qui pouvait rompre à tout moment rien qu'avec une simple secousse ou un choc. C'était désagréable et douloureux. Là, dans sa poitrine, à gauche… Au cœur ? Roxas se sentait déstabilisé et perdu. Depuis quand son cœur lui faisait-il mal rien qu'en entendant des mots ? C'était irréaliste et totalement déplacé… Il reposa le dossier et ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

— Qu'allez-vous faire ? interrogea-t-il pour briser le silence.

— C'est simple, on va leur dire le fond de notre pensée, exposa naturellement Vanitas.

— Il nous faut d'abord trouver une preuve contre eux, souligna Naminé. Ils nous contrediront à tous les coups si nous ne leur montrons pas d'élément irréfutable.

— Donc on doit se remettre à chercher ? soupira Demyx.

Vanitas lui fit remarquer que pour le moment il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher les documents, mais il s'approcha de lui et, en arborant un sourire sadique, lui proposa de prendre sa place pendant qu'il irait monter la garde. Demyx se dit qu'il devrait réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler… Roxas ne savait pas où se mettre dans toute cette agitation ; se rallier à ses camarades ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? _Obéir aux ordres ?_ D'une main _tremblante_, il se saisit d'un dossier une fois que les autres eurent le dos tourné, comportant tout au plus une dizaine de feuilles, et il l'emporta avec lui en le cachant sous son bras. Il passa à côté de Vanitas qui ne fit pas attention à lui, même si ce dernier se posait des questions.

— Tu nous aides pas ? s'offensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne suis pas censé être au courant de cette affaire, répondit rapidement Roxas.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que le 01 quitta ses acolytes, en laissant derrière lui un 04 interloqué et abasourdi. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme alors que sa propre vie était en danger ? De plus, il ne semblait pas plus préoccupé par l'éventuel 05… Vanitas haussa les épaules et se concentra plutôt sur sa tâche. Si un scientifique arrivait alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, cela retomberait sur lui, et il ne tenait pas à ce que Naminé et Demyx le prennent pour un incompétent, d'autant plus que lui-même ne tenait pas à être repéré. Il entendit derrière lui le 03 grommeler et pesta contre des archives, tandis que Naminé se trouvait très sereine et cherchait de manière tout aussi efficace qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Il entendait tous les bruits caractéristiques d'une recherche de documents, et espérait qu'ils trouvent rapidement quelque chose de convaincant. Mais au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que ce qu'ils cherchaient ne se trouvait pas là. Cela semblait trop facile, ainsi entreposé, sur une étagère d'une salle accessible à tous…

* * *

><p>Roxas, toujours au rez-de-chaussée, entra dans le bureau de Vexen, jouxtant celui de Luxord. Il referma précautionneusement la porte et fit face au scientifique, lequel arborait un sourire radieux. Il présenta ses mains, invitant et incitant ainsi le cyborg à lui remettre ce qu'il possédait.<p>

— Tu as pris le bon dossier ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant. Donne-le-moi, c'est très important.

Roxas eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Il pressa inconsciemment le dossier contre lui, ce qui fit grimacer Vexen. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Le 01, toujours obéissant, toujours là, toujours calme et toujours discipliné, semblait montrer un signe de révolte. Non, il ne fallait pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives. Le scientifique se contenta d'offrir un autre de ses sourires tordus et interrogea sa _création_.

— Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi prends-tu peur comme ça ?

— Non, ce n'est pas cela, répliqua Roxas. Simplement… J'ai regardé un peu le contenu de ce dossier et il semblerait que vous… Vous avez mis au point un nouveau modèle de cyborg ?

Les lèvres de Vexen s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur, et son visage sembla littéralement s'illuminer. L'humanoïde ne prit pas cela pour un bon signe. Les autres avaient donc raison ? Un 05 se trouvait actuellement en cours de création et d'amélioration ? Et ces documents contiendraient toutes les données concernant sa préparation ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Il desserra son emprise sur le fichier et le tendit tout de même à Vexen. Le Fondateur prit doucement le document et commença à agiter ses bras dans l'air, pris d'une grande joie.

— Je vois que tu as pris des initiatives, susurra le scientifique. Oui, il y a bel et un bien un nouveau cyborg qui rejoindra bientôt vos rangs. C'est une version plus sophistiquée et améliorée, corrigeant votre principale erreur. Après tout, lorsque l'on crée la même chose en plusieurs exemplaires, c'est pour effacer tous les défauts, non ?

Vexen émit un rire sadique, jubilant pratiquement, et comme s'il ne se souciait pas de Roxas, il le congédia et retourna à son bureau pour consulter le dossier. Le 01 resta un moment debout, sans bouger, réfléchissant aux paroles de son interlocuteur. « Effacer les défauts ». Ils n'étaient donc plus que de simples créatures à être remises au rebut ? Alors qu'ils étaient censés être l'élite offensive des scientifiques ? C'était vraiment… désagréable ? Roxas se contenta de quitter la pièce sans poser plus de questions et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas désobéir aux Fondateurs, alors autant ne pas s'interroger sur les sujets concernant leurs décisions. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait jamais failli à ses devoirs et ne comptait pas les trahir. Intérieurement, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il vouait une telle confiance aveugle en ces hommes pourtant malsains et vicieux ; peut-être que le simple fait d'avoir été le premier cyborg, et donc beaucoup plus influencé que les suivants, avait joué une importance capitale dans son comportement ? C'était certainement le raisonnement le plus logique qu'il puisse y avoir… Le 01 s'allongea dans son lit, s'enfouit sous la couverture et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Le combat de la veille l'avait bien plus épuisé qu'il ne l'imaginait ; il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Il n'entendit pas les autres humanoïdes revenir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Riku décida de prendre un peu l'air sur le toit du bâtiment des mages. Il en avait assez, depuis ces trois jours, de passer ses journées entre l'infirmerie, les locaux et les salles d'entraînement sans pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de sentir le souffle du vent nocturne, lors de sa dernière « promenade »… Et il se retrouvait avec une blessure profonde avec d'autres plaies plus légères. D'après les infirmières, Xigbar comptait mettre en place une stratégie consistant à attaquer de manière directe le bâtiment principal des scientifiques en détruisant un maximum de choses, qu'il s'agisse de documentation, de machines ou de savants eux-mêmes. C'était la guerre. Pourquoi retiendrait-il ses assauts ? Le borgne perdait presque la tête à cause de ces hommes, et Marluxia avait parfois bien du mal à le calmer… Pour le moment, les sorciers attendaient les instructions de leur chef, prêts à bondir à n'importe quel moment. Riku aurait bien aimé reprendre sa revanche, mais dans le cas actuel des choses, il serait plus un fardeau qu'un soutien à l'armée magique. Il aiderait au moins à la préparation et à l'indication des ordres.<p>

Il se laissa glisser le long de la barrière encadrant le toit, profitant de cette sensation de tranquillité ainsi que de la brise, certes fraîche, mais agréable. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé, et gare à celui qui oserait venir le réclamer sans raison valable. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était apprêté à dire à Kairi lorsque cette dernière lui avait demandé pourquoi il était heureux. Etrangement, il ne voulait pas croire que ces cyborgs soient foncièrement méchants et sanguinaires ; ils semblaient bien humains. S'ils massacraient ainsi les mages, c'étaient à cause des ordres, comme eux le feraient s'ils devaient tuer tous les scientifiques qu'ils trouveraient sur leur passage. Leurs actions étaient identiques, l'un n'était pas plus justicier que l'autre, il ne s'agissait que de définitions arbitraires sans réel support.

Puis, alors que Riku était plongé dans ses pensées, les haut-parleurs du bâtiment émirent un grésillement strident avant que la voix de Xigbar n'y retentisse, sévère et grave.

— Que tous les mages se réunissent dans le hall commun, exigea-t-il. J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Je répète, que tous les mages…

Une annonce importante. Il devait certainement s'agir du plan d'attaque qu'il avait mis en place. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible. Riku soupira et se résigna à se lever et rejoindre tous les autres soldats. Mais avant cela, il allait échanger son pyjama hospitalier contre des vêtements plus adaptés à ce genre de réunion. Il ne comptait pas assister au discours de Xigbar dans cet accoutrement…

Dans le hall, Sora et Kairi attendaient impatiemment la venue du chef, curieux de connaître le sujet de ce rassemblement massif. Lorsqu'ils virent Riku arriver, Sora lui fit signe gaiement et s'empressa de le questionner.

— Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

— Pas plus que toi, répondit Riku. A mon avis c'est pour le plan d'attaque contre les scientifiques, je ne vois que ça.

— Ils ont déjà une stratégie ? s'étonna Kairi. Espérant qu'elle soit la bonne pour se débarrasser de ces… savants.

La jeune fille hésitait à ajouter un adjectif peu glorieux pour qualifier ses ennemis, mais elle s'abstint de toute remarque personnelle. Tout le monde les considérait déjà comme des « monstres », alors elle n'avait pas besoin d'en parler de manière plus qualificative.

La salle était remplie. Tous les mages espéraient que cette réunion s'agisse d'un rapport sur leurs ennemis et qu'ils pourraient ainsi attaquer rapidement. Xigbar entra à son tour dans le hall, monta sur l'estrade, se saisit du microphone posé sur la table haute en face de lui, et déclara :

— Nous allons lancer un assaut sur le bâtiment des scientifiques.

Tout le monde se mit en effervescence, faisant des messes basses, s'agitait, ce qui obligea Xigbar à calmer l'assemblée en haussant la voix.

— Il vous faudra suivre le plan à la lettre, poursuivit-il. Aucune opposition ne sera possible. Compris ? Dans ce cas, vous m'écoutez et l'attaque suivra immédiatement.

Sora déglutit difficilement. Il lança un regard apeuré à Kairi, qui à son opposé s'avérait calme et concentrée. Elle ne semblait pas perturbée par le fait qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille… Riku non plus ne paraissait pas troublé ou nerveux. Etait-il donc le seul à se trouver dans cet état mental ? Cela voulait-il dire que Sora était faible ? Il tremblait légèrement, et le stress montait progressivement en lui. Puis, une main vint se glisser dans la sienne et se referma. Il tourna sa tête à sa droite, et Kairi lui offrit son plus beau sourire rassurant.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle. Tout se passera bien si on suit les instructions des chefs.

Sora hocha lentement la tête et afficha un timide sourire. Il essayait de se laisser convaincre par ces paroles. Et puis, ils ne seraient pas seuls sur le terrain. Riku étant blessé, il ne pouvait pas partir au combat, mais il resterait au bâtiment pour gérer les communications entre les équipes. Ils auraient son soutien.

Et Xigbar dévoila son plan.

* * *

><p>Vanitas errait littéralement dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches. La recherche durant la nuit s'était soldée par un échec écrasant. Ils avaient épluché chaque dossier des rayons qui les intéressaient de tous les blocs, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Le 04 bouillait de rage, et il se demandait où est-ce qu'ils pourraient trouver ce satané document tant recherché. Il se faisait violence pour s'empêcher d'aller voir les Fondateurs en leur faisant face, et leur exposer le fond de sa pensée. Il ne savait pas comment ils procéderaient par la suite. Par où chercher à présent ? Directement dans les bureaux des chefs ? Quasi-impossible à faire. La nuit, ces salles étaient fermées à clé, et toute intrusion serait immédiatement repérée, tandis que le jour les scientifiques les occupaient toute la journée. Vanitas jura vulgairement, ne supportant pas cette idée d'échec. Il se rendit machinalement dans la cour arrière et eut le plaisir d'y trouver Naminé, apparemment dans le même état que lui. Elle semblait abattue malgré son habituel air froid. Le 04 s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le banc.<p>

— On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

— Je ne sais pas, souffla la 02. J'aurais voulu que l'on trouve des informations…

— On est mal, là, soupira Vanitas.

Brusquement, le bâtiment se mit à trembler de toutes parts. Les secousses s'avéraient faibles au départ, mais petit à petit, elles devinrent plus violentes. Les deux cyborgs bondirent sur leurs pieds et jetèrent des regards tout autour d'eux. Tout le monde se mit à s'agiter et à paniquer ; le visage de chacun se retrouvait déformé par la peur ; des cris et des ordres fusaient de tous côtés. Vanitas cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, et leva les yeux vers le plafond du hall, craignant que ce dernier ne s'effondre. Il tremblait dangereusement, et le 04 suggéra à Naminé qu'ils y aillent également pour régler cette affaire qui ne pouvait avoir été déclenchée que par une seule personne – ou plutôt un seul groupe. La jeune fille acquiesça et dégaina sa rapière, prête à toute éventualité de combat, tout comme Vanitas qui tenait à présent sa lance entre ses mains. Ils rentrèrent précipitamment dans le hall et, à ce moment précis, la scène s'offrant à eux les horrifia. Des mages, des mages, et encore des mages incendiaient, gelaient, détruisaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, et tuaient également les scientifiques gênant leur passage.

Pour la première fois, les savants se retrouvaient attaqués par les sorciers dans une bataille impitoyable.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, en espérant que cela vous ai plu ! Un 05 parmi les cyborgs ? Roxas sacrifié ? Une attaque des mages ? Aha, je vous dis à la prochaine. :D<p> 


	12. Dispositif enclenché

Salut !

Un tout petit peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, mais cette histoire d'Owner Copy m'a complètement rendue dingue. u_u

Je ne vais pas m'étaler là-dessus, et plutôt parler du chapitre : comme je l'ai dit, c'est le retour des combats ! Il n'y a uniquement que ça que ce chapitre, tout comme dans le prochain (qui arrivera dans deux-trois semaines, car il est _déjà_ corrigé ! 8D /sbaf/), j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et j'ai enfin pu mettre un peu plus de mages ! xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12 :<span>**** Dispositif enclenché**

Vanitas observa avec rage les combats qui se déroulaient devant lui. Comment ces mages avaient-ils pu entrer dans le bâtiment ? Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question et chercha du regard à travers tout le hall les deux autres cyborgs. S'ils s'étaient déjà engagés dans la bataille, cela voulait sans aucun doute dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple provocation. Naminé, brusquement, le bouscula et tituba, surpris par cet acte inattendu. Il tourna la tête vers elle après s'être rattrapé, et remarqua que des sphères de feu se dirigeaient précipitamment vers elle. Leurs adversaires les avaient déjà repérés. Le 04 esquissa un sourire narquois et brandit sa lance, provoquant alors une certaine hésitation chez ses ennemis. Ces derniers le dévisageaient, les mains prêtes à canaliser leurs propres énergies, mais ils étaient bien trop apeurés par ce cyborg dont ils connaissaient l'étendu du pouvoir. Vanitas ricana en les voyant si peu sûrs d'eux, et son regard se remplit de mépris alors qu'il pointait le bout de sa lance vers l'amas de mages en face de lui.

— Vous êtes sérieusement pitoyables, cracha-t-il. Je vous fais donc si peur que ça ? Croyez-moi, c'est pas de moi que vous devriez avoir le plus peur !

Sans crier gare, il bondit littéralement sur ses ennemis et les déchiqueta un à un, avec précipitation et précision à la fois. Sa lance était tellement longue et maniée avec dextérité que Vanitas pouvait aisément éliminer deux mages en une seule offensive. Il tournoyait rapidement son arme entre ses mains, la dirigeait habilement vers ses adversaires toujours avec la ferme intention de les massacrer. Le sang giclait de partout, les cris fusaient et l'horreur montait de plus en plus. Le 04 se retrouva rapidement taché du liquide carmin, mais il n'en avait cure ; il appréciait même cette pluie de sang qui coulait en abondance dans cet espace restreint qui correspondait à sa zone de combat. Il ne s'arrêtait pas et continuait à tuer dès qu'il voyait un mage se mettre en travers de sa route. Les sorciers ne tardèrent pas à appeler des renforts pour neutraliser ce cyborg totalement hors normes.

Naminé quant à elle avait décidé de laisser son coéquipier s'occuper du hall, tandis qu'elle montait au premier étage afin de venir en aide aux scientifiques dans le besoin. Elle savait pertinemment que les savants, ou tout du moins la plupart d'entre eux, ne savaient même pas se servir d'une épée. Tant et si bien que la jeune fille préférait examiner un autre endroit pour que les forces dispersées dans tout le bâtiment soient équilibrées.

Le premier palier se composait de salles de réunion plus grandes qu'au rez-de-chaussée et de l'essentiel du matériel des scientifiques, le reste se trouvant dans le hangar situé derrière la bâtisse. De ce fait, trouver des armes dans cet étage s'avérait facile, autant pour les savants que les mages, alors Naminé pressa le pas et monta les escaliers à toute allure. En chemin elle dut abattre deux ennemis, mais rapidement, lorsqu'elle gravit la dernière marche, elle fut stupéfaite de se retrouver immédiatement assaillie par l'armée adverse. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas sur le côté afin d'éviter de tomber dans les escaliers, et d'un coup agile, elle trancha de sa rapière la carotide des mages à sa portée. Certains subirent des éraflures en tentant d'esquiver cette attaque, échappant alors à la mort, mais peut-être pas pour longtemps. La 02 contourna avec la vitesse d'un félin le groupe de mages et échappa ainsi à une salve de Glacier, puis leur infligea le même sort qu'aux précédents combattants. Avec toute l'adresse qui la caractérisait, elle parvint à faire un salto-arrière en sentant une présence derrière elle, puis planta violemment son épée dans le crâne du premier ennemi qu'elle vit. Elle se réceptionna sur cette même tête et retomba à terre, sous l'air tétanisé et horrifié des autres soldats.

— E-Espèce de monstre ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux, tandis qu'il soulevait un courant d'air puissant.

Naminé lança des regards autour d'elle, concentrée, et lorsque les vents semblèrent se refermer sur elle, elle se servit du corps qu'elle venait d'abattre pour le lancer de toutes ses forces sur les mages devant elle. Cela provoqua ainsi l'arrêt de la Rafale +, et sans une minute de plus, elle se précipita vers ses ennemis et les trancha lestement. Sa rapière s'imprégna de tout ce sang, mais la 02 fit un simple coup dans l'air pour retirer un tant soit peu le liquide. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et continua son avancée dans le premier étage, persuadée qu'il s'y trouvait d'autres personnes, certainement cachées dans les diverses pièces.

— Naminé ! Naminé !

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeler, puis elle tourna la tête à sa droite pour apercevoir Demyx, dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Elle s'approcha de lui et discrètement, elle se faufila dans la salle pour le rejoindre. Le 03 se trouvait dans une pièce totalement dévastée, qui devait être à l'origine une salle de réunion si l'on se fiait aux chaises et aux tables. Elle vit néanmoins que son camarade n'avait pas lésiné la tâche, au vu du nombre de cadavres jonchant le sol. Toutefois, Demyx semblait quelque peu anxieux, et il ne se cachait sûrement pas pour le plaisir.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Naminé en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à la hauteur de son interlocuteur, assis.

— J-J'ai éliminé un bon nombre de mages, mais y'en a toujours qui reviennent ! bégaya Demyx. Et puis, j'ai été séparé de Roxas, alors qu'on était tous les deux dans la chambre… Je sais pas où il est passé, et les mages, dès qu'ils me voient, ils m'attaquent.

La 02 hocha la tête. Elle savait que Demyx n'était pas un grand combattant, et avait toujours eu une sorte d'appréhension des combats. C'était sûrement pour cela que les Fondateurs lui avaient donné un bâton pour arme, n'étant ni un instrument très dangereux, ni difficile à manipuler. Elle le rassura en lui rappelant que Roxas pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul, et elle ne l'obligea pas à prendre part à la bataille, même si son aide s'avérait la bienvenue. Terrifié comme il l'était cependant, il n'apporterait pas grand-chose pour le moment. Demyx s'excusa entre deux hoquets, et décréta qu'il allait tout de même rejoindre Luxord, qui se battait au quatrième étage. Naminé acquiesça et décida de rester au premier. Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— Aies confiance en toi et ne perds pas espoir, souffla-t-elle. Ne meurs pas.

Demyx acquiesça vivement de la tête et se tapa les joues pour se ressaisir. Il ne devait pas abandonner alors que tous les autres se battaient. Il remercia son aînée et se précipita hors de la pièce pour se diriger vers les escaliers. La bataille ne faisait que commencer, il ne fallait surtout pas se décourager.

* * *

><p>Sora et Kairi se tenaient face à au cyborg contre qui Riku s'était battu à plusieurs reprises. Debout, les bras ballants, le regard rivé sur eux, le 01 semblait s'être énormément battu : le visage, les vêtements et les mains tachés de sang, sa silhouette et son allure paraissaient beaucoup moins vivaces que lorsqu'il s'était introduit chez les mages. Ses dagues, entre ses mains, étaient elles aussi marquées de liquide rouge. Sora ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Dans cette immense salle d'archives, au troisième étage, entouré de cadavres, seul avec son amie face à un cyborg. Que pouvait-il bien espérer de pire ? Se confronter à plusieurs humanoïdes à la fois, peut-être. Kairi plissait les yeux et restait sur ses gardes, s'attendant à un assaut venant de son ennemi à tout moment, et elle préparait d'ores et déjà un sortilège. Roxas ne faisait aucun commentaire, comme s'il essayait d'identifier les deux jeunes gens se trouvant devant lui.<p>

— Je vous ai vus il y a quelque temps, avec l'autre mage, déclara-t-il ensuite.

— Il s'appelle Riku, précisa Sora en fronçant les sourcils. Je vois toujours pas comment tu as pu le mettre au tapis.

— Il n'était pas assez fort pour prévoir toutes les attaques qu'il allait subir, rétorqua Roxas. Il n'anticipait pas assez mes actions.

— On va te tuer à sa place ! s'écria Kairi.

Sitôt après qu'elle ait prononcé ces paroles, une série de trois boules de feu, de dimensions différentes, se précipitèrent vers le cyborg. Ce dernier esquiva facilement la première, mais il fut légèrement surpris de voir que les sphères s'avéraient être des projectiles à tête chercheuse. De ce fait, il se fit frôler par la deuxième sphère qui le toucha au flanc droit, tandis que la troisième parvint à son but et lui brûla une partie de sa cuisse gauche. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, puis roula derrière une bibliothèque tandis que Sora envoyait une salve d'éclats de glace. Ces derniers s'échouèrent contre la paroi en bois du meuble, et Roxas observa ses blessures. Heureusement pour lui, seule celle se trouvant sur sa cuisse pouvait être considérée comme importante, mais il n'était pas certain de se mouvoir correctement, ses bras étant toujours inutilisables. Le nombre de cicatrices dues à des brûlures augmentait de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait à se battre contre ces mages.

Kairi se racla la gorge en voyant son ennemi filer sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle le tenait entre ses mains. Elle trouvait cela quasiment impossible et irréel la manière dont les cyborgs pouvaient esquiver ; un humain normal se serait fait immédiatement tué. Elle serra les dents et demanda sèchement à Sora de se préparer à intercepter le 01 qui sortirait tôt ou tard de sa cachette. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait au plus haut point par le ton autoritaire et ferme adopté par son amie. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi ; cette guerre contre les scientifiques l'avait changée… Néanmoins, il se contenta d'acquiescer, ne voulant pas perdre contre l'humanoïde, et avec une rapidité extrême, il posa silencieusement des mines à trois mètres d'eux.

— Tête chercheuse, murmura-t-il à Kairi afin que Roxas n'entende pas. Lorsqu'il marchera dessus, sa priorité sera d'éviter les explosions et les projectiles, on va donc l'assaillir… Il cherchera alors à nous contrer, mais les missiles vont le rattraper. Ca te convient ?

— Parfaitement, acquiesça la jeune fille. Espérons que cela marche.

Les deux mages hochèrent la tête d'un accord mutuel.

Roxas restait pour le moment adossé à la bibliothèque, sa jambe blessée étendue et l'autre repliée. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un plan qui le permettrait de se sortir de ce pétrin, et par la même occasion, éliminer ces deux gêneurs. La première fois qu'il les avait vus, il n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose, les trouvant quelque peu naïfs et faibles, mais il s'était trompé à leur sujet. Il avait intérêt à se méfier durant la totalité du combat, ou cela se retournerait contre lui. Il serra ses dagues entre ses mains, et d'un mouvement vif, il sortit de sa cachette et fonça droit vers ses adversaires, ses armes positionnées en forme de croix en face de lui. Dès cet instant, Kairi et Sora bondirent sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent à leur tour vers le cyborg, mais prenant soin de ne pas franchir la ligne du champ de mines. Ils voyaient avec joie leur ennemi se diriger droit vers le piège, tandis qu'ils lançaient des bordées de magie tout aussi diverses les unes que les autres. Roxas évita habilement quelques projectiles, mais fut touché par d'autres, et à une certaine distance de ses ennemis, il s'arrêta net. Sora se mordit la lèvre inférieure, imaginant le pire. Aurait-il deviné le piège ? Contre toute attente, l'un des couteaux du cyborg se ficha juste à côté de Kairi qui s'était déplacée juste à temps pour éviter de le recevoir en plein abdomen. Elle fronça les sourcils et fixa l'arme plantée dans le sol, mais ces quelques secondes d'inattention suffirent à ce qu'elle ne voie pas son opposant arriver à toute allure.

— Kairi, maintenant ! hurla Sora tandis que des salves de feu s'échappaient de ses mains.

La jeune mage se donna deux tapes sur les joues pour se ressaisir. Roxas courait toujours vers eux, et dès qu'il mit un pied dans la zone minée, il déclencha une série d'explosions qui le stoppa instantanément. Il observa la position des éclatements, et tenta vainement de sortir d'un quelconque périmètre qui limitait les actions de cette magie, mais il ne prévit pas que des projectiles le suivraient à la trace. _Surpris_, sûrement, il mit un temps avant de parer un assaut direct de la part des deux mages : il renvoya une sphère de feu et essaya d'esquiver les autres, mais les explosions continuaient d'éclater sous ses pieds, et des missiles de magie menaçaient d'atterrir au-dessus de lui. Il observa quelques instants les deux offensives se diriger vers lui, puis, fermant les yeux, il baissa les yeux.

C'était bien joué.

* * *

><p>Vanitas, totalement vidé de ses forces, s'appuyant sur sa lance ensanglantée, regardait attentivement chaque recoin du hall. Parmi tous les cadavres gisant au sol, pas un seul n'avait pu résister face à sa force démesurée. Plus aucun bruit ne résonnait, plus aucun mage ne se trouvait debout. Le 04 soupira longuement et se redressa, manquant de trébucher sur un corps. Les dégâts s'avéraient considérables rien que dans le hall ; il n'imaginait même pas l'état du reste du bâtiment. Les blocs opératoires avaient presque tous explosés, les salles communes se retrouvaient noyées dans les décombres de leurs propres meubles, l'infirmerie n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines et le sol était fissuré à de nombreux endroits.<p>

— Fait chier, jura Vanitas, avançant entre les corps. Bande d'enfoirés…

Il se dirigea difficilement vers les escaliers, traînant presque les pieds, et espérait sincèrement que ses coéquipiers n'aient rien. Ils n'avaient pas encore donné de raclée magistrale aux mages, ce n'était pas le moment de crever !

— Vanitas ! Dépêche-toi !

Le cyborg releva la tête et aperçut Naminé, en piteux état et complètement bouleversée. Cela devait bien être la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi… Il monta les dernières marches et s'empressa de s'enquérir de la situation, soudainement inquiet par le comportement étrange et inhabituel de sa coéquipière.

— Luxord n'obtient aucune réponse de Roxas, haleta Naminé. Son émetteur s'est sûrement décroché…

Vanitas sentait clairement que Naminé évitait d'énoncer l'hypothèse de la mort du 01. Lui-même n'osait pas y penser, et cette nouvelle l'alertait énormément. Reprenant du poil de la bête, il entraîna la 02 avec lui au troisième étage – après que Naminé l'avait informé que Demyx et Roxas s'étaient séparés à ce palier. Ils espéraient de tout cœur retrouver leur aîné sans encombre.

En chemin, Vanitas remarqua qu'aucun mage n'avait subsisté. Cela ne l'étonnait pas puisqu'il connaissait la force de Naminé ; cette dernière pouvait terrasser un bataillon de soldats à elle seule. Parfois, cela faisait peur à voir… De multitudes de cadavres jonchaient le sol et le sang avait giclé de partout, tapissant les murs de rideaux rouges. Les dommages matériels étaient moindres ici, la 02 avait proprement fait son travail, et nul ne se trouvait au deuxième étage.

Devant les escaliers menant au palier supérieur, les deux cyborgs tendirent l'oreille et essayèrent de percevoir un quelconque bruit. Ils entendirent de faibles éclats de voix, alors prudemment, ils montèrent les marches, les armes en mains. Doucement, ils distinguaient de mieux en mieux les mots prononcés par ces personnes – sûrement des mages – et dès qu'ils mirent un pied sur le sol, ils brandirent leurs armes. Mais personne. Vanitas lança des coups d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, se fia aux bruits qu'il entendait, et décréta à Naminé que leurs cibles se trouvaient dans l'une des pièces à droite. La 02 acquiesça et proposa qu'ils entrent directement dans la salle où les mages se situaient afin de les prendre par surprise. Il leur fallait agir avec la plus grande prudence.

* * *

><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea Sora.<p>

— On n'a pas le choix, il faut partir, déclara Kairi. Avec lui.

La jeune fille lança un bref regard au corps inerte du 01 gisant au sol, l'air quelque peu dégoûté. Ils étaient parvenus à le vaincre, un peu trop facilement même, mais le fait de savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer maintenant la décevait. A deux reprises son ennemi avait tenté d'éliminer Riku. Comment pouvait-elle laisser passer cela ? Et puis, si leur présence était si menaçante, pourquoi Xigbar ne voulait-il pas les exterminer immédiatement ? Incompréhensible.

— Je contacte les chefs d'opération, décréta Kairi.

Elle se saisit d'un boîtier gris dans sa sacoche, l'activa et se mit instantanément en contact avec ses supérieurs. La communication brouillée par les ondes des machines du bâtiment ainsi que la distance entre les deux récepteurs faisait grésiller l'appareil. Néanmoins, Kairi ne fit pas attention à cela et se contenta de parler.

— Ici le duo Sora, Kairi. Vous me recevez, M. Zexion ?

— Ici Zexion, répliqua l'autre interlocuteur. Je vous reçois. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Nous avons neutralisé le cyborg 01, annonça la rouquine. Que faisons-nous ?

— Ah, bonne nouvelle, s'enthousiasma Zexion. Mettez-vous en lieu sûr, j'envoie des renforts.

— Très bien, merci. Terminé.

Kairi coupa la communication et se tourna vers Sora. D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de rester dans la pièce par mesure de sécurité. Ils ne parviendraient certainement pas à transporter le cyborg ailleurs ; mais ils deviendraient des cibles faciles pour les éventuels ennemis encore présents dans la bâtisse. Dans tous les cas ils ne pouvaient rien faire, sinon d'attendre les renforts.

Sora regardait dans le vague, encore chamboulé par le combat qu'il venait de mener. Ce cyborg, le 01… Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, il semblait déjà clairement vidé de toute son énergie et peinait à analyser les mouvements de ses adversaires avec lucidité, il l'avait remarqué. Il n'en avait néanmoins pas parlé à Kairi ; celle-ci suivait aveuglément les ordres de leurs supérieurs et considéraient réellement les humanoïdes comme étant leurs ennemis foncièrement maléfiques. Lui faire savoir un tel détail s'avérait inutile, d'autant plus que le 01 voulait les tuer ; pourquoi être indulgent avec quelqu'un qui souhaitait notre mort ? L'issue du combat n'aurait changé en aucun point, et le cyborg n'avait certainement pas besoin de sa stupide compassion.

* * *

><p>Vanitas s'approcha d'une énième porte et écouta attentivement. Des froissements et de légers éclats de voix lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et fit signe à Naminé. Cette dernière se posta de l'autre côté de la porte ; Vanitas se saisit de la poigné et hocha la tête. La 02 acquiesça. D'un mouvement brutal et sauvage, le 04 ouvrit la porte qui claqua violemment contre le mur, brandit sa lance devant lui aux côtés de Naminé qui elle pointait sa rapière vers les deux intrus. Sora et Kairi sursautèrent et déglutirent en apercevant les deux cyborgs, prêts à se battre. S'occuper <em>d'un<em> humanoïde s'avérait gérable ; mais _deux_ d'entre eux ! Cela paraissait totalement impossible. Kairi se leva lentement tandis que Sora en faisait de même, mais se positionnant de sorte à ce qu'il protège le corps de Roxas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il retombe entre leurs mains.

— Tiens donc, des adolescents, se moqua Vanitas. Vous savez que vous allez mourir ?

Le 04 souriait de plus belle, savourant d'avance sa victoire sur ces mages. Naminé, toutefois, semblait beaucoup plus perplexe et suspicieuse. Elle reconnaissait cette silhouette allongée, cachée derrière ses deux adversaires…

Puis elle réalisa.

— Vanitas, ces « adolescents » comme tu dis ont eu Roxas ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Hein ? beugla le garçon. Dis pas de conn-

Il scruta plus attentivement la forme étendue au sol. Et son visage prit une expression de colère.

— _Enfoirés !_ cracha-t-il alors qu'il se rua vers ses ennemis.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. ~<p>

Et comme j'ai corrigé tous les chapitres écrits à ce jour (13), je ferai un update pour les 11 premiers chapitres après le chapitre 13... Il y avait quand même des incohérences dans ce que j'ai écrit, ça m'a... choquée. o.o

Bref, une p'tite review ? :3


	13. Evénements stupéfiants

Chapitre treize ! \o/

Je me rends compte que je suis vraiment allée loin dans cette fic, au niveau du nombre de chapitres ; elle comptera une vingtaine de chapitres. :o Je pense que même les Décisions n'auraient pas atteint vingt chapitres.

Au programme cette fois : Vanitas et Naminé, seuls contre des mages, un combat au résultat assez étrange, et Roxas qui est un peu hors service. :)

Bonne lecture ! (ah et, j'ai mis un nouveau sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à aller voter !)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13 :<span> Evénements stupéfiants**

Vanitas n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour bondir sur ses ennemis. Comment avaient-ils pu oser faire cela ? Certes, rien ne lui garantissait que Roxas soit mort, mais de toute évidence le 01 demeurait dans un état d'inconscience, résultant sans aucun doute d'un combat acharné contre ces deux mages. Il entendit vaguement Naminé lui ordonner de se calmer, de garder son sang-froid, mais sa lance avait d'ores et déjà infligé une éraflure à la jambe de la jeune fille rousse. Kairi se racla la gorge et s'empressa de s'éloigner de son adversaire afin d'incanter un sort. Elle fronçait les sourcils, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce que le cyborg s'attaque de manière aussi violente à eux. Une sphère de glace se forma au creux de sa main, seule magie qu'elle ait pu concentrer en un laps de temps aussi court, et la catapulta vers le 04. Ce dernier esquiva de justesse l'offensive, ses mouvements réduits par la fatigue des affrontements précédents, et lança un regard en direction du garçon brun. Autant s'attaquer directement à lui, puisqu'il s'occupait du corps de leur allié… Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer de nouveau dans la bataille mais Naminé l'interpela avec force, le stupéfiant. Jamais la 02 ne criait aussi fort.

— Reste calme Vanitas, dicta-t-elle à son attention. On ne peut pas les avoir si tu te précipites.

— Que je reste calme ? s'égosilla le 04. Ce sont des gamins ! On s'en occupe en deux temps, trois mouvements !

— Des gamins qui ont abattu le 01, grinça Kairi.

Vanitas lança un regard noir à la rousse, se demandant ce qui pouvait le retenir de lui décapiter la tête dans la seconde qui suivait. Naminé n'avait pas tort, certes, mais comment se contrôler dans un moment pareil ? Le moyen le plus efficace demeurait encore la charge directe pour ne pas perdre de temps ! Le 04 se pinça les lèvres et observa les deux mages en face de lui ; ils préparaient certainement un mauvais coup, sinon ils ne resteraient pas immobiles ainsi, attendant sagement que l'ennemi daigne faire le premier pas.

Naminé savait que quelque chose clochait dans ce face à face, mais elle peinait à mettre la main dessus. Déjà, comment Roxas avait-il pu se faire avoir par deux adolescents ? Aussi blessé était-il à cause de son dernier combat, il ne se serait pas laissé abattre, et aurait plutôt pris la fuite que continuer obstinément un affrontement condamné à l'échec. Puis il s'agissait sûrement des deux sorciers en eux-mêmes qui intriguaient la 02. Malgré les apparences, ils dégageaient une force certaine.

Kairi avait la ferme intention de se débarrasser de ces cyborgs, ou tout du moins résister et garder le 01 jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Elle se doutait bien qu'éliminer deux humanoïdes à elle seule s'avérait totalement impossible et suicidaire – Sora ne pouvant pas entièrement se battre étant donné qu'il protégeait le corps – mais il le fallait bien. Tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle devait en profiter !

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de mener ses assauts. A la porte d'entrée venaient d'arriver une unité de mages, que Kairi put distinguer comme étant de rang A, et dès qu'ils aperçurent les cyborgs, une salve de sortilèges fut lancée dans leur direction sans aucune pitié. Vanitas jura vulgairement tandis qu'il se déplaçait frénétiquement afin d'esquiver ces offensives, alors que Naminé se faufila entre les magies pour se rapprocher des mages. D'un seul coup de rapière, elle parvint à trancher habilement les gorges de quelques individus, mais se retrouva à nouveau assaillie par les attaques des mages de la deuxième ligne. Ils n'étaient pas de rang supérieur pour rien. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un salto-arrière, tirant son coéquipier avec elle, et tous deux se vautrèrent brutalement au sol, échappant alors à une sphère de lumière que la jeune fille avait identifié comme étant une magie Sidéral sous une autre forme. Vanitas se releva précipitamment et le plus rapidement possible, se rua vers l'armoire située à côté d'eux et d'un coup de pied violent, il l'envoya s'échouer contre ses ennemis. L'un d'eux n'eut aucun mal à la détruire avec un sort de feu, mais l'explosion qui s'en suivit plongea la salle dans un brouillard de fumée, où l'on pouvait à peine voir ses pieds. Naminé entendit des pas précipités se diriger derrière elle, et un élan de panique la submergea.

— Vanitas, fonce vers les mages ! cria-t-elle. Frappe tout ce qui bouge !

Le 04 comprit immédiatement le message et, à son tour alarmé, s'élança à corps perdu vers le centre la salle en bousculant et cognant quelques personnes au passage, sans savoir si l'un d'eux avait pris la fuite avec Roxas.

— Et puis merde ! rugit-il.

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu, certainement dû aux mouvements rapides de l'air causés par la course de chacun, et Vanitas jeta violemment sa lance à terre. Le corps de Roxas avait disparu. Ainsi que l'unité venue en renfort. La chance avait décidé de ne pas être de leur côté.

Naminé s'était postée près de la porte d'entrée et avait assommé toutes les personnes qui tentaient de la franchir. Résultat, un amas de corps gisait près d'elle, mais il ne devait y avoir que tout au plus sept ou huit mages, soit la moitié des renforts. Elle serra les dents, ayant failli à son devoir. Toutefois, elle remarqua un élément étrange à ce tableau. Devant elle, derrière Vanitas, se trouvaient trois mages, dont l'une était la prisonnière qu'ils avaient faite au début des hostilités. Les deux autres étaient le brun et la rousse. Leurs alliés s'étaient enfuis en les laissant là ?

— Tiens donc, vous n'êtes pas partis ? lança-t-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Kairi, à genoux, les mains posés sur une blessure à la jambe de Sora, jeta un regard rempli de mépris à la 02. Lorsqu'elle finit de soigner la plaie, elle se releva et se mit aux côtés de Xion. Cette dernière semblait épuisée, et les multiples petites écorchures montraient qu'elle avait dû se mettre en travers du chemin de certains scientifiques.

— Ecarte-toi, fit sèchement Kairi.

— Non, rétorqua immédiatement Naminé, la rapière barrant le passage des deux mages.

Vanitas regarda la scène d'un œil distrait, mais il devint tout d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressé lorsqu'il vit la brune qu'il avait eu à surveiller. Elle avait donc réussi à s'échapper. Qu'importe, le bâtiment était dans un sale état, que des prisonniers s'enfuient ne s'avérait pas étonnant. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres, et son regard fut empli d'amusement. Il tapota son épaule de sa lance.

— Ho, on dirait bien que cette unité de mages vous a abandonnés, pouffa-t-il. Pauvres chéris !

Xion soupira longuement. Elle n'était absolument pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec ce cyborg dont elle n'appréciait pas les manières.

— Comme si nos propres camarades nous laisseraient derrière, souffla-t-elle.

— C'est ce que je vois en ce moment, glissa Naminé.

— Ils se débarrassent des éléments inutiles par « inadvertance », intéressant, ajouta sournoisement Vanitas. Que dirais-tu qu'on les tue, puis parte à la recherche de Roxas, Nami' ?

La 02 hocha la tête et s'approcha lentement du trio de mages, la rapière relevée. Quelques gouttes de sang subsistaient, la rendant alors encore plus menaçante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le 04 quant à lui ramassa sa lance jetée à terre un peu plus tôt, et la pointa vers Xion. Il s'était toujours dit qu'ils auraient mieux fait de la tuer immédiatement au lieu de la rendre prisonnière – pour n'obtenir aucune information, qui plus est. Que ces mages soient morts et vifs leur importaient peu, mais les abattre leur ferait moins d'ennemis à leurs trousses. Sora se releva brusquement et s'interposa entre les deux lignes que formaient les deux camps.

— Attendez ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux emplis de terreur. On peut s'arranger, non ?

— Le petiot veut qu'on s'arrange ? se moqua Vanitas. Il est marrant lui ! Et comment, je te prie ? J'te rappelle qu'on est censés vous buter, et vous aussi d'ailleurs.

Sora se mordit la lèvre. Il n'osa pas croiser les regards incrédules et surpris de Kairi et Xion, de peur de voir leur colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de réagir ainsi ? Les cyborgs étaient leurs ennemis ! Il ne devait y avoir aucun scrupule à les tuer ! Alors pourquoi ? Sora ne désirait pas cette guerre. Beaucoup trop de vie avaient déjà été prises, et il n'en voulait pas d'autres. Puéril ? Oui, puéril. Mais il s'en moquait. Une guerre n'avait jamais lieu d'être. La tête baissée, il murmura :

— Vous ne savez pas où sont partis les mages avec le corps du 01, n'est-ce pas ? On vous aide à chercher, et en échange dissuadez vos chefs de faire cette guerre.

— Sora ! s'écrièrent à l'unisson Kairi et Xion.

Vanitas esquissa un sourire en coin. Un marché peu équitable, et sans fondement. L'un des deux camps pouvait attaquer l'autre durant leurs recherches pour retrouver Roxas, et même si rien ne se produisait, le choix d'arrêter ces conflits ne relevait pas de leur ordre. Naminé croisa les bras, intriguée par cette soudaine proposition venant de ce mage. Etrange, il ne montrait aucune animosité à leur égard, et il essayait de trouver un compromis. Voilà un individu bien singulier. Elle rangea sa rapière et fit signe à Vanitas d'en faire de même. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas pourquoi il devrait baisser sa garde, mais le regard insistant de son équipière le résigna. Nonchalamment, il fit glisser son arme dans l'énorme étui qu'il transportait sur son dos.

Xion, dans les cachots, avait pu discerner quelques bribes de conversation entre les gardes. Ces derniers laissaient échapper des éléments qui l'intéressaient fortement, comme ce 05 dont l'existence devait être signalée à Xigbar. S'ils se faisaient surprendre par un nouveau cyborg, la situation risquait dangereusement de tourner en faveur des scientifiques, et il n'en était absolument pas question. C'était cela qui la travaillait depuis tout à l'heure, et en fin de compte, en y réfléchissant, peut-être que la proposition de Sora l'aiderait à soutirer des informations sur le 05.

Kairi néanmoins n'était pas convaincue par ce marché. Elle ne leur accordait pas sa confiance, surtout au 04. La 02 semblait plus réfléchie et agissait en conséquence, tandis que son équipier réagissait au quart de tour, rendant donc ses actions imprévisibles. Ils ne devaient pas prendre de risque, quitte à ce qu'ils doivent laisser échapper ces cyborgs. Malheureusement pour elle, ses deux amis paraissaient sûrs d'eux. Tant pis. Elle jouerait le jeu ; elle n'allait tout de même pas se retourner contre ses propres amis.

— Je suis d'accord pour cette proposition, confirma Naminé. A condition qu'il n'y ait pas de coup en traître. C'est valable pour nous et pour vous.

Kairi lança un regard à Xion, cherchant son agrément. La brune haussa les épaules et déclara que cela pouvait fonctionner.

— Très bien, nous acceptons aussi, acquiesça Kairi. Quand partirons-nous ?

— Maintenant, répondit Vanitas en souriant. Il y a plus aucun bruit dans le bâtiment, alors c'est pas la peine de rester plus longtemps.

Sora soupira de soulagement. Il avait réussi à gagner un peu de temps avant l'affrontement final, et peut-être que ce dernier n'aurait même jamais lieu. Illusion ou espoir ? Rêve ou possibilité ? Pour le moment ils allaient tous les cinq coopérer. Cela sonnait complètement faux et improbable, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

L'établissement était au bord des ruines. La plupart des salles avait explosé, des débris de plafond et de meubles jonchaient le sol, des cadavres s'entassaient un peu partout, une partie des escaliers était détruite et il demeurait impossible de marcher sans enjamber obstacle ou fissure. Autant dire qu'il ne subsistait plus rien dans le bâtiment. Naminé se demandait si Demyx était parti rejoindre les Fondateurs, et si ces derniers avaient emporté les documents les plus importants afin qu'ils ne tombent pas entre les mains des mages. Luxord avait certainement pris cette initiative, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, le quartier se trouvait totalement désert. Un périmètre de sécurité avait été dressé par l'Etat, et les lieux avaient été évacués. Vanitas grommela un juron en voyant deux hommes s'approcher d'eux, en costume noir, un blason bien en particulier sur le col, des lunettes de soleil posées sur le nez ainsi qu'une matraque accrochée à leurs ceintures. Des agents de sécurité du _gouvernement_. Même pas la _police _! Le 04 lança un regard vers Naminé, se demandant s'ils devaient les tuer ou écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Autant avouer qu'il préférait largement la première option.

— Chers cyborgs – 02 et 04, à ce que je vois –, je vous prierai de nous suivre sans résister, annonça calmement l'un des deux hommes.

— Nous ne sommes pas seuls, d'autres agents sont postés sur tout le périmètre afin que vous ne vous échappiez pas, précisa le deuxième.

— Que nous vaut cette proposition ? demanda indifféremment Naminé.

— Ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas, grogna le premier. Vous devez tout de suite arrêter vos recherches, vous rendre ainsi que vos chefs.

— Naminé, j'ai du mal à me retenir, je crois…, soupira Vanitas.

La 02 haussa les épaules.

Ni une, ni deux, Vanitas se jeta sur les deux hommes, leur administrant de puissants coups de pied et les clouant au sol avec son poids. Il se saisit agilement de sa lance et transperça leurs cœurs sans aucune pitié. Et ça s'appelait des agents de l'Etat ! Même pas capables d'arrêter à deux un cyborg. Le 04 se releva tranquillement, regardant avec dégoût tout le sang qui dégoulinait de son arme. Cela n'allait pas être facile de nettoyer… Il poussa un soupir et suggéra qu'ils s'en aillent immédiatement s'ils ne voulaient pas être pris dans une embuscade par une dizaine d'autres hommes. Il se mit à marcher, suivi de Naminé qui n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'il s'était débarrassé des deux agents.

Les mages, quant à eux, avaient trouvé le spectacle écœurant. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir suivre des meurtriers pareils durant un laps de temps indéterminé… Ils contournèrent soigneusement les dépouilles des malheureux et emboîtèrent le pas aux humanoïdes non sans une once d'appréhension. La coopération paraissait déjà difficile, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé…

— Bon, on va où ? interrogea Vanitas à l'attention des mages.

— J'avais pensé au bâtiment principal…, avoua Sora.

Kairi retint un hoquet d'indignation. Le bâtiment principal ! Amener les ennemis directement là-bas ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sora, mais depuis quelque temps il agissait de manière incohérente et étrange. Néanmoins, cela s'avérait le seul endroit où les autres mages auraient pu se réfugier, d'autant plus que son emplacement n'était pas connu de tous. Retourner au bâtiment de Xigbar après une telle attaque relevait du suicide, les scientifiques lanceraient un assaut immédiatement, alors effectivement, la piste la plus probable demeurait l'établissement central. Au grand dam de Kairi.

— Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira Xion. Mais il faudrait d'abord éviter tous les agents postés dans le quartier.

— Ah, pas de problème, je m'en occupe, ricana Vanitas. Au pire Naminé m'aidera, et si vous le voulez aussi.

— Tu es complètement taré ma parole ! s'offusqua la brune. Jamais on ne tuera d'innocents pour le plaisir.

— Bof, ils sont pas si innocents que ça, s'esclaffa le 04 sans donner plus de précisions.

Xion lança un regard interloqué à Naminé, qui ne lui prêta aucune attention – et ne répondit donc pas. Elle réprima un soupir d'exaspération.

— Vanitas, il serait peut-être bon de laisser les mages nous guider plutôt que l'inverse, non ? fit remarquer la 02.

— … Pas faux, concéda Vanitas. A vous l'honneur, chers mages !

Xion leva les yeux au ciel. La route risquait d'être longue. _Très_ longue.

Seul Sora semblait satisfait de cette situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Plic. Plic. Plic. Plic.<strong>

_Que ce bruit cesse. _Roxas ouvrit lentement les yeux, battit plusieurs fois des cils, et émergea doucement du sommeil – ou de l'inconscience ? Il ne savait pas.

**Plic. Plic.**

Ce son désagréable aux oreilles donnait un affreux mal de tête dont le cyborg se serait bien passé. Il tenta de se relever. S'adossant contre la paroi de fer d'une cellule peu éclairée qu'il distingua aussitôt, il sentit des chaînes nouées à ses poignets et à ses chevilles. Ses pochettes contenant ses dagues les lui avaient été confisquées. Il estima qu'il devait y avoir deux ou trois mètres entre lui et les barreaux de la geôle, ce qui restreignait considérablement son champ d'action – la largeur devait être de trois mètres tout au plus. Un véritable petit cube.

Roxas leva les bras, faisant alors tinter la chaîne en métal, et tenta de se libérer. Les maillons noirs reliaient deux bracelets de la même couleur, et bougèrent à peine lorsque le jeune homme força dessus. Résultat identique avec son entrave aux chevilles. Il ne possédait pas toute sa force, mais même si c'était le cas, il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas briser ces chaînes si facilement ; de plus, il devait encore s'enfuir de sa cellule, ce qui relevait d'un domaine impossible.

Ne pouvant donc pas s'échapper, Roxas se résolut à attendre. Mais depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il se souvenait de l'attaque et de ses précédents combats. Son échec devant deux adolescents. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas mené autant d'affrontements avant de faire face à ces deux mages, il aurait pu gagner. Toutefois, cela ne servait à rien de faire des suppositions dans le passé ; les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient, l'on ne pouvait pas les changer à présent.

Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un approchait. Une ombre vint voiler l'entrée de la cellule, et Roxas sut reconnaître parmi un millier de personnes _ce_ mage-là. Ce garçon aux cheveux argentés qui avait échappé à la mort à deux fois. Le cyborg trouvait cela dommage qu'il ne puisse pas lui sauter à la gorge et finir le travail. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus divertissant.

— Hey, 01, salua le mage – Riku, s'il se souvenait bien. Pas trop mal ?

— Où est-ce que je suis ? Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? balança Roxas sans se préoccuper de la question de son vis-à-vis.

Riku soupira et s'assit devant la prison, sachant qu'il en aurait certainement pour un moment s'il commençait à discuter. Oui, _discuter_.

— Cela fait deux jours que tu es dans cette cellule, et à ce que je vois tu viens tout juste de reprendre conscience, exposa-t-il. Les mages guérisseurs n'ont pas pris la peine de soigner toutes tes blessures.

— Je n'ai rien demandé, rétorqua acerbement Roxas. Tu as de la chance que je sois désarmé, sinon ta tête serait déjà détachée de ton corps.

Le mage sourit d'amusement ; il n'en doutait absolument pas. C'était bien l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle le 01 s'était vu confisqué ses dagues – et de toute façon il s'avérait bien trop dangereux pour lui laisser ses armes.

Seulement, une question dans la tête de Riku restait sans réponse.

— Tu t'es fait avoir facilement, fit-il remarquer.

— Si je ne m'étais pas battu avant, j'aurais pu tuer mes adversaires, répliqua le cyborg. Des amis à toi, il me semble.

Alors c'était vrai. Sora et Kairi avaient réussi à neutraliser le 01. Malheureusement, d'après les équipes parties en renfort, ils n'avaient pas pu s'échapper avec elles. Résultat, nul ne savait s'ils étaient encore en vie, retenus captifs par les scientifiques ou s'ils essayaient de les rejoindre alors qu'ils ne devaient probablement pas connaître leur position. Quoique, ce ne serait pas impossible qu'ils parviennent à deviner qu'ils se trouvaient au bâtiment principal… Beaucoup plus d'unités demeuraient dans cette bâtisse que dans celle de Xigbar. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre et espérer leurs retours, sains et saufs.

Riku se demandait alors ce qu'il était advenu des autres humanoïdes. Ils en avaient capturé un, c'était déjà pas mal, mais si les trois restants venaient à se manifester tous à la fois pour libérer leur équipier, cela risquait de se compliquer. Les équipes postées ici ne seraient probablement pas en mesure de les contrer entièrement.

— Sais-tu ce que sont devenus tes camarades ? demanda Riku, sans réel espoir que son interlocuteur lui réponde.

— Je ne sais rien du tout, qu'il s'agisse des scientifiques ou des autres cyborgs, énonça Roxas.

La réponse était au moins claire. Mais qui pouvait lui prouver qu'il ne mentait pas ? Il devait forcément savoir où se cachaient les scientifiques, _au moins_ les Fondateurs. Après tout, les cyborgs étaient censés les protéger contre tout assaut, et donc les évacuer dans un endroit sûr. Le 01 devait obligatoirement les couvrir jusqu'à ce qu'ils tentent une attaque… n'est-ce pas ? Riku posa son menton dans sa main droite et fixa intensément son interlocuteur.

— En es-tu sûr ? Tu dois savoir quelque chose, insista-t-il.

— Rien du tout, répéta le blond. Et même si je savais où se cachaient mes chefs, je ne dirais rien. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'as pas besoin de te fatiguer. De plus, cela fait deux jours que j'ai perdu connaissance, ils ont certainement changé d'emplacement.

Riku n'aurait pas cru que Roxas lui donnerait des informations supplémentaires. Certes, cela paraissait logique qu'ils fuyaient les mages et ne resteraient sans doute pas au même endroit, mais l'entendre de vive voix venant d'un cyborg, cela surprenait quelque peu. Il s'attendait à plus de résistance, peut-être.

Maintenant qu'il possédait cette confirmation, le mage décida de soutirer d'autres choses de l'humanoïde, même si évidemment, cela ne serait pas aussi simple. Tellement de questions trottaient indéfiniment dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il éclaircisse tout cela.

— Bien. Je suppose que tu connais vos capacités à chacun d'entre vous, débuta Riku. Donne-moi des informations complémentaires.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne répondrai pas, souligna Roxas en fixant le mage.

— Même sous torture et sous menace de mort ?

— Vous ne me tuerez pas. Si cela avait été le cas, vous l'aurez déjà fait au lieu de « me soigner ». De plus, vous avez sûrement d'autres projets pour moi qu'un simple prisonnier.

Trop, beaucoup trop, prévoyant. Cela n'étonnait pas Riku que Roxas soit celui qui dirigeait les autres. A bien y réfléchir, il était bien celui qui agissait le plus calmement et le plus impartialement – quoique la 02 en faisait de même, mais quelque chose d'autre émanait du 01. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, mais il s'avérait indéniable que le 01 devait être complètement dévoué aux scientifiques, et ne dévoilerait rien. Riku soupira et se leva. Il devait en parler aux généraux pour qu'ils se mettent à chercher activement les trois cyborgs. Ils obtiendraient peut-être plus d'informations de leur part plutôt que du 01 ? Ils retrouveraient aussi certainement Sora et Kairi, ils ne devaient pas être bien loin.

— Une dernière chose, déclara Riku en se retournant. Je suis celui qui a été assigné pour ta surveillance, attends-toi à ce que je t'interroge souvent. Et je prendrais des mesures si j'en juge nécessaire.

* * *

><p>Je pense qu'avec ces treize chapitres de PC, vous savez quel est le pairing yaoi, hm ? Même si en fait, ce ne sera pas une relation amoureuse, ça va être... ambigu. Ouais, ambigu.<p>

La suite sera écrite pendant le CampNano d'août, du coup elle n'arrivera pas de si vite. :o

Une p'tite review ?


	14. Retour impossible

Salut !

Je sais, encore une fois, je ne respecte pas le délai que j'avais fixé. Mais cette fois-ci, il y a des chapitres en avance... du coup la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder. xD

Un combat s'annonce dans ce chapitre, et qui vous étonnera je pense...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 14 :<span> Retour impossible**

— Non mais faut pas délirer ! Ca va faire trois jours ! _Trois putains de jours !_

— Vanitas, la ferme !

Les relations au sein du groupe allaient mal. Ou tout du moins entre deux personnes, et une troisième si cette dernière se sentait obligée d'intervenir. Naminé ne savait plus quoi faire pour maintenir la situation, d'autant plus que le 04 ne faisait aucun effort de coopération. Xion ne s'entendait absolument pas avec lui, et Kairi lançait quelques répliques de temps à autre lorsqu'elle était à bout. Sora demeurait le seul individu sensé et calme sans crier à tout bout de champ.

Xion, après avoir précédemment crié sur le cyborg, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pull et accéléra le pas. Elle ne tenait pas à rester près de lui au risque de devenir folle.

— Hé, j'en ai juste marre de marcher sans arriver à destination ! s'exclama de nouveau Vanitas. Ca fait trois jours qu'on est en route, deux jours qu'on a semé les agents, et on voit même pas votre foutu bâtiment principal !

— Tu pourrais te calmer, s'il te plaît ? grogna Kairi au bord de la crise de nerfs.

— Le bâtiment principal se trouve de l'autre côté de la ville, à l'opposé de celui de Xigbar, intervint Naminé. C'est normal que l'on ne soit pas encore arrivés.

Le 04 parut outré que sa seule coéquipière ne prenne pas sa défense. Il voulut protester, mais le regard glacial que la 02 lui lança l'abstint. Il se contenta de marmonner un juron et de suivre les mages en _essayant_ de rester tranquille.

Ils n'avaient pas pris le risque d'utiliser le bus ou le métro ; ils se seraient immédiatement fait repérer par les agents de l'Etat. Même si les deux cyborgs avaient éliminé la grosse majorité des émissaires sans aucune difficulté, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils devaient se montrer prudents.

Vanitas se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Demyx. Naminé était la dernière personne à l'avoir vu, et elle lui avait conseillé de se cacher. Il devait certainement se trouver en compagnie des Fondateurs pour les protéger. Le 04 soupira longuement, ne parvenant pas à garder son calme alors que Roxas pouvait à tout moment se trouver en danger de mort. Comment la 02 arrivait à gérer cela ? De plus, ces petits mages commençaient sérieusement à le faire voir rouge à force de se montrer aussi insolents. Surtout le mage qu'ils avaient fait prisonnier. Pour qui elle se prenait ?

— Si cela peut te rassurer 04, on a encore environ trois heures devant nous avant d'arriver au bâtiment principal, indiqua Sora.

— Su-per, ironisa Vanitas.

Naminé ne se donna même pas la peine de le reprendre. Elle n'était ni sa mère, ni sa nounou, et encore moins en présence de sorciers. Tout à l'heure, elle en avait juste assez qu'il se plaigne, mais là Vanitas ne semblait pas continuer à râler. Enfin la paix.

* * *

><p>Roxas avait réfléchi à tous les moyens possibles de s'échapper, mais aucun ne pouvait l'aider. Les mages avaient pensé à l'enfermer dans une cellule entièrement faite de métal, de ce fait il ne pouvait pas briser les barreaux ou les murs avec de simples coups de poing ou de pied. De toute manière, les chaînes l'entravaient bien trop pour qu'il puisse même faire cela.<p>

Il attendait donc patiemment la venue de chaque personne pour saisir une occasion, mais seul Riku lui rendait visite. Cet adolescent prenait toujours soin de refermer la porte tout en le fixant pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise, puis y restait adossé. Impossible alors de l'assommer juste avant qu'il ne condamne la sortie. Le 01 espérait qu'au moins une fois dans la journée, un idiot viendrait pour une raison quelconque et serait bien moins prudent. Il se précipiterait alors immédiatement vers lui – ou tout du moins comme il le pouvait, enchaîné comme il était – et s'enfuirait. A moins qu'il n'essayait de briser ses liens maintenant pour être en possession de tous ses mouvements ? Cela semblait une bien meilleure idée. Roxas observa les entraves à ses chevilles ; une chaîne reliait deux anneaux, et ne semblait pas faite de la dernière pluie. Cela allait être dur. Il regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait lui être utile. Seul le vide s'offrait à lui, en dehors du lit sur lequel il s'adossait. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre un miracle impossible qui ne se produirait sans doute jamais pour sortir de cette cellule.

Il entendit des clés enfoncées dans la serrure de la porte, et se tourner. Une visite. Sans surprise, Riku apparut à l'entrebâillement de la porte, accompagné cette fois-ci de deux gardes. Une précaution ? A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? Le jeune homme donna des instructions à voix basse à ses compagnons, qui hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers Roxas. Ce dernier se contenta de les regarder agir, même s'il se posait plusieurs questions quant au but de cette entrevue. Contre toute attente, l'un des gardes sortit une petite clé et déverrouilla les deux anneaux qui lui restreignaient les pieds. Le 01 ne se leva pas tout de suite, lançant un regard interrogateur à Riku, ne comprenant pas son acte. Riku haussa les épaules et pointa du pouce derrière lui.

— Le commandant Xigbar veut te voir, indiqua-t-il avec indifférence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut, ni pourquoi il ne vient pas directement ici. Maintenant lève-toi et suis-nous.

Le miracle impossible. Roxas s'exécuta et suivit Riku, tandis que les deux gardes fermaient la marche – certainement pour empêcher une éventuelle tentative de fuite. Il s'était débarrassé de ses menottes aux chevilles, à présent il devait retirer celles aux poignets, ce qui s'avérait beaucoup plus compliqué. Pour le moment il allait tout simplement suivre les mages, et aviserait ensuite. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses alors qu'une telle occasion s'offrait à lui.

Le bâtiment était bien plus grand que le précédent. Roxas ne savait pas où il était, mais il en déduisait qu'il s'agissait de l'un des quartiers généraux principaux des sorciers. Pendant qu'ils traversaient les couloirs, il pouvait noter le nombre conséquent de salles, les grandes pièces vitrées servant sûrement pour les réunions, une large terrasse au fond du couloir ainsi que des systèmes d'alarme disposés partout. Une bâtisse sécurisée et spacieuse ; mener un combat ici pouvait se montrer à la fois dangereux et avantageux : pour l'un car l'ennemi serait beaucoup plus nombreux, et pour l'autre car les mouvements n'étaient pas réduits. Le 01 put garder tout cela en mémoire juste avant que l'on le pousse dans une salle – vaste également – où plusieurs personnes se tenaient droites, dont Xigbar qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il n'y avait qu'un bureau, des canapés et des étagères. Rien d'autre. Roxas ne fléchit pas face aux regards intenses qu'il recevait de la part de tous ces hommes, au contraire même ; il soutenait ces œillades et affichait clairement qu'il demeurait imperturbable. Xigbar renvoya les deux gardes, puis demanda à Riku de se positionner sur le côté en attendant les prochains ordres, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le 01. Roxas le toisa du regard, attendant qu'il prenne la parole – pas question de faire le premier pas. Le borgne esquissa un sourire.

— Eh bien 01, comment te sens-tu, enchaîné et impuissant ? se moqua-t-il.

— Que voulez-vous ? demanda Roxas en ignorant son interlocuteur. Vous auriez pu venir me voir dans ma cellule.

Le sourire de Xigbar ne fit que s'élargir tandis que les autres mages présents s'avancèrent vers le cyborg. Celui-ci lança des regards furtifs à ses adversaires, sentant le danger venir. Lorsqu'un homme tenta de poser une main sur son épaule, Roxas pivota sur lui-même et donna un coup de pied vertical dans la main de son opposant, enchaînant ensuite avec d'autres coups dans le ventre. Immédiatement, les mages ripostèrent et préparèrent des salves de sorts malgré l'interdiction que Xigbar s'égosillait à ordonner. Roxas aperçut du coin de l'œil une sphère de feu s'approcher, et présenta alors ses menottes qu'il brandit. La chaîne reliant les anneaux fondit en son milieu, libérant donc instantanément les poignets de son prisonnier. Xigbar se racla la gorge en voyant cela et dut se résoudre à attaquer aussi pour maîtriser l'humanoïde.

— Si vous m'aviez écouté, bande d'incapables ! grogna-t-il.

Avec une vitesse insoupçonnée, Xigbar n'eut besoin d'à peine quelque secondes pour canaliser sa force et catapulter un énorme glacier en direction de Roxas. Ce dernier n'avait pas prévu l'intervention du borgne dans cette petite bataille, et fut pris de court par la magie. Alors que les autres mages s'éloignèrent rapidement avec horreur, le 01 se fit toucher par le Glacier X de plein fouet. Il s'été protégé la tête avec ses bras, mais le reste de son corps semblait engourdi et paralysé par le choc de l'impact. Les mages choisirent ce moment pour fondre sur lui et le maîtriser, le plaquant violemment au sol. Xigbar poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et s'accroupit en face du cyborg.

— Bon, on va pouvoir parler ? lança-t-il dédaigneusement. De toute façon je pense pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose.

Roxas ne daigna pas répliquer. Encore un peu sonné par l'attaque, il tenta de se débattre, mais la prise de ses agresseurs était trop forte pour qu'il s'en échappe – quatre hommes en tout, deux lui restreignant les jambes, deux s'occupant des bras. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait le chef de la direction offensive, mais cela ne devait pas être très joli. Xigbar arbora un rictus moqueur et se pencha d'un peu plus près vers l'oreille du 01.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du « contrôle de l'âme » ? susurra-t-il. Bien que le terme ne soit pas très approprié, surtout pour vous, ça reste une magnifique technique à perfectionner.

Le cyborg craignait le pire. Il pouvait entendre le sourire de Xigbar s'élargir au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

— Tu auras l'honneur d'être le premier à l'essayer.

Les mages autour de lui se raidirent instantanément, mais s'abstinrent de faire tout commentaire pouvant aller à l'encontre des projets de leur chef. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers Riku, qui jusque là avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire – malgré le fait qu'il en ait voulu. Il lui tapota l'épaule et pointa Roxas du doigt, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, comme s'il avait déjà remporté la victoire.

— Riku, tu sais que tu es l'un de mes meilleurs soldats, n'est-ce pas ? jubila-t-il. Fais-moi le plaisir de nous débarrasser de ce déchet avec ce que je t'ai appris.

Riku frissonna inconsciemment. Utiliser cette magie ? Il avait une grande confiance en ses capacités et à sa concentration, mais l'employer sur le 01? Il savait qu'une part d'humanité résidait en ces cyborgs – malgré toutes les protestations de son entourage qui s'obstinait à réfuter ses affirmations –, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il parviendrait à réussir sa tâche. De plus, il n'éprouvait aucune envie à obéir, non ; il ne voulait pas contrôler Roxas. Cet humanoïde le fascinait, beaucoup trop, tellement qu'il commençait à ressentir des émotions étranges. Malheureusement pour lui, l'impatience de Xigbar fit qu'il dut se résoudre à se plier aux ordres, et il s'approcha du 01 à terre. Ce dernier le fixa de ses yeux céruléens, comme s'il le mettait à l'épreuve, comme s'il le provoquait, comme s'il l'incitait à le défier dans ce combat mental. Riku ne se déroba pas.

— Il semblerait que je sois de nouveau en position de force, fit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Tu m'en vois navré si je gagne.

Riku planta son regard dans celui de Roxas, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Contre toute attente, le cyborg ne détourna pas le regard ; il le soutint, même, au grand étonnement de tous. Xigbar fronça les sourcils ; pourquoi cet humanoïde se laissait-il faire délibérément ? Pensait-il vraiment faire le poids face au pouvoir de Riku ? Cela le dépassait.

Après seulement une dizaine de secondes, l'atmosphère sembla soudainement changer. Riku relâcha doucement sa concentration et se tourna vers Xigbar. Celui-ci s'approcha du cyborg, qui alors avait baissé la tête depuis que le jeune homme avait détourné le regard, et vit avec surprise que les yeux de Roxas paraissaient dépourvus de vie – plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne contint pas son rire. Son rire dément.

— Ca y est ! s'écria-t-il. Nous y sommes parvenus ! Le contrôle de l'âme fonctionne réellement ! Riku, fais donc un essai et commande ton nouveau pantin.

Les mages qui maintenaient Roxas au sol s'écartèrent et se levèrent, afin de laisser Riku le contrôler librement. Le garçon inspira profondément.

— Lève-toi et dirige-toi vers la fenêtre, ordonna-t-il.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Roxas, machinalement, se releva en s'appuyant sur ses bras, la tête droite, se dirigea sans vie vers la fenêtre et s'y arrêta. La manière dont il marchait paraissait tellement saccadée, lente et terne sans la férocité du cyborg ; même sa posture semblait dénuée de toute âme. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien, seulement du vide ; du noir complet, de l'obéissance totale.

Alors que les mages et Xigbar criaient leur victoire, Riku se mordait la lèvre inférieure, coupable et insatisfait. Comment se réjouir d'un triomphe aussi facile ? Le 01 n'avait opposé aucune résistance ; on aurait même dit qu'il s'était intentionnellement laissé faire, et cela perturbait le mage au plus haut point. Pourquoi ? Cet humanoïde devait certainement s'agir du plus fier des quatre, il ne se laisserait normalement pas contrôler aussi aisément ! S'il avait au moins montré une once de résistance, peut-être que Riku aurait pu se ravir de ce succès, mais les circonstances faisaient qu'il ne le pouvait décemment pas. Une incompréhension totale planait sur le jeune mage.

Une idée germa soudainement dans son esprit. Risquée, mais elle valait le coup d'être essayée. Riku se tourna vers Xigbar et tenta de se montrer le plus naturel possible, en espérant qu'il n'éveille aucun soupçon de par son comportement un peu étrange.

— M. Xigbar, où avez-vous rangé les dagues du 01 ? demanda-t-il calmement.

— Ses armes ? répéta Xigbar. Elles doivent être dans mon bureau.

Il fit un vague mouvement de main vers le deuxième tiroir de son bureau, les sourcils haussés, curieux de connaître le plan de son subordonné. Lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers la table pour se saisir des dagues, les autres mages hoquetèrent de surprise, craignant que leur collègue ne fasse un faux pas. Tout de suite, l'un d'eux s'enquit de la situation, légèrement suspicieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ces dagues ?

— Je vais faire un test, répondit sereinement Riku.

Le mage voulut répliquer, mais Xigbar lui pria de laisser Riku mettre son plan à exécution. Ne voulant pas montrer d'insubordination, l'homme dut se résigner à obéir et à observer.

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Riku, qui le cacha du mieux qu'il le pouvait afin de ne pas détruire son image de soldat discipliné. Il soupesa d'abord les armes et observa les ciselures sur les lames, s'assurant de leur authenticité ; pour en avoir manipulée une, il pouvait les distinguer des autres couteaux. Il sentit de nouveau ce sentiment de puissance et de faiblesse, de lourdeur et de légèreté, de cette intuition que le sort se trouvait entre ses mains, qu'il devait choisir la manière dont il fallait employer ces dagues au combat. Comment faisait Roxas pour se débrouiller avec ces sensations perpétuelles ?

Secouant la tête, Riku se concentra sur sa tâche. Il appela le 01 d'une voix ferme pour capter son attention, et lorsqu'il vit ces yeux bleus se poser sur lui, il agita précautionneusement les dagues devant lui. Il voulait savoir si ce cyborg parviendrait à reconnaître ce qu'il lui appartenait. Il le _voulait_. Il ne prêta pas attention aux avertissements de Xigbar, ni à ceux des autres mages ; il fixait Roxas, lui criant intérieurement de réagir, de bouger, de parler, de faire _quelque chose_ face à cela. Un infime espoir résidait toujours en lui, attendant le moment où l'humanoïde se libérerait de lui-même de son emprise, sortant alors victorieux de ce contrôle d'esprit. Il murmurait inlassablement des encouragements.

Et là, en l'espace d'une seconde, sans même qu'il n'ait pu voir ni entendre quoi que ce soit, les dagues disparurent de ses mains. Riku dut prendre une poignée de secondes avant de comprendre et de percevoir les cris d'horreur et de surprise qui l'entouraient, ainsi que les bruits de combat et les ordres hurlés par Xigbar. Là, maintenant, un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres. Il savourait la réussite de son idée, de son envie égoïste de libérer le cyborg.

Xigbar jura vulgairement en voyant ses mages tomber un à un, inertes. Les attaques du 01 se succédaient les unes après les autres, très rapidement, tel un félin chassant sans relâche sa proie. Il voyait les assauts magiques échouer inlassablement, les mouvements habiles de l'ennemi à se déplacer dans la salle, sa parfaite maîtrise de ses dagues trancher avec précision les gorges de ses opposants, et tout cela dans un calme absolu.

_Ce n'est pas humain._

Pourquoi Riku avait-il fait cela, nom de Dieu ? Que voulait-il prouver ? Xigbar avait tout simplement envie d'empoigner le mage et le jeter par la fenêtre, mais pour le moment d'autres problèmes plus importants se présentaient à lui. De son seul œil doré, il dévisagea Roxas qui venait de décimer le dernier mage de la pièce à l'exception de Riku. Il grogna.

— C'est bon, tu t'es amusé ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es occupé seul d'autant de mages à la fois. Certains d'entre eux faisaient partie de mes meilleurs hommes, tu sais.

— Vous êtes le prochain sur la liste, commenta froidement Roxas.

— Essaie pour voir.

Xigbar lança un coup d'œil en direction de Riku, et lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier restait debout sans rien faire, ne levant même pas le petit doigt pour l'aider, il renifla.

— Sale traître.

Riku haussa les épaules. Même s'il ne voulait pas spécialement voir son commandant se faire tuer sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter Roxas. Tous leurs combats s'étaient soldés par des égalités, et il trouvait cela quelque peu bizarre qu'il le stoppe alors que la dizaine de minutes précédente, il tentait de le faire revenir à lui. De toute évidence, le cyborg gagnerait, qu'il affronte un ou deux mages ne changerait pas grand-chose… De manière plus simple, Riku ne ressentait aucun désir à vouloir affronter le 01, étrangement. Il ignorait pourquoi toutes ces émotions arrivaient en flot dans son esprit – des sentiments contradictoires avec ses principes et les règles établies chez les mages. Il ne savait même plus dans quel camp il se trouvait.

Roxas n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'élancer sur Xigbar, ne prenant pas le temps d'établir de stratégie. Le plus tôt il se débarrasserait de lui, le plus tôt il pourrait s'occuper du reste du bâtiment. D'un mouvement leste de poignet, il donna un coup en oblique qui érafla la joue du commandant, faisant alors naître un filet de liquide rouge. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, il enchaîna avec d'autres attaques aussi rapides les unes que les autres, mais Xigbar ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés ; aussitôt qu'il vit les prochaines actions de son adversaire, il créa un bouclier qui bloqua efficacement chacun des coups de lame. Le bruit de frottement entre la paroi protectrice et les dagues fit grimacer l'adulte, sentant que sa défense serait bientôt détruite. Rapidement, il invoqua autour de lui des sphères de feu les encerclant tous les deux ; Roxas cessa abruptement son assaut et fixa les menaçants globes brûlants, crépitant de braises. S'il tentait de les esquiver, tôt ou tard l'un d'entre eux le rattraperait ; d'autre part, il doutait fort que son ennemi envoie tous ses projectiles en même temps, et attendrait qu'une faille s'ouvre pour l'attaquer. Passant son regard en vitesse du sortilège au visage souriant de Xigbar, il décida de plonger au sol. Le commandant émit un rire sarcastique et lança ses sphères de feu en direction du cyborg, tout en créant une barrière autour de lui.

— Tu ne peux pas m'échapper ! s'exclama Xigbar.

Deux sphères partirent à la poursuite de Roxas, mais ce dernier parvint à leur échapper en roulant elles explosèrent au contact du sol et provoquèrent un écran de fumée qui se dissipa rapidement, révélant alors d'autres globes à la suite. Le 01 se releva prestement et continua à esquiver les attaques lancées à son encontre malgré l'espace restreint de la salle. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il s'aperçut que la barrière protégeant Xigbar faisait toujours effet, ce qui l'empêchait d'aller directement l'attaquer sans risquer de se faire avoir par ce sortilège de feu. Il aurait pu montrer un signe d'irritation, mais il se concentra plutôt sur une façon de briser ce cycle perpétuel de bouclier et magie. Il restait trois sphères sur le terrain ; Xigbar ne semblait pas apprécier ses échecs et décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout en dirigeant ses trois projectiles vers son adversaire de trois angles différents. Elles partirent de ce fait avec beaucoup de vitesse, fonçant littéralement sur leur cible, face à lesquelles Roxas choisit de s'échapper au dernier moment. Observant attentivement l'offensive, il attendit. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que les sphères aient un endroit d'impact commun ; cela s'avérait risqué et inconscient, mais il s'agissait de sa seule issue.

_Maintenant_.

Les trois globes se réunirent et Roxas sauta en arrière, évitant alors de se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet. Le souffle de l'explosion le fit chanceler mais il ne se laissa pas distraire par cela ; à la place il s'élança de nouveau vers Xigbar, qui venait juste de retirer sa barrière, certainement dû par le temps limité de son invocation. Le commandant se racla la gorge et évita de justesse un coup qui aurait pu être fatal s'il ne s'était pas baissé. Grognant de frustration, il projeta plusieurs pics de glace qui s'échouèrent dans les jambes du cyborg, lequel se déroba quelque peu face au soudain moment de paralysie. Il n'abandonna néanmoins pas et continua ses attaques, usant de ses pieds s'il le fallait pour faire diversion et frapper ensuite avec ses dagues. Xigbar commençait à se lasser de ce combat et voulait en finir vite ; il murmura une brève incantation qui fit illuminer le sol sous les pieds du 01. Accélérant ses mots, la lumière blanche devint de plus en plus vive et une colonne apparut soudainement et emprisonna Roxas. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux ; la magie Sidéral, encore et toujours. Cette fois-ci il ne put prévoir le sortilège tellement son utilisation avait été rapide. Condamné alors à subir l'horrible martyr mental que provoquait cette magie, il tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, résistant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. La dernière fois il avait pu s'en empêcher, sans oublier qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de Riku, un mage certes puissant, mais encore peu expérimenté, contrairement à Xigbar qui possédait des années et des années de vécu pour perfectionner ses pouvoirs.

Le commandant sourit. C'était la fin pour ce cyborg. Personne ne pouvait s'en sortir vivant d'une magie Sidéral lancée par un redoutable mage. Qui ce cyborg se croyait être ? Le défier, lui ! Il ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences de ses actes impulsifs. Il lança un coup d'œil à Riku ; celui-ci n'affichait aucune expression, comme s'il ne se préoccupait absolument pas du résultat du combat. Peut-être que c'était le cas ? Malgré toute l'efficacité et la ferveur qu'il mettait à accomplir son devoir, sa précédente action avait beaucoup déçu Xigbar. S'il n'avait pas agi de la sorte, pour une raison qu'il ignorait de surcroît, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, et le 01 aurait été sous leur contrôle pour renverser les scientifiques. Le commandant prévoyait déjà un plan d'attaque avec ce nouvel élément, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement ; le revoilà la case départ. Avec un peu de chances, l'humanoïde survivrait, et il ne suffirait que de lui prodiguer les premiers soins pour qu'il guérisse ; la suite se passerait comme il l'avait calculé. Mais voilà la faille : _s'il_ survivait, et Xigbar en doutait fortement.

Lorsque la colonne de lumière s'estompa pour laisser place à un Roxas complètement engourdi et étourdi, Xigbar s'approcha de lui et se mit à son niveau. A la manière dont sa tête tremblait mollement, il était certain que son sortilège venait de l'achever. Quel dommage ; cela lui aurait procuré une sensation de victoire et de puissance s'il avait pu user du pouvoir de ce cyborg pour le retourner contre ses créateurs. Ces derniers pouvaient se vanter autant qu'ils le voulaient sur le potentiel de leurs humanoïdes, eux-mêmes ne sauraient pas les contrer.

Il s'apprêtait à se redresser quand il sentit subitement une douleur à la poitrine, bloquant alors sa respiration. Baissant la tête, il vit avec horreur une dague noire le transperçant, créant une tache rouge sur son vêtement tandis que de grosses gouttes tombaient sur le sol. Incrédule, sa tête lancinante, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration saccadée et irrégulière, cherchant de l'oxygène, il vit Roxas relever la tête. Rien ne pouvait être déchiffré sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus fixaient simplement l'homme en face de lui. Des yeux dénués de tout sentiment.

— Toi…, haleta Xigbar. C'est impossible…

Lentement, le cyborg leva son autre main, sa dague blanche, et la planta sans pitié dans la gorge de Xigbar.

* * *

><p>Je pense que je ne peux pas faire plus explicite concernant les sentiments confus de Riku ! XD Et <em>oui<em>, je laisse sur un cliffhanger. Ha. *sort*


	15. Dangereuses décisions

Salut !

Et voici la suite de PC ! Comme le titre l'indique, les décisions des personnages vont avoir des conséquences sur leurs actions... Je n'en dis pas plus, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. :)

Oh, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai créé une **page Facebook** sous le même pseudo pour mettre des updates sur mes fics.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 15 :<span>**** Dangereuses décisions**

Riku regardait avec stupéfaction la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Comment, par tous les Dieux, Roxas avait-il pu _survivre_ ? Et tuer Xigbar de suite après, de surcroît ! Il ne comprenait pas. Cette attaque aurait dû lui être fatale, mais grâce à un moyen inconcevable pour lui, le cyborg avait résisté. Leur corps pouvait mieux encaisser que les humains, certes ; cependant, cela n'expliquait pas tout. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter naturellement ce miracle.

Le corps inerte de Xigbar retomba lourdement sur le sol, baignant dans sa propre mare de sang. Roxas retira sans ménagement ses dagues qu'il ne prit pas soin de nettoyer, et les rangea dans leurs étuis respectifs. Riku fronça les sourcils. Cela signifierait-il qu'il ne se battrait pas contre lui ? Etrange. Il était certain que le 01 voudrait terminer sa tâche inaccomplie, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Lorsqu'il vit que Roxas restait à terre, il se douta que les effets de la magie Sidéral ne demeuraient pas inactifs. Il soupira et s'approcha de l'autre garçon.

— Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir aussi facilement après une telle attaque, tu sais, déclara-t-il calmement.

Riku se demandait même si Roxas n'allait pas rendre son dernier souffle après avoir éliminé Xigbar. Cela ne s'avérait pas impossible, mais dans le meilleur des cas il préférerait qu'il s'en sorte.

… Encore ces sentiments inexplicables. Riku finirait par s'arracher les cheveux à force d'être assailli par autant d'émotions étrangères. Pour éviter d'y songer plus longtemps encore, il poursuivit la conversation.

— Si tu comptes continuer le combat, tes ennemis t'auront avant même que tu ne puisses contre-attaquer. Surtout que le général Marluxia est ici aussi. Contre lui tu n'as aucune chance dans cet état.

Si quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi Riku lui donnait toutes ces informations et ces avertissements, il ne pourrait pas répondre. Les mots se formaient naturellement sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir aux conséquences. Il était poussé par une pulsion difficile à ignorer, sentant que ces données ne seraient pas révélées en vain. Il pouvait aussi cacher cela sous le prétexte de dissuader le cyborg, mais cela ne le duperait pas. Il savait très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Mais alors quoi ?

Roxas murmura quelque chose que le mage ne perçut pas. Clignant des yeux, ce dernier lui pria de répéter, et la question qu'il reçut le figea instantanément.

— Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? souffla le cyborg en relevant légèrement la tête vers Riku.

_Pourquoi poses-tu la question que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ?_ grogna intérieurement Riku. Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit la personne concernée qui le prenne en traître avec cette interrogation. Il pourrait simplement hausser les épaules et laisser passer, ou donner une fausse réponse, ou garder le silence. N'importe lequel de ces choix leur conviendrait à tous les deux, étant donné que Roxas ne s'intéresserait sans doute pas tant que cela à l'explication. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi Riku avait-il tant de mal à prononcer une phrase cohérente ? Ce n'était pourtant que de simples mots, des choses abstraites ne signifiant pas forcément quelque chose de véridique ou de fiable, un moyen de faire passer un message que l'action ne pourrait pas…

— Je ne sais pas, avoua finalement Riku.

— Tu commences par me contrôler, et ensuite tu essaies de me libérer en me montrant mes dagues, murmura Roxas. Tu ne t'interposes même pas entre moi et ton chef.

_Je sais_. Riku secoua la tête, abandonnant toute forme de logique dans son esprit. Il se débrouillerait avec ce qu'il avait et ses connaissances. Pour le moment, il savait qu'il voulait encore une fois venir en aide à cet humanoïde excentrique. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il plaça ses mains près de la tête du blond et récita une formule. Une lumière verdâtre émana de ses paumes, et Roxas se sentit relaxer petit à petit, les effets de guérison agissant lentement. Sa tête cessa progressivement de le marteler, il n'y avait plus de son strident résonnant dans ses oreilles et un poids sembla disparaître de son corps. Il se sentait de nouveau libre. Doucement, il se leva, prenant cependant précaution à ne pas le faire trop vite pour ne pas divaguer, et lança un regard à Riku. Ce dernier tenta de ne pas reculer face à ce regard perçant, et se contenta d'arquer un sourcil. Il s'attendait un instant à ce que le cyborg le remercie, mais se souvint qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas dans ses habitudes. Il se leva alors le premier, ne supportant pas la tension qui s'était soudainement installée entre eux, et se dirigea vers la porte. Chassant des pensées peu enclines à se soumettre à ses principes, il se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Des cris, sûrement des ordres. Des bruits de pas précipités, sûrement pour préparer la défense en cas d'attaque des scientifiques. Pas encore de soldat venu examiner l'état de la situation dans la pièce.

— C'est étrange que les explosions n'aient alerté personne, marmonna Riku. Peut-être que l'insonorisation de la salle était vraiment de bonne qualité.

Riku se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Roxas, qui s'était entre temps relevé et regardait par la fenêtre.

— Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? s'enquit Riku. T'enfuir et retrouver tes compagnons ?

— Je vais viser le haut commandement, rétorqua le 01.

Les yeux du mage s'agrandirent de surprise. Roxas comptait s'en prendre aux généraux et au chef des mages ? C'était de la pure folie. Seul contre eux tous, il n'avait que très peu de chances de gagner. Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il entendit des soldats courir dans le couloir, et débarquer dans la pièce de manière fracassante. Apparemment, cela n'aurait été qu'une question de temps avant que des renforts improvisés n'arrivent, et le cyborg ne s'en serait certainement pas sorti.

L'un des soldats cligna des yeux en voyant Riku serein en présence d'un ennemi, mais lorsqu'il remarqua le cadavre de Xigbar, il ne retint pas un hoquet de surprise.

— Monsieur Xigbar ! s'écria-t-il. Le-Le cyborg l'a eu !

Aussitôt que ces mots furent prononcés, Roxas cassa la vitre de la fenêtre et s'échappa dans la cour d'en bas. Les mages réagirent immédiatement et des ordres fusèrent de partout, stipulant que la capture du cyborg 01 en fuite était prioritaire. Riku allait rejoindre Roxas, ou au moins sortir de la pièce, quand l'un des mages le retint par le bras, l'expression grave. D'abord un peu surpris par ce mouvement brusque, le jeune mage esquissa ensuite un sourire, se doutant de ce qui allait se passer.

— Riku, vous êtes soupçonné de traîtrise, annonça l'homme. Veuillez me suivre.

Ce fut sur ces mots que Riku se retrouva enchaîné de menottes bloquant la magie.

* * *

><p>Vanitas lança un énième juron alors qu'il trébucha sur les racines des arbres. Il se demandait sincèrement pourquoi le bâtiment principal des mages devait se trouver dans un endroit aussi reculé et improbable que son accès relevait du miracle. Cela en était presque ridicule, et voir l'aisance avec laquelle ses compagnons de route marchaient le rendait un peu jaloux et frustré.<p>

— Sérieusement, vous flottez pour pouvoir marcher tranquillement sur ces conneries sans vous casser la figure toutes les deux secondes ? grommela-t-il.

— On fait juste plus attention, rétorqua innocemment Xion.

— Ca m'étonne que je vous ai pas encore tuées, marmonna Vanitas en lançant des regards à Xion et Kairi.

Honnêtement, les deux concernées s'en trouvaient hébétées également. Durant tout le trajet, elles et Vanitas ne faisaient que se battre et se disputer sur n'importe quelle remarque que l'un ou l'autre pouvait faire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Sora qui tentait à chaque fois de les calmer. Naminé quant à elle ne prenait pas part à ces querelles, se contentant de suivre son chemin. A vrai dire, elle n'avait ouvert la bouche que très rarement, et les seules fois furent pour reprendre le 04 lorsqu'il commençait vraiment à l'excéder.

Sur le chemin ils n'avaient rencontré aucun autre agent du gouvernement pour leur barrer la route, au grand soulagement de Vanitas. Il ne voulait pas se fatiguer à éliminer tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur son passage, d'autant plus que cela ralentirait leur trajet. Il voulait atteindre cette bâtisse le plus tôt possible pour en finir ; là-bas se trouverait sans aucun doute tous les hauts placés à qui il fallait régler le compte afin de terminer cette guerre sans fin. Et récupérer Roxas, aussi. C'était même le but premier de cette expédition, et ne pas l'avoir de nouveau dans leur camp s'avérerait problématique et agaçant. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas se faire tuer, donc cela ne posait pas un véritable souci, mais le plus tôt le leader serait de retour, le mieux ce serait.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le petit bois qui séparait la ville d'un quartier de mages, Xion se demandait ce qu'il se passerait une fois arrivés. Dans tous les cas, un combat s'engagerait entre les deux camps, mais ensuite ? S'ils perdaient, ce serait inévitablement la fin pour eux, et le seul moyen d'arrêter les scientifiques s'agissait de la destruction de tous leurs cyborgs… Sachant qu'il en manquait un, le 03, et un hypothétique 05. A ce propos, elle souhaitait en savoir davantage, même si elle se doutait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponses aussi facilement.

— Dites-moi Vanitas, Naminé, appela-t-elle. Je suppose que vous au courant d'un certain cyborg 05, n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre têtes se tournèrent subitement vers elle, les deux mages choqués par cette nouvelle, et les deux humanoïdes stupéfaits de l'information qu'elle détenait. _Comment_ avait-elle pu en avoir eu vent ? Cette donnée ne circulait même pas au sein du bâtiment des scientifiques… non ? A moins qu'elle n'ait été intentionnellement cachée aux cyborgs.

— T'es au courant depuis quand et comment ? cracha Vanitas. Et t'as intérêt à répondre.

— Vanitas, inutile de s'énerver, raisonna Naminé malgré l'impatience qui la rongeait également.

Xion ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part, mais cela prouvait qu'ils détenaient au moins quelques informations. Elle lança un regard désolé à ses amis pour ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt, et poursuivit.

— J'aurais aimé connaître ses capacités.

— Et tu penses sincèrement qu'on va te le dire ? ricana Vanitas. De toute façon, on sait absolument rien sur ce 05. Désolé cocotte !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

— Je ne vous crois pas, lança-t-elle froidement.

— Pense ce que tu voudras, c'est la vérité, ajouta Naminé. Nous-mêmes sommes dans l'ignorance, nous ne l'avons appris que récemment. Seuls les Fondateurs et l'équipe qui travaille sur ce cyborg savent quelque chose.

Xion jura à voix basse, déçue de ne pas pouvoir soutirer des informations. Cela aurait pu être un avantage certain sur leur prochain affrontement, mais il semblerait que même leurs ennemis découvriraient en même temps qu'eux les compétences de cette nouvelle « arme ».

Kairi et Sora se regardèrent, confus et complètement perdus dans cette conversation. Ils n'avaient pas un instant pensé à un ennemi supplémentaire, et l'apprendre de manière aussi soudaine les rendirent un peu plus nerveux. Kairi s'adressa à Naminé – Vanitas l'enverrait certainement paître.

— Comment se fait-il que vous ne sachiez rien sur votre allié ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

— Je ne sais pas, mentit la 02. Les Fondateurs doivent avoir leurs raisons ou un plan, qui nécessite notre ignorance.

— Dans ce cas comment vous êtes au courant ? interrogea Sora à son tour.

— Pur hasard, répondit Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

Cela n'allait franchement pas les avancer dans leur quête pour renverser une bonne fois pour toutes les scientifiques…

Après une vingtaine de minutes pendant laquelle tout le monde demeura silencieux, Vanitas aperçut au loin les formes rectangulaires des bâtiments. Ceux-ci s'avéraient tous immenses, en bon état et susceptibles d'abriter un quartier général. Souriant de plus belle, il se mit à rire et à savourer en avance le désastre qu'il comptait provoquer. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir se défouler un peu.

Il se tourna vers les trois mages qui l'accompagnaient, arborant toujours son sourire.

— C'est lequel, de bâtiment ? s'enquit-il, sortant sa lance de son fourreau.

Kairi renifla et croisa les bras.

— Tu crois qu'on va te le dire ? maugréa-t-elle. Tu crois mal, dans ce cas.

— Tu veux qu'on règle ça par le combat ? proposa Vanitas avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

L'esquisse d'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kairi et elle se mit en position de combat, prête à remettre le cyborg à sa place. La dernière fois ils n'avaient pas pu mener correctement un affrontement, interrompus par la brigade de mages, mais cette fois-ci elle comptait bien lui régler son compte. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer le premier assaut, de vives explosions retentirent dans l'un des bâtiments, ce qui fit sursauter chacun d'entre eux. Le 04 se retourna et vit de la fumée s'échapper d'une énorme bâtisse rouge composée de trois étages, et son sourire ne fit que doubler.

— Pas de chance fillette, se moqua-t-il. Il semblerait que j'ai pas besoin de toi pour trouver le bâtiment. Salut !

Vanitas partit en vitesse vers l'édifice, tandis que Naminé se trouvait déjà devant lui, ayant réagi aussitôt qu'elle avait entendu les détonations. Xion grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et partit à leur poursuite, un sort de glace entre les mains qu'elle projeta en direction des jambes du 04. Les flocons s'échouèrent malheureusement trop tôt et n'atteignirent pas leur cible, ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune fille ; de plus, Vanitas les narguait de là où il était, leur adressant un rictus moqueur tandis qu'il continuait sa course effrénée. Xion voulait se remettre à courir, mais Kairi l'interrompit et demanda à Sora de s'approcher.

— Je vais nous téléporter jusque là-bas, déclara la rousse.

— Mais on est bien trop nombreux ! protesta Sora. Tu ne pourras pas nous transporter tous à la fois sans que tu ne te vides de ton énergie !

— Fais-moi confiance, coupa Kairi.

Xion n'approuvait pas non plus, mais il s'agissait de leur seul moyen de les arrêter. Résignée, elle soupira et agrippa le bras de Kairi, tandis que Sora en faisait de même de l'autre côté, les yeux fermés. La rousse inspira profondément avant de se concentrer intensément sur le lieu de leur destination. Elle pensait fortement à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment principal, à leur devoir de stopper les humanoïdes. Une douce lueur les enveloppa tous les trois, et petit à petit ils disparurent pour réapparaître parfaitement à l'endroit souhaité. Sora rouvrit les yeux et, voyant que cela avait fonctionné, félicita son amie et lança des regards aux alentours : pas une seule trace des cyborgs, mais une porte cassée et des gardes inconscients gisant par terre.

— Ils se sont déjà infiltrés dans le bâtiment, marmonna-t-il. Il faut faire vite !

Kairi hocha faiblement la tête, se posant quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Xion lui prodigua un Soin apaisant, espérant que cela aiderait son amie à se sentir mieux. Cette dernière la remercia et pria ses deux compagnons de partir sans elle, la priorité étant les cyborgs. Hésitants à la laisser seule, Sora et Xion lui souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient désavantagés par l'obscurité nocturne.

* * *

><p>Roxas reprenait son souffle lentement, caché derrière l'un des buissons de la cour. Il analysa rapidement la situation : quatre mages arpentaient tout le périmètre extérieur, deux autres le poursuivaient sans relâche – il était parvenu à les semer seulement grâce aux fumées laissées par les sortilèges – et tout le bâtiment semblait à sa recherche. Il s'avérait dur à présent de s'approcher des généraux, et le 01 voulait s'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible. Que pouvait-il faire dans une situation pareille ? Cherchant une issue de secours pour ne pas être vu des mages, il vit au loin un homme dont les cheveux clairs ne passaient pas inaperçus. Marluxia. Il l'avait déjà vu en photo, et ce n'était pas difficile de le reconnaître. Il avait trouvé son adversaire.<p>

Une sphère de feu crépitant à ses côtés le sortit de ses pensées, et il ne fut pas assez rapide pour s'en sauver. Le sortilège explosa littéralement et des brasiers vinrent lui parsemer la peau de brûlures et de picotements. Avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve, il roula sur plusieurs mètres afin de se sortir du tourbillon flamboyant avant de se relever aussitôt, malgré le tournis qui l'assaillit par ce mouvement brusque. Son corps entier le faisait trembler, lanciner, souffrir- _non_. Pivotant sur lui-même, il aperçut deux mages s'approcher de lui, et instinctivement, il s'élança vers eux et les tua de sang-froid. Clair, net, précis. Du sang jaillit des blessures et les corps ensanglantés tombèrent au sol, alertant les autres mages qui se trouvaient dans la cour. Roxas ne voulait pas perdre de temps ; soulevant l'un des cadavres, il le lança de toutes ses forces en direction de ses ennemis et atterrit à leurs pieds. Même si cela ne les atteignait pas, cela les ralentirait le temps qu'il attrape l'homme qui l'intéressait. Il fit de même avec le deuxième corps et courut à l'opposé, voyant que Marluxia se trouvait – heureusement – toujours là. Ce dernier se rendit compte de l'agitation générale près de lui et, désirant en connaître la raison, il tourna la tête.

Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

— Pressé de mourir, à ce que je vois, monstre, susurra-t-il.

Mettant un genou à terre, Marluxia frôla le sol de sa main et ferma les yeux. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, des fissures béantes éclatèrent dans un fracas épouvantable.

* * *

><p>Vanitas grogna en s'apercevant que plus il avançait, plus les mages s'avéraient peu nombreux. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait décimé la plupart d'entre eux dans le rez-de-chaussée. Ils semblaient agités et peu organisés, comme si quelque chose venait de se passer. Dans tous les cas il espérait qu'il s'agisse d'un événement en leur faveur, car pour le moment, ni lui, ni Naminé ne parvenaient à retrouver Roxas, ce qui les contrariait fortement. Ils supposaient qu'il devait se trouver dans les étages supérieurs ou dans les sous-sols, où il serait retenu captif ; de ce fait Vanitas continuait son ascension tandis que Naminé explorait les paliers inférieurs.<p>

Et franchement, il ne s'amusait absolument pas. Il aurait peut-être pu se consoler en se disant qu'au bout de cet obstacle il y verrait une récompense, une compensation, mais au train où il en était, il doutait qu'à la fin il retrouve le 01. Si ses suppositions s'avéraient exactes, il y aurait, en temps normal, plus de gardes ; or l'inverse se trouvait sous ses yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, il posa brutalement sa lance à la verticale au sol, et se mit à hurler :

— Hé, y'aurait pas _quelqu'un_ pour me dire où se trouve mon pote ?

Les mages qui restaient au premier étage lui lancèrent des regards interloqués, surpris par cet élan de parole alors que précédemment il ne faisait que rire sadiquement. L'un d'eux se risqua à répondre, prenant la voix la plus assurée possible.

— On l'a emmené voir M. Xigbar, ça m'étonnerait que tu le retrouves dans un bon état.

— Quoi, chez Xigbar ? répéta Vanitas. Fallait me le dire directement ! Et où on le trouve, votre commandant ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne répliqua, et le 04 crut même entendre « Tu peux toujours rêver ». Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour fondre sur eux et les massacrer sans merci, tranchant férocement leurs corps à l'aide de sa lance. Son regard ennuyé contrastait avec la brutalité de ses actions, et un des mages se retrouva horrifié de s'y confronter lorsque Vanitas pointa machinalement son arme contre lui, après qu'il se soit occupé de ses collègues.

— T'es le dernier, marmonna Vanitas. Il est où ?

— A-Au rez-de-chaussée…, balbutia l'homme. P-Piti-

— Merci.

Vanitas le gratifia d'un sourire factice et lui trancha la gorge. Des gouttes de sang giclèrent sur son visage, et ses vêtements étaient d'ores et déjà tachés de toutes parts, relevant l'aspect sanguinaire et morbide du cyborg. Le 04 soupira et se passa nonchalamment une main ensanglantée dans ses cheveux, puis haussa les épaules et redescendit tranquillement. Il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier les salles dans l'étage inférieur, convaincu que Roxas n'y demeurait pas. Finalement, il aurait perdu beaucoup moins de temps s'il l'avait fait.

L'atmosphère pesante du rez-de-chaussée aurait pu en déranger plus d'un, mais Vanitas n'y prêta absolument pas attention – d'autant plus qu'il en était l'origine. Il essaya toutes les salles jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne, et lorsqu'il vit dans l'une d'entre elles un monceau de cadavres, il jura. S'appuyant à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisé, le visage désabusé, il grommela.

— Je suis censé parler avec les morts ? Sérieux, y'a pas pire comme situation.

— Si, te confronter à nous.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant l'ennuyeuse voix de Xion. Se retournant mollement, il lui adressa un regard blasé, comme s'il voulait leur dire qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Ce qui était le cas.

Xion retint une grimace de dégoût en voyant les vêtements entachés de sang et les gouttes qui parsemaient le visage de son vis-à-vis. Elle avait déjà jaugé les dégâts rien qu'avec le rez-de-chaussée, mais voir le 04 se tenir aussi nonchalamment parmi un tel massacre la rendait malade. Ce n'était juste pas _humain_.

Sora se trouvait avec elle, et il espérait que le combat ne tournerait pas en un duel à mort – ce qui ne risquait sûrement pas de se produire. Il savait que ce serait désastreux à la fin, mais s'il pouvait minimiser les dégâts… Il secoua la tête. Les cyborgs étaient ses ennemis, il ne devait montrer aucune compassion, ni aucune pitié quelle que soit la situation.

— Vous savez que vous risquez d'y passer en voulant vous frotter à moi, fit remarquer Vanitas avec désinvolture.

— C'est ce qu'on verra, rétorqua assurément Xion.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle lança un déferlement de Brasiers + aussi vite qu'elle le put. Le 04 grogna bruyamment et recula de plusieurs pas afin d'esquiver les attaques, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur les corps jonchant le sol. Il pensait amèrement que Roxas aurait pu faire un travail plus propre… Il prit appui sur son pied gauche et bondit sur les deux mages en face de lui, la lance brandie devant lui, mais il se heurta à un Glacier produit par Sora. Réprimant une injure, il tomba à terre et dut se relever aussitôt en voyant que de dangereux Brasiers volaient autour de lui. Roulant jusqu'au mur, échappant ainsi à la salve enflammée, il se leva abruptement et fonça sur Xion. Agissant plus rapidement que l'incantation du sort, il parvint à la toucher au flanc droit où une plaie s'ouvrit, laissant couler instantanément un flot de sang. La jeune fille haletait, maintenant la blessure, essayant de rester concentrée et lucide malgré la perte en quantité de son sang, son esprit confus entre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et sa tentative de sortilège de soin.

Sora voulut aider son amie, mais aussitôt que Vanitas retira sans ménagement sa lance du corps de Xion, il s'attaqua à lui. Le mage réussit néanmoins à ériger un bouclier, faible mais suffisant pour bloquer le coup, et créa ensuite des rafales de vent qui se soulevèrent dans la salle. Le 04, prit dans le tourbillon, ne parvint pas à s'en échapper et fut propulsé jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Grimaçant de douleur, il se frotta le dos et lança un regard noir à Sora. Se relevant péniblement, il s'apprêtait à repartir à l'assaut lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de combat à l'extérieur. Intrigué, il passa la tête à travers la fenêtre éclatée, et se figea.

Marluxia tenait Roxas en joue.

* * *

><p>... Oh, ho, ho. Je laisse encore une fois sur un cliffhanger. Je vous dis à la prochaine ! XD<p>

Une p'tite review ? :3


	16. La chute d'un être

Salut !

Je le dis encore, je sais, mais j'ai créé une **page Facebook** sous le même pseudo pour mettre des updates sur mes fics. Et si ça vous intéresse, on peut très bien discuter.

Donc... ce chapitre 16 ? Ah, ha, ha, ha. Vous avez vu le titre ? Cela ne parle que de ça. Et je sais que je vais me faire assassiner à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16 :<span>**** La chute d'un être**

— C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, monstre ? C'est pathétique.

Le terrain était dévasté. Des fissures, des craquelures, des brûlures, des ruines, tout, tout, était détruit. Des corps gisaient à terre, des arbres barraient la route de quiconque voulant s'interposer entre les deux ennemis, des morceaux de béton parsemaient tout le champ de bataille. Jamais un combat n'avait été si violent et horrible.

Marluxia souriait avec démence, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il prenait un plaisir malsain à frôler de la pointe de sa faux la joue de son adversaire inerte à terre. Il traçait de fines lamelles de sang, déformait ce visage trop pâle, _jouait_ avec lui.

Le cyborg ne bougeait pas. Ses bras, ses jambes, son corps entier se retrouvait ensanglanté, criblé de blessures, d'hématomes, de lésions, de rougeurs. Et son ennemi avait à peine quelques égratignures. Comment un homme tel que lui avait-il pu échapper à la mort ? Ce n'était juste pas réel, possible, concevable, _normal_… Un mage n'égalerait jamais un cyborg. Un cyborg serait toujours, toujours, plus puissant, plus avancé, plus réfléchi. Un cyborg pouvait mieux résister. Un cyborg ne ressentait pas d'émotions-

_Non ?_ Non, il ne ressentait pas d'émotions ? Alors que signifiaient toutes ces sensations, ces tremblements au fond lui, ce sentiment d'être écrasé d'un poids invisible ? Ne pouvait-il pas en reconnaître quelques uns ? Etre à la lisière entre la vie et la mort rendait Roxas complètement instable et fou. Il sentait son propre sang lui coller à la peau ; ses membres lui répondaient à peine lorsqu'il voulait bouger ; son esprit peinait à différencier ce qui l'entourait. C'était la fin ? La vraie fin, de toutes les fins ? Il allait périr ici, maintenant, comme un vulgaire déchet dont l'utilité avait depuis longtemps expiré ? Son existence ne se limitait-elle qu'à cela ? C'était insensé. Insensé, insensé, insensé !

— Je pensais que tu résisterais plus longtemps, susurra Marluxia. Même la 02 a su me donner plus de fil à retordre que toi. Ca m'étonne de savoir que tu as réussi à tuer Xigbar.

Roxas réagit à peine. Il avait réussi à encaisser une attaque mortelle du chef de la direction offensive, un _Sidéral_, nom de Dieu ! Et il avait laissé ce magicien de pacotille le briser, le casser, le détruire, avec ses sorts ? Balivernes. Comment était-ce même possible ?

Le 01, dans un ultime effort, commanda son bras. _Allez…_ Commanda son esprit de continuer le combat. _Allez._ Commanda à son propre corps d'obéir. _Allez !_ Commanda à lui-même de lui faire mordre la poussière.

Allez !

Roxas agrippa ses deux dagues dans ce qui semblait être un acte miraculeux, et avec toute la détermination, tout le courage, toute la volonté nécessaire, il jeta ses armes de toutes ses forces. Surpris, Marluxia écarquilla les yeux et eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'une attaque était lancée. Réagissant trop tard, la dague blanche s'écrasa dans la terre derrière lui, mais la noire se planta impitoyablement dans son ventre.

Xigbar avait fait l'erreur de se montrer imprudent. Marluxia avait eu l'erreur de crier victoire trop vite. La même arme allait causer leur perte à tous les deux.

Sur les lèvres de Roxas reposait l'ombre d'un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin ; au fond de lui, même si cela lui faisait « mal » de l'admettre, il « ressentait » un peu de « peine » et de « colère », de perdre ici alors qu'il restait tant de choses à faire. Lui qui jusque là avait nié l'existence de toute émotion, il avait l'impression de nager dans un tourbillon de _sentiments_, au bord d'une mort imminente et inévitable.

Vacillant de douleur, d'effarement, de haine, Marluxia resserra sa poigne sur sa faux – resserra fort. Dans un accès de colère, il abattit sa lame sans réfléchir, sans attendre, sans pitié, sans penser aux conséquences, sans autre but que de _tuer tuer tuer_.

* * *

><p>Vanitas déglutit face à cette scène, et voulut se précipiter aussitôt auprès de son ami pour lui porter secours. Il s'apprêtait à sortir par la fenêtre quand il sentit une force magnétique le retenir par derrière. Se raclant la gorge, il grogna bruyamment et lança un regard furieux en direction des deux mages, plus précisément à Xion qui exerçait cette pression. Haletante, elle maintenant sa blessure tandis que Sora faisait tout son possible pour la soigner ; elle arbora un rictus moqueur.<p>

— Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu vas de suite me lâcher ou sinon je vais me faire le plaisir de te découper en rondelles _très_ lentement, grommela Vanitas.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Chaque seconde avait de l'importance, se montrait cruciale, et il se retrouvait coincé avec ces mages agaçants. Comment se libérer ? Les Gravités Nulles possédaient un champ délimité, mais pas les Aimants ; en revanche leur durée s'avérait bien plus courtes. Vanitas ne pouvait compter que sur cela pour ses chances de s'en sortir ; malheureusement, il ne savait pas quand le sortilège prendrait fin, sachant que Xion se révélait être une redoutable magicienne. Une seule option s'offrait à lui dans une telle situation, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas ; il devait cependant s'y plier.

Il lança son arme tout droit vers Xion qui laissa échapper un cri de stupeur. Comme l'avait espéré le 04, la jeune fille relâcha sa concentration et l'Aimant s'estompa progressivement, et il profita de l'occasion pour s'enfuir. Sora avait tiré son amie sur le côté afin d'esquiver la lance qui s'échoua derrière eux, raclant le sol sur plusieurs mètres dans un bruit métallique, avant de s'arrêter contre un cadavre. Les deux mages regardèrent avec horreur Vanitas leur filer entre les doigts, mais lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits pour le rejoindre, le cyborg avait déjà franchi une bonne distance qui le séparait de Roxas.

Ils l'entendirent hurler.

— **Putain connard arrête ça !**

Echec. Retard.

_Tu. Es. Arrivé. Trop. Tard._

La lame de la faux fit jaillir du sang ; du sang qui se répandit partout, du sang qui s'étala, du sang qui entacha l'arme, du sang appartenant à Roxas.

Vanitas rugit de colère. Marluxia rit victorieusement.

Vanitas tomba à genoux. Marluxia retira sa faux.

Vanitas cogna violemment son poing contre la terre. Marluxia repoussa dédaigneusement le corps sans vie du 01.

— Merde, merde, merde…, hoqueta Vanitas. C'est pas possible, j'suis en train de rêver, faut pas déconner…

Un long cri d'agonie, de détresse, de rage, détonna dans les oreilles de chacun. Un son atroce rempli de douleur et de souffrance que jamais personne n'oublierait.

Xion et Sora s'approchèrent lentement de la scène, statufiés par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le 01 était mort. Le premier cyborg avait rendu l'âme. Leur ennemi le plus redoutable avait péri.

Ils auraient dû être contents, enthousiastes, excités à cette idée, mais voir Vanitas, voir le 04 si fier, si impétueux, si arrogant, si fort, si confiant, si _Vanitas_, dans un état aussi affligeant à cet instant leur serrait le cœur. Il paraissait si fragile, prêt à se disloquer et à se tordre à tout moment, vulnérable à tout ce qui l'entourait… Xion n'éprouvait même pas la satisfaction de l'élimination du 01. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce tableau, quelque chose semblait si faux, quelque chose ne collait pas. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cette impression ? Elle ne devrait même pas se poser la question, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer le désespoir de Vanitas, aussi irrespectueux s'était-il montré envers elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide de l'intérieur. Sora ne semblait pas en meilleur état qu'elle pour célébrer ce succès.

Marluxia, le visage encore déformé par la fureur et respirant à grande dose, extrayait précautionneusement la dague encore plantée en lui, puis la jeta négligemment sur le côté. Il ne daigna même pas lancer un dernier regard au 01, s'avançant vers les deux autres mages tout en se soignant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'état lamentable et abattu du 04. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, remplaçant alors son expression raidie par la colère.

— Et bien, 04, que t'arrive-t-il ? se moqua-t-il. Veux-tu aller rejoindre ton ami dans l'autre monde ? Je me ferais une joie de le faire.

Vanitas ne répondit pas. La tête baissée, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, empoignant intensément les brins d'herbe sous sa main, il combattait le flot d'émotions qui montait en lui. Il ne voulait pas donner une illusion de faiblesse. Il ne supportait pas cette voix arrogante, oh non qu'il ne l'appréciait pas ; sans même relever la tête il savait que ce connard affichait un rictus moqueur, un sourire victorieux, une expression qu'il lui donnerait juste l'envie de la déchirer, l'arracher, la lacérer.

Brutalement, il sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux et le tirer en avant et vers le haut avec force.

Et là, il le vit. Cette expression hautaine, cet air irritant, ce visage satisfait-

_Ne. Me. Touche. Pas._

— Vire tes sales pattes de là, connard ! tonna Vanitas, frappant la main du mage pour se dégager de lui.

Vanitas bondit sur Marluxia, lui happant le cou et le cloua au sol, le poing brandi. Déversant à travers des coups sa rage, sa colère, sa fureur, ses yeux reflétaient une lueur d'agressivité et de hargne sans borgne, un éclat inquiétant et sombre, une expression écorchée par la haine. Il voulait juste frapper, blesser, détruire, anéantir, exterminer cet homme, le faire souffrir, lui faire comprendre son erreur, sa stupidité d'avoir agi de la sorte, la répulsion qu'il ressentait envers lui. Hurlant, il le cognait continuellement, sans s'arrêter, lui criant des mots que lui-même n'entendait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit abruptement interrompu par un éclair qui s'abattit sur lui. Les yeux écarquillés, en état de choc, son cœur sembla arrêter de battre pendant un court instant, mais lorsqu'il reprit conscience du monde, il se retrouva violemment propulsé au sol, roulant rudement sur plusieurs mètres. Il poussa un cri de souffrance quand il tenta de se relever, une douleur lui traversant vivement le corps, comme si son corps avait été grièvement soumis à une multitude de lames. Les effets secondaires d'un sortilège de foudre.

Marluxia essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres, foudroyant le cyborg du regard. Son visage ponctué de blessures le picotait horriblement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi virulente, et avait donc été pris par surprise. Il n'aurait pas dû baisser sa garde ainsi ; il savait pourtant que le 04 possédait un caractère impulsif et brutal, mais il ne pensait pas que la mort de son compagnon le rendrait aussi fou furieux. Il se lança un léger sort de soin avant de rediriger son regard vers les deux mages, les sourcils froncés.

— Pourquoi restez-vous plantés comme ça, sans rien faire ? apostropha-t-il. Le cyborg 04 est à notre merci, vous pourrez facilement l'avoir. En plus, il est désarmé.

Xion tressaillit et recula d'un pas, hésitante. Comment répondre à cela ? _Que_ répondre ? La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était se faire passer pour une traîtresse, toutefois elle ne voulait pas non plus affronter Vanitas alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état pareil. Cela la peinait, mais elle savait qu'il finirait indéniablement par gagner s'il avait recours à toute la force dont il faisait preuve actuellement ; sa rage était telle que Xion ignorait si sa magie pourrait l'arrêter avant que cela ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne se détruise lui-même. En ce moment même il essayait de surmonter les chocs électriques produits par la Foudre X, tandis qu'il lançait perpétuellement ces regards assassins en direction de Marluxia. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire.

Sora quant à elle prit plus d'assurance et s'avança de quelques pas.

— Monsieur, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'affronter le 04 maintenant, se risqua-t-il. La colère peut le faire agir de manière beaucoup plus imprévisible, et on ne peut pas risquer-

— Ce que tu dis ne sont que des absurdités, coupa Marluxia. Nous sommes trois, il est seul ; nous pouvons facilement l'anéantir.

Xion avait sincèrement envie de contredire Marluxia ; cela la mettrait cependant dans une position défavorable. Elle suspectait Vanitas de préparer un plan d'attaque, même sans sa lance, et elle voulut l'interrompre avant qu'il ne fasse une erreur. Marluxia pourrait aisément le contrer avec une magie, tandis que lui se battait à mains nues.

Un événement inattendu se produisit alors que chacun débattait intérieurement sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Marluxia sentit une fine lame, régulière, pointue, froide, lui frôler le cou, tandis qu'il entendit des bruits de pas approcher par derrière. Sans même qu'il ait eu à se retourner afin de connaître l'identité de cette personne, il pouvait le deviner, après avoir déjà affronté cette épée.

— Marluxia, je vous conseillerai de ne pas faire un seul mouvement, avertit la voix glaciale, mais tremblante, de Naminé.

— 02, reconnut le mage. Quelle surprise.

Naminé pouvait en finir maintenant avec cet homme, elle pouvait simplement tourner légèrement sa rapière, pouvait trancher ce cou, pouvait venger Roxas, mais elle ne sentait pas ses mains capables de le faire. Elle tentait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de cacher ses tremblements, mais elle savait que son ennemi sentait la lame vaciller doucement. C'était frustrant, agaçant, pitoyable. Elle ne devrait même pas hésiter ! Qui se désisterait lorsqu'une occasion en or se présentait devant lui ? Pourquoi ses mains paraissaient gelées et incapables de faire le moindre mouvement ?

Marluxia sourit de satisfaction.

— J'ai attendu trop longtemps, soupira-t-il. J'aurais dû éliminer le 04 immédiatement, mais maintenant que tu es là, 02, ça ne va pas être aussi simple.

Les yeux de Naminé et de Vanitas s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant le corps de Marluxia disparaître petit à petit.

— Le lâche, il s'enfuit ! s'écria le 04 alors qu'il s'élança vers le mage pour le stopper malgré la douleur physique qui lui coupait les jambes.

Marluxia leur fit sarcastiquement un geste de main en guise d'au revoir et disparut définitivement. Vanitas s'arrêta dans sa course effrénée, chancelant, la colère grandissant de nouveau en lui. Il grimaça, serra les dents, et se tourna vers Naminé, qui restait paralysée face à cela, comme statufiée.

— Pourquoi tu l'as pas tué ? accusa-t-il, les poings tremblants. T'as vu ce qu'il a fait, alors _pourquoi_ t'as rien fait !

Naminé arrivait à peine à former une phrase sensée dans sa tête, et la prononcer s'avérait encore plus dur. Elle cherchait une réponse à la question de Vanitas, parce qu'il y en avait _forcément_ une. Vainement, tourbillonnant, s'emmêlant, des explications se bousculaient les unes contre les autres dans son esprit. Elle n'aurait pas pu le tuer à cause du manque de force actuel, elle voulait l'interroger pour soustraire des informations, elle comptait l'utiliser en tant qu'otage, elle pensait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de s'en débarrasser maintenant après une telle agitation-

Non. Rien ne se tenait dans tout cela. Rien ne pouvait être plus important que la vengeance de Roxas. Rien n'aurait dû l'en empêcher. _Rien_.

La 02 se déroba, s'écroulant à genoux, la rapière retombant négligemment au sol, ne résistant plus aux larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. _Je ne sais pas !_

Les cris de désespoir de Naminé ne tardèrent pas à affecter Vanitas, qui jusque là était parvenu à combattre les larmes, mais à présent une lueur brillait dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il détournait la tête, fuyant l'état de sa partenaire.

Pourquoi cela devait-il se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi ?

Vanitas se laissa tomber par terre, cachant son visage dans son bras reposant sur son genou. Il écoutait les pleurs de Naminé remplis de détresse, résistant à éclater lui aussi, murmurant des questions qui ne seraient jamais résolues, se traitant lui-même d'idiot pour avoir laissé passer une telle occasion.

Aucun des deux n'osaient regarder le corps inerte de Roxas, reposant quelques mètres plus loin d'eux.

Au moins, les deux mages présents avaient eu la décence de les laisser tranquilles. Xion observait la forme frêle de Naminé, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots incontrôlables, tandis que Vanitas paraissait coupé du monde. Elle fit signe à Sora qu'ils devraient partir également, ce que le garçon hésita à accepter. Ils étaient censés se battre contre ces cyborgs, il s'agissait de leur devoir ; mais les savoir dans cette posture, cette situation de désarroi, il ne pouvait pas se laisser guider par sa mission. Hochant lentement la tête, il suivit Xion à l'intérieur du bâtiment devenu beaucoup trop calme à leur goût.

Mais ce qu'ils aperçurent du coin de l'œil les médusa.

Riku, accompagné de Kairi, se précipitaient vers le 01. Sora put même entendre la voix de son ami qui espérait que tout ceci ne soit qu'une hallucination. Cela les força à rester plus longtemps, à regarder ce qu'il allait arriver, à expliquer à leurs amis ce qu'il s'était passé.

Riku fixa le visage pâle de Roxas, parsemé de coupures et de taches de sang. Son corps entier se retrouvait ensanglanté, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'énorme plaie à la poitrine, constituant la majeure partie de la quantité de sang présent sur le cyborg. Il s'agenouilla, ne sachant que faire, comme si chaque mouvement allait provoquer un non-retour, une action qu'il regretterait plus tard. Finalement, d'une main fébrile, il prit le corps du 01 dans ses bras, doucement, tendrement, ayant de peur de le briser s'il faisait un faux pas, s'il le tenait trop fort, s'il s'y prenait de la mauvaise manière.

Il fut statufié à la vue d'une trace, de l'ombre, d'une esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Roxas. Une expression qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de revoir, une expression qu'il avait arboré seulement à l'heure de sa mort, une expression qu'il s'était autorisé à montrer que maintenant – à comprendre que maintenant ? Riku rapprocha le corps entre ses bras plus près du sien, le maintenant plus fort, cachant son visage dans le creux du cou de Roxas, fermant les yeux, comme s'il pouvait fuir la réalité ainsi. Seulement, cela était impossible, la réalité le frappait impitoyablement, l'obligeait à s'y confronter sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte.

— J'aurais dû plus insister, souffla Riku. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler aussi légèrement…

Kairi ne disait rien. Malgré la situation étrange, embarrassante et inhabituelle, elle connaissait déjà le comportement qu'adoptait Riku en présence de ce cyborg. Les paroles qu'il lui avait dites cette nuit-là, après ce combat qui avait failli coûter la vie aux deux combattants, elle s'en souvenait toujours. Son idée que les cyborgs pouvaient ressentir des émotions, qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents des humains « réels »… Elle avait déjà eu ses soupçons, et à présent, elle pouvait les confirmer. Riku avait changé à cause du 01. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne disait rien ; ce serait plus facile pour son ami d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Vanitas releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, ainsi que des murmures. Les yeux légèrement embués, l'esprit encore voilé d'affliction, il sortit de ses pensées et de son état de léthargie en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait des deux autres mages.

Riku tenant le corps de Roxas contre lui.

La réaction fut immédiate, et le 04 bondit sur ses pieds, oubliant instantanément ses blessures.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! cria-t-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers Riku à grands pas.

Riku sursauta et leva la tête, sans pour autant lâcher le corps de Roxas. Il observa le visage crispé et déchiré de Vanitas, se rendant compte que même ce cyborg se retrouvait affecté par la perte du 01. Il baissa les yeux.

— J'ai une part de responsabilité dedans, chuchota-t-il, à peine audible aux oreilles des autres ; Vanitas comprit tout de même.

— Ah ouais ? cracha-t-il. Tu me dis ça pour que je te bute, c'est ça ? Lâche Roxas tout de suite.

Riku n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, reposant précautionneusement le 01 au sol. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Vanitas remarqua l'état de Roxas, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard. Il fixa avec un mélange d'horreur et de haine les blessures, les coupures, le sang, tout ce qui recouvrait le corps de son défunt ami.

Il devait passer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Vite.

— Tu veux me faire croire que t'es en partie responsable de sa mort ? siffla-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Riku.

Le mage ne répondit pas immédiatement, les yeux toujours baissés. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ? Comment pouvait-il répondre ? Il culpabilisait, mais rien n'aurait changé, il le savait. Roxas ne l'aurait jamais écouté, et aurait tout de même agi de son propre chef, ignorant les avertissements qui lui avaient été donnés. Riku n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter.

Naminé se calma petit à petit, se tournant légèrement vers le groupe derrière elle, écoutant leur conversation. Elle se demandait pourquoi ce mage se préoccupait autant de Roxas ; peut-être qu'elle obtiendrait sa réponse maintenant, dans des circonstances où personne n'avait l'esprit clair, ni la faculté de penser posément ou le fait d'enregistrer toutes les informations sans y modifier des détails pour que cela les arrange.

— J'étais avec lui quand il a tué Xigbar, déclara Riku – il entendit ses amis étouffer un cri de surprise. Il a résisté à un Sidéral, même si j'ignore comment il a fait… Je l'ai soigné… Et il m'a dit qu'il voulait attaquer le haut commandement. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu de la présence de Marluxia, mais il a quand même voulu partir. Surtout que je ne pouvais même pas l'en empêcher.

Riku leur raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé, et ses mains se refermèrent en des poings qu'il serrait instinctivement. Il avait eu la possibilité de le retenir, de lui dire de partir immédiatement, avant que les mages ne le trouvent, avant qu'il ne se fasse emprisonner de nouveau, _avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il espérait au fond de lui que cela irait pour lui, qu'il s'en sortirait, comme d'habitude, et qu'ensuite ils pourraient se revoir et avoir ces discussions étranges où tantôt ils se détestaient, tantôt ils se respectaient. Riku se trouvait tellement naïf en cet instant, qu'un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se moquait de sa propre stupidité, de son sens illogique de voir les choses. Que voulait-il exactement ? Que cherchait-il en ce cyborg ? Même maintenant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre la main dessus. Du respect ? De l'amitié ? De la compréhension ? De la rivalité ? De l'amo-

Non, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester auprès de Roxas, de lui parler, de simplement se trouver à ses côtés. D'attirer son attention, de lui prouver qu'il lui était digne, de lui dire ouvertement qu'il s'intéressait à lui en tant que _personne_.

Et à présent tout s'envolait, tout disparaissait, tout était hors d'atteinte, tout était perdu. Tout ne pourrait plus jamais être pareil.

— Adieu, Roxas…

* * *

><p>Je vous PROMETS que je donne les explications dans le prochain chapitre. D'ici là, une p'tite review ?<p> 


	17. L'unité cyborg

Salut !

**Pour commencer, je vous annonce qu'il y a un sondage sur mon profil concernant les prochains OS VanRoku ou RikuRoku que vous voudriez lire en priorité. Si vous êtes lecteur de Yu-Gi-Oh!, il y en a aussi pour Prideshipping et Scandalshipping. :) N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez également me joindre par le compte Facebook !**

Voilà le tant attendu (?) chapitre 17. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont été choqués/pris au dépourvu/outrés par les événements du chapitre précédent, aussi je vous donne quelques explications : j'avais dans l'optique de donner à cette fic une dimension réaliste, et donc faire des pertes des deux côtés. L'essence même de PC a été construite autour de la mort du leader des cyborgs, car c'est une idée que je voulais aborder dans au moins une de mes fics. De plus, il s'agit d'un événement majeur puisque la suite de l'histoire va vite s'accélérer à cause de cette mort. C'est comme un élément déclencheur nécessaire pour faire évoluer la psychologie des personnages, car ils agiront légèrement différemment.

Oui, blabla juste pour avoir fait mourir un perso. Maintenant qu'il y a eu plusieurs morts, attendez-vous à ce qu'il y en ait d'autres... (sadique, je sais, mais j'aime faire souffrir les personnages !)

**Destiny :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review pour le moins... colorée. xD Le Vaniku est un pairing qui ne me dérange pas, mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas prévu dans la fic (où vois-tu qu'il y en a ?). En ce qui concerne le VanRoku, si on lit entre les lignes (et si on cherche bien/fait notre fangirl), il y en a bel et bien quelques traces. Il s'agit de mon 2e pairing préféré du moment. L'AkuRoku par contre, je risque d'en publier, il fait partie de mes couples favoris !  
>J'apprécie ton soutien, et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Si tu essaies de me stalker, je ne garantis pas que la suite arrivera plus vite... x)<p>

Enfin, en tout cas, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 17 :<span>**** L'unité cyborg**

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Le silence régnait, pesant et insupportable, alors que Vanitas soulevait le corps de Roxas devant les regards horrifiés et attristés des autres. Naminé se contentait de garder la tête baissée, ramassant les dagues de son défunt coéquipier, et rejoignit le 04. Les mages les laissèrent partir sans même protester, sans même les retenir ; ennemis ou pas, la perte d'un être cher n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle ils pouvaient s'amuser. Même Kairi n'avait pas réagi, elle qui pourtant portait une si grande hostilité envers les cyborgs, elle comprenait ce qu'ils « ressentaient ». Malgré les paroles de Riku, elle n'était pas encore certaine de ces supposés sentiments, mais pour le moment, elle percevait clairement leur désarroi. Elle ignorait où ils comptaient aller ; certainement très loin de ce bâtiment où leur camarade avait été vaincu.

Xion s'approcha d'eux tandis que Sora donnait les informations qu'il pouvait aux mages qui venaient d'arriver. Riku n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, les genoux et les mains à terre, comme s'il se sentait coupable de la mort du 01. Pourtant, il n'aurait rien pu faire ; Roxas avait décidé de lui-même d'aller affronter les généraux, les puissants, et en être dissuadé par un magicien aurait été étonnant. Xion préférait ne pas y penser et se dire que le mal avait été fait, et qu'il fallait à présent faire changer les choses.

— Il représentait beaucoup pour toi ? demanda-t-elle doucement à Riku.

Légèrement surpris, le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute manière ? Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Roxas. Du respect, oui ; de l'admiration, oui ; de la curiosité, oui ; de la confiance, oui-

Il ne savait pas. Il lui faisait confiance, mais Roxas lui avait-il fait confiance ? Il ne saurait jamais. Il ne saurait jamais s'il avait été épargné parce qu'il n'était pas intervenu entre Xigbar et le 01, ou si parce que ce dernier éprouvait de la reconnaissance envers lui, ou si parce qu'il voulait s'occuper de lui après. Non, aucune réponse ne lui serait fournie.

Mais était-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il ressentait ? Au fond de lui, quelque chose semblait avoir disparu, été détruit, englouti dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, cassé et perdu pour l'éternité. Un sentiment qu'il nierait toute sa vie.

Riku s'assit finalement, lentement, encore sous le choc mais bien conscient de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il leva légèrement la tête pour faire face à Xion, qui arborait une expression inquiète – pour lui, pour les humanoïdes, ou pour eux ?

— Honnêtement, je ne peux pas répondre, souffla-t-il. Je suis moi-même perdu dans mes propres sentiments. C'est un peu compliqué…

Xion l'arrêta dans ses paroles en levant sa main en l'air, signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir plus d'informations. Elle lui laisserait le temps qu'il faudrait pour répondre ; pour le moment, le simple fait de savoir qu'il était confus lui suffisait pour comprendre ses émotions. Elle se tourna vers Kairi, qui haussa les épaules, mais son regard en disait autrement ; elle savait quelque chose, qu'elle gardait pour le bien de Riku, et Xion le remarqua immédiatement. Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas aborder le sujet, et se contenta d'éclaircir la situation.

— Que fait-on à présent ? questionna-t-il sur un ton bas. Le 01 est mort, mais il est parvenu à tuer Xigbar…

Kairi écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Xigbar, mort ? Impossible ! Cet homme faisait partie des meilleurs mages de l'armée, comment avait-il pu trouver la mort dans de telles circonstances ? Il avait échoué dans le combat l'opposant à Roxas, mais Marluxia était parvenu à tenir tête au cyborg ; cette pensée la choqua tout autant. Ce n'était pas logique du tout…

— Marluxia a pourtant pu tuer le 01, dit-elle, toujours incrédule. Comment Xigbar est-il mort ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Xion en soupirant. On l'a juste trouvé dans son bureau, mort sans qu'on sache comment.

— Roxas a résisté à une attaque Sidéral et a poignardé Xigbar, répondit Riku avant de se lever.

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent abruptement leurs têtes en direction de Riku, qui ne daigna pas expliquer plus en détail les circonstances de la mort de leur commandant. Il n'en avait simplement pas l'envie pour l'instant. Il voulait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et s'éloigna alors de son groupe, tandis que les autres mages aboyaient des instructions et couraient dans tous les sens.

* * *

><p>Vanitas et Naminé ne savaient pas où aller. Les scientifiques pouvaient se trouver n'importe où et nulle part ; comment rejoindre des personnes dont on ignorait la localisation ? Eux en revanche arriveraient sans problème à les tracer grâce à leurs émetteurs. Naminé suggéra qu'ils restent cachés quelque part en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les chercher, ce que Vanitas approuva aussitôt. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les environs, et tout semblait tomber en ruines ou à l'abandon. Ils trouvèrent aisément un bâtiment qui les protégerait des regards indiscrets.<p>

Les deux cyborgs restaient là, assis, la tête vide. Aucun des deux ne parlait, écoutant ce silence lourd et accusateur. Que faire ? Comment annoncer ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment le dire à Demyx ? A Axel ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Si eux-mêmes ne supportaient pas cette perte, cette situation, s'ils peinaient à garder leur sang-froid, que ferait le 03 ? Tout devenait confus et le désespoir les prit rapidement.

Naminé reposa son front contre ses mains jointes, les yeux fermés.

— Nous avons échoué…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendit à côté d'elle Vanitas grogner.

Un échec. Purement et simplement. Ils n'avaient pas pu protéger leur coéquipier, Marluxia s'était échappé, et aucune nouvelle information n'était en leur possession. Ils pouvaient peut-être se réjouir de la mort de Xigbar, mais cette victoire paraissait tellement futile comparée au sacrifice nécessaire. Ils ne se sentiraient jamais aussi misérables que maintenant, complètement désorientés et perdus dans leurs objectifs, leurs pensées, leur devoir, leurs priorités, la réalité… Accepter tout cela, immédiatement, ne relevait que de leur volonté d'avancer, une chose que Vanitas craignait ne pas posséder. Le choc avait été beaucoup trop violent, beaucoup trop inattendu, beaucoup trop irréel. Lui demander de passer outre était à peine envisageable.

— Ouais, tu parles d'un échec, c'est carrément la merde, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Naminé.

— J'espère que vous avez une explication…

Les 02 et 04 relevèrent vivement leurs têtes alors que la voix du 03 parvint à leurs oreilles. Vanitas lui lança un regard interrogateur et surpris, ne s'attendant pas à qu'il arrive aussi tôt en les surprenant à se lamenter sur leur sort. Naminé restait calme, malgré la peur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur de tout révéler en subissant la vision de son équipier tomber petit à petit. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche suffit à lui dire qu'elle allait devoir s'y confronter – le corps de Roxas, reposant au sol, les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait, comme s'il se réveillerait tôt ou tard.

Demyx ne détachait pas ses yeux de cette forme inerte, et ses yeux vides en disaient long sur ses pensées. Trop long. Il n'osa pas s'approcher, ni bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, se contentant de fixer le corps avec incrédulité, avec horreur, avec détresse.

— Luxord a dit qu'il percevait vos trois émetteurs, déclara-t-il sur un ton plat. Il m'a envoyé vous chercher, mais… Q-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Naminé entendait les sanglots que Demyx tentait tant bien que mal de retenir. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage de tout avouer, de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de venger leur compagnon, leur coéquipier, leur leader, alors que l'occasion lui avait été offerte sur un plateau d'or. Vanitas répondit sans tact, sans se préoccuper des répercussions, mais il était plus facile pour lui d'agir ainsi, de faire comme si cela ne l'affectait pas, comme s'ils surmonteraient cela sans inconvénient, comme si ce n'était pas important. Une pointe de rage demeurait tout de même perceptible dans sa voix ; cependant, Demyx se retrouvait tellement absorbé par ses pensées, à se rendre compte de la situation, à assimiler les informations, qu'il ne remarqua pas ce ton acerbe.

Il fondit en larmes, tombant à genoux.

Naminé et Vanitas baissèrent la tête, ne faisant aucun commentaire, eux-mêmes de nouveau frappés par la dure réalité que leur apportait le destin. Ils écoutaient les pleurs de Demyx, qui répétait sans cesse les mêmes mots, ces mots de rejet, de refus, croire que _c'était impossible_, qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination.

— Non, non, non…

Tous ces efforts avaient été vains. Les Fondateurs avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient ; il s'agissait de _leur_ victoire. Roxas allait être remplacé.

Leur unité avait été _dissoute_.

— Pourquoi ça arrive ? cria Demyx, toute la rage et la tristesse perceptibles dans sa voix. C'est pas juste ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend d'être remplacés nous aussi ?!

Ce rappel lança comme une décharge électrique à Naminé et Vanitas. Le 05. Les Fondateurs allaient le déployer. Ils n'y avaient même pas pensé, tellement ils refusaient la vérité. Ce cyborg dont ils ne désiraient pas la présence s'apprêtait à les rejoindre. Prendre la place de Roxas.

— Putain, j'avais oublié..., grinça Vanitas. On est dans la _merde_… Relève-toi, Demyx. On doit y aller.

La soudaine prise d'assurance de la part du 04 surprit les deux autres, qui le regardèrent étrangement, l'incompréhension lisible sur leurs visages. Vanitas n'y prêta pas attention et prit le corps du 01 dans ses bras, prêt à partir et affronter les scientifiques. Il ne savait pas comment ces derniers prendraient la nouvelle, mais dans tous les cas, il n'abandonnerait pas et ne se laisserait jamais marcher sur les pieds. Surtout pas par eux. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent, il n'accepterait pas une défaite aussi facilement.

Demyx hoqueta, calmant ses sanglots, et se releva doucement, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment au même point, malgré la douleur et le malheur causés. Avancer. Toujours avancer.

Naminé hocha doucement la tête, beaucoup moins assurée que ses deux équipiers, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils devaient aller de l'avant. S'apitoyer sur leur sort et de l'injustice de cet acte ne leur apporterait rien. S'il y avait encore quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient maintenant faire, c'était se dresser contre les Fondateurs et abattre Marluxia. Retourner auprès des scientifiques s'avérait alors une nécessité.

* * *

><p>Naminé et Vanitas n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'il restait aussi peu de survivants au sein de la Ligue des scientifiques. Tous réfugiés dans la bâtisse secondaire – une maison à trois étages, c'était dire –, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus de quarante. Comparés à la deux-centaine à la base, la différence était clairement visible et Vanitas trouva une raison de plus pour décimer les mages – même s'il en avait d'ores et déjà éliminé une bonne partie. Il ne portait pas spécialement les savants dans son cœur, mais l'attaque aussi directe de leurs ennemis en atteignant leurs objectifs demeurait frustrant et ne faisait qu'accroître sa haine envers eux. Il ne tolérerait pas un deuxième échec lors de sa prochaine visite.<p>

Les trois cyborgs essayèrent d'ignorer les murmures et les regards stupéfiés des scientifiques qu'ils croisaient dans l'habitat à la vue du corps inerte du 01. Ils ne se sentaient pas d'humeur à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à toutes les personnes qui leur poseraient la question ; seuls les Fondateurs et Axel étaient concernés, pour eux.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle située au fond du rez-de-chaussée, à côté des escaliers menant au premier étage. A peine mirent-ils un pied dans la pièce qu'ils furent assaillis par des questions, des acclamations, des accusations et des grognements. C'était loin de les mettre à l'aise et de leur faire apprécier leur retour parmi les scientifiques.

— Bon Dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ? s'étrangla Luxord, apercevant Roxas dans les bras de Vanitas.

— Ca se voit pas assez ? siffla le 04. Roxas s'est fait tuer ! Par ce connard de Marluxia !

Si Vanitas ne tenait pas Roxas, il se serait déjà jeté sur Vexen et lui aurait infligé toutes les douleurs possibles par la seule force de ses poings. Toutefois, son regard pétillant d'une lueur oscillant entre la rage et la souffrance suffisait à faire comprendre aux Fondateurs que leurs humanoïdes ne restaient pas indifférents face à cet événement. Naminé et Demyx avaient pris la décision de ne rien dire tant que la situation ne l'exigeait pas ; ils ne voulaient, en aucun cas, se sentir dominés par leurs créateurs qui prendraient certainement un plaisir malsain à les convaincre qu'il s'agissait de là d'une perte peu importante – voire bénéfique, d'après Vexen.

Luxord prononça des mots intelligibles alors qu'il portait sa main à sa bouche, choqué d'apprendre que leur 01, le plus fier, le plus fort des quatre des cyborgs, avait été vaincu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cela comme une bonne nouvelle ou non ; son esprit était partagé entre l'idée de faire regretter les mages de leur avoir privé de leur meilleure arme, et celle de se réjouir de mettre enfin leur plan à exécution. Il sentait à la fois de l'excitation et de la peine, mais décida de paraître impartial face aux humanoïdes. Il secoua la tête et soupira.

— Quelle perte, souffla-t-il. C'est bien dommage.

Saix ne commentait pas, ne faisait aucune remarque désobligeante, restant muré dans son silence alors que l'aura démente de Vexen se développait dans toute la salle. Naminé n'avait pas besoin de regarder son visage pour savoir qu'il jubilait et montrait clairement son enthousiasme à l'idée de profiter de cette occasion et leur présenter leur nouveau compagnon. Elle ravala une réflexion sèche par rapport à cela, se faisant violence pour ne pas arracher ce sourire satisfait du visage de Vexen. Demyx devait sans doute avoir le même genre de pensées qu'elle, à en juger par son expression faciale tordue par la colère.

Ils ne tardèrent justement pas à entendre les mots délirants de l'homme, alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux pour prendre le corps de Roxas. Vanitas maintint plus fermement son emprise, agissant de manière protective malgré l'absence de vie émanant de son compagnon. Il ne le lâcherait sous aucun prétexte ; le remettre aux Fondateurs constituerait une autre forme de victoire pour eux, le succès de se débarrasser des _déchets_. Vexen fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la résistance exercée par le 04, et il croisa les bras.

— 04, donne-moi immédiatement le 01, déclara-t-il le plus calmement possible.

— Et vous comptez lui faire quoi ? rétorqua acerbement Vanitas. Hors de question que je vous donne Roxas.

— Ne penses-tu pas que je puisse le réparer ? susurra Vexen avec un rictus moqueur.

Les trois cyborgs, révoltés, écarquillèrent les yeux, alors que le sourire de Vexen ne fit que s'agrandir. Ils le fixèrent avec un mélange d'appréhension, de dégoût et d'espoir ; un flot d'émotions et de réflexions traversèrent leurs esprits, se rendant compte que cette idée ne leur déplaisait pas, mais qu'elle semblait trop dangereuse, trop facile, trop illusoire. Ramener Roxas à la vie ? Alors que son cœur avait été barbarement transpercé ? Non, ce n'était juste pas possible d'effectuer une chose pareille. Ce serait trop miraculeux.

Le regard de Naminé s'assombrit tandis que sa voix prenait des tons glaciaux.

— Vous espérez vraiment que nous allons vous croire ? s'exclama-t-elle. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Roxas.

— Allons, allons, ne soyez pas stupides, s'esclaffa Vexen. Evidemment, qu'il est possible de faire renaître le 01 ! Doutez-vous de nos compétences ?

Les cyborgs ne répondirent pas à la question, mais leur silence criait l'affirmation. Ils ne lui feraient pas confiance. Pourquoi s'y plieraient-ils, en premier lieu ? Cet homme était fou. Ils ne céderaient pas aussi facilement. Qu'ils soient tentés le plus possible, jamais leur réponse irait dans le sens de cet individu.

Saix décida d'intervenir dans la discussion, qui tournerait sûrement en un conflit si rien ne l'en empêchait. Il n'appréciait que moyennement les accusations et la résistance des humanoïdes, aussi il usa de toute l'autorité et la sévérité dont il faisait preuve pour arrêter cette mascarade, alors qu'il demandait à Luxord d'aller _faire ce qu'il avait à faire_. Ce dernier dévisagea d'abord son collègue, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine précipitation, mais le regard insistant et dur de Saix l'obligea à obéir. Il sortit de la salle et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant alors la conversation continuer. Les cyborgs se préparaient à tout ce qu'il leur était réservé.

— Je doute que votre comportement vous mènera à quoi que ce soit d'utile, décréta Saix. Je vous conseillerai d'obéir immédiatement avant qu'une sanction ne tombe.

— Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez nous faire quelque chose de grave en ces temps chaotiques, souligna froidement Naminé. Nous ne changerons pas d'avis.

— A quoi pensez-vous exactement ? lança Saix, exaspéré par la situation.

— On se laissera pas remplacer aussi facilement, répondit Demyx.

A ces mots, Saix éclata de rire. Littéralement. Un rire froid, sans réel sentiment, mais plutôt un rire qui avait pour but de se moquer et d'énerver ses interlocuteurs. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette réponse. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'ils pourraient faire quoi que ce soit pour changer leur destin ? L'avenir était déjà scellé ; la victoire reposait uniquement sur ce nouvel élément, et elle était _certaine_. Ils espéraient peut-être pouvoir rester « amis », rester « soudés » et n'accepteraient aucun « étranger », ou « remplacement », comme ils l'appelaient. Ils se prenaient pour des êtres à part entière ? Quelle stupidité. Même Vexen paraissait amusé par ces paroles futiles et puériles.

— Ce cyborg ne vous remplacera pas, rectifia Saix après qu'il ait calmé ses ricanements. Il vous complétera, et nous garantira une victoire totale.

— Je vois franchement pas de différence, grinça Vanitas. Dans les deux cas, vous comptez sur ce mec pour gagner, pour moi c'est comme si on existait plus.

Vexen haussa les épaules.

— Voyez ça comme vous voudrez, mais pour l'heure, vous allez faire connaissance avec votre nouveau compagnon.

L'air de la salle sembla se figer face à ces paroles. Que ce soit Vanitas, Naminé ou Demyx, aucun des trois ne souhaitait rencontrer le 05 maintenant, alors qu'ils se dressaient contre les Fondateurs, alors que Roxas se trouvait toujours là, alors qu'ils ne se sentaient simplement pas _prêts_.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et Luxord entra en premier, le visage neutre. Calme, il hocha la tête en direction des deux autres hommes, lança un regard en direction des cyborgs – il vit leur anxiété – et se déplaça sur le côté, laissant la personne à ses côtés visible de tous, qui s'avança.

Le monde s'arrêta définitivement de tourner.

Vexen se mit de nouveau à jubiler, à rire, à sourire démentiellement, se délectant des expressions choquées et statufiées des cyborgs. Il savait qu'ils réagiraient ainsi, complètement perdus, confus, offusqués, désemparés, toutes les formes du scandale lisibles sur leurs visages. Même Vanitas, le plus téméraire et irrespectueux d'entre eux, ne prononça pas un mot.

Devant eux se tenait l'exact sosie de Roxas.

— Je vous présente le cyborg 00, Ventus, déclara Vexen sur un ton amusé.

Rien ne pouvait être pire que de faire face à un visage familier qui n'arborerait jamais les mêmes expressions.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! Une p'tite review ? :3<p>

Je tiens aussi à prévenir que vous me trouverez dans les prochaines semaines sur le fandom de **Saiyuki**. Syndrome du nouveau fandom a frappé...


	18. Les retombées agitées

Salut !

Désolée pour le temps d'attente, des choses sont arrivées qui ont retardé la publication. ^^" D'autant plus que ce chapitre sert plutôt de transition avec la suite au lieu de faire avancer grandement les choses.

Merci aux deux reviewers anonymes ! Je vous réponds tout de suite.

**Destinity :** Vanitas est effectivement du genre à se rebeller ! Tu peux être tranquille, je n'ai pas fait de Sora, Kairi et Ventus niais dans ma fic (j'espère que tu l'as remarqué pour Sora et Kairi...).

**Mashiro :** Contente de voir que ma fic te plaît à ce point ! Ça me touche. :3 J'osais espérer surprendre les lecteurs avec la mort du personnage principal.  
>C'est cool de lire entre les lignes, je ne fais que ça. 8D Demyx et Naminé sont bien évidemment attachés à Roxas, tout comme Vanitas. En ce qui concerne le RikuRoku, j'aimerais en écrire davantage (j'ai deux idées d'OS en tête) mais mon cerveau est capricieux et veut absolument vagabonder sur d'autres fandoms. Mais ces textes viendront un jour ! Et je suis d'accord qu'il n'y a pas assez de fics sur ce couple.<p>

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 18 :<span>**** Les retombées agitées**

Il devait sincèrement se passer quelque chose de totalement insensé et contradictoire et irréaliste et fou et _n'importe quoi_. Vanitas passa son regard de Roxas au 00, croyant à une mauvaise blague, cherchant l'erreur, la stupide faille qui existait dans ce tour de passe-passe, mais rien. Ses yeux lui reflétaient toujours la même chose, le même visage, et _bordel_ ce sourire lui était indiscutablement _étranger_ ! Ces yeux bleus aussi, similaires mais tellement différents ; une lueur exprimant de la vivacité, de la bonne humeur, quelque chose d'enfantin y brillait, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas.

Ventus, comme l'avait appelé Vexen, observa son sosie dans les bras du 04, et un fin sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et peina à regarder les autres cyborgs droit dans les yeux.

— Désolé si je suis pas vraiment le bienvenu ici, lança-t-il doucement.

Ces simples mots suffirent à embrouiller les humanoïdes. Il savait qu'ils ne réagissaient pas très bien à son égard, et pourtant il gardait le sourire ? Honnêtement, ni Demyx ni Vanitas ne comprenait. Comment comptaient-ils travailler ensemble, former une équipe, si l'un d'eux se retrouvait rejeté ? Autant que Ventus agisse seul.

Naminé quant à elle continuait à le fixer d'un œil curieux. Si bien sûr le physique du 00 l'avait autant frappée que ses compagnons, elle se demandait pourquoi il se nommait 00, et non 05. Un simple détail, mais qui l'intriguait tout de même, d'autant plus que son œil droit se retrouvait couvert de bandages. Son bras gauche arborait évidemment le tatouage rouge, « 00 » ; cela la dérangea également qu'il porte des vêtements similaires à Roxas : un simple t-shirt blanc, un pantalon gris et des chaussures noires. Rien d'autre. Il ne s'agissait que d'une tenue banale, totalement impersonnelle, dénuée de sentiments et d'appartenance. Cela la perturbait. Tout ce vide, cette non-implication dans ce corps lui donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de son défunt coéquipier, à qui l'on avait changé la personnalité et effacé toute trace de son ancienne vie.

Les Fondateurs ne se préoccupèrent pas de l'état déstabilisé des cyborgs, et continuèrent à donner leurs indications – au moins, Ventus écoutait.

— Vous savez donc que vous allez travailler ensemble, déclara Saix. Pour le moment, je ne veux aucun de vous dehors, et restez dans votre chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

— Le mieux serait quand même que vous vous entraîniez jusque lors, ajouta Luxord. J'aimerai que vous soyez au meilleur de votre forme pendant la prochaine mission.

— Ce sera également le moment de tester les capacités du 00, susurra Vexen.

Vanitas se racla bruyamment la gorge et se précipita hors de la salle sans prévenir. Saix s'apprêtait à l'arrêter, mais en voyant que Naminé et Demyx le suivaient, il jugea inutile de les rattraper dans leur état actuel. Ils ne l'écouteraient pas, de toute façon. Il soupira et fit signe à Ventus qu'il pouvait disposer, tandis qu'il s'adressait de nouveau à ses collègues au sujet de leur plan d'attaque.

Ventus quitta donc la pièce, et hésita devant les escaliers. Devait-il les rejoindre ? Valait-il mieux qu'il reste loin d'eux ? Engager une conversion pourrait-elle bien commencer leurs liens ? Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et cela l'ennuyait quelque peu. Il ne tenait pas à se faire haïr par ses équipiers à cause du 01.

Secouant la tête, il gravit les premières marches et ne fut pas étonné d'entendre une voix masculine retentir de l'un des blocs opératoires – Axel. Ce dernier criait. Certainement à propos du 01. Ventus ne le connaissait pas, mais à en juger par le comportement des autres, il avait dû être un allié important. Il s'approcha donc de la deuxième porte à sa droite, et écouta. Il entendait clairement tout ce qui était dit – la notion « d'écouter aux portes » ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

— On va garder son corps dans une salle spéciale, décréta Axel sur un ton résigné et attristé.

— On a pas non plus le choix, hein ? rit Vanitas malgré l'absence de joie dans sa voix. De toute évidence les Fondateurs l'auraient mis quelque part à leur portée. On fait plus confiance à toi qu'à eux.

— Je sais pas vous, mais je doute que je vais pouvoir me tenir aux côtés du 00 sans me sentir un peu déstabilisé, avoua doucement Demyx.

Ventus n'était pas surpris par un tel aveu. Il ne lui en voulait pas, puisque de toute manière il s'y attendait. Il devait se faire accepter parmi eux, et il s'agissait d'une tâche qu'il n'était pas certain d'accomplir dans l'immédiat.

— T'es pas le seul, indiqua Vanitas. Franchement, ça me dégoûte qu'ils aient fait ça.

— Je suis également curieuse sur la raison de cet acte, ajouta Naminé. Et pourquoi il ne s'appelle pas « 05 » mais « 00 ».

A en juger par le silence qui suivit, Ventus supposa que les cyborgs tentaient de soutirer des informations à Axel par le regard. Après tout, ce dernier faisait partie du projet sur les humanoïdes, il connaissait sans aucun doute les détails. Le 00 ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que le scientifique dévoile de but-en-blanc ses origines, mais il semblerait que la situation l'exigeait ; si cela ne venait pas de la bouche d'Axel, cela viendrait de la sienne. A la différence qu'il se ferait questionner violemment et sans détour.

— C'était le cyborg prototype, lâcha finalement Axel. Il y a eu plusieurs problèmes lors de sa création, donc on a conçu un autre corps. Comme le deuxième n'a pas subi les erreurs du premier, il a été abouti, et on a pu l'appeler « 01 ». Vous avez ensuite suivi.

Même si le bruit n'était que peu perceptible, le grognement de Vanitas demeurait très probable puisque son caractère laissait à croire qu'il réagirait ainsi. Ventus se surprit à déjà connaître certains aspects des autres cyborgs en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Demyx fut le premier à réagir.

— Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il qu'il soit là ?

La manière dont les mots avaient été formulés fit froncer les sourcils de Ventus. Il entendit Axel soupirer – et l'imaginait même se frotter l'arrière de la nuque.

— Les Fondateurs ont décidé de reprendre son modèle pour l'améliorer. Il ne présentait aucun défaut à la base, donc ils ont supposé qu'on pouvait rectifier le tir. Et ça a marché, sauf pour son œil droit qui ne peut plus fonctionner.

Ce qui expliquait les bandages, compléta intérieurement le 00. Etrangement, il avait l'impression de connaître cette histoire par cœur, alors qu'il ne l'avait entendue qu'une seule fois. Comme s'il avait été réveillé lors de sa première création, et que les changements apportés plusieurs années plus tard ne l'avait fait que s'activer pleinement. Peut-être que cela s'était réellement passé ainsi. Il ne savait pas, mais cela ne l'affectait pas plus que cela. Il se trouvait là, à présent, qu'importe le passé, non ? Il n'attendit pas les commentaires des autres cyborgs et décida de regagner leur chambre commune, afin de ne pas se faire prendre à écouter aux portes.

La chambre se situait au troisième étage, et ne différait pas de celle présente dans le bâtiment principal. Même structure, mêmes meubles, à part peut-être l'ajout des douches privées. Quatre lits à chaque coin de la pièce, une large fenêtre à double battant au milieu de deux d'entre eux, une armoire contre le mur au pied des deux lits à gauche et la porte menant aux douches à l'opposé. Tout ceci dans des tons blancs et gris. Comme toujours.

Ventus s'assit au bord du lit à droite de la fenêtre, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois que les autres arriveraient. Il avait passé plusieurs jours dans cet endroit, seul, ressentant de plus en plus l'envie de rencontrer ces personnes comme lui. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi ils ressemblaient, ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble, comment ils s'accorderaient les uns avec les autres… Maintenant, il semblerait qu'il doive attendre encore un peu avant de découvrir toutes ces choses – et il comprenait tout à fait. Lorsqu'il avait vu le 01 – Roxas –, il éprouva de la pitié et de la sympathie pour ses compagnons ; se trouver tous les jours auprès de quelqu'un qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un ancien camarade n'était pas une chose supportable pour tous.

Ventus soupira. Il se baissa et sortit de sous son lit une mallette – blanche – qu'il ouvrit par terre. Il observa un instant toutes les armes se trouvant à l'intérieur de cette valise, songeant vaguement à ce qu'il utiliserait en combat. Les Fondateurs ne lui avaient donné aucune indication quant à une préférence particulière d'arme, alors il se retrouvait à choisir lui-même. Il ne savait même pas ce que les autres maniaient ; il devrait leur demander dès qu'ils arriveraient, et prendraient aussi en compte leurs avis. Ce serait déjà un début de conversation. Il prit dans ses mains un pistolet ; gris, petit, chargement à cartouches, léger, il s'agissait de l'arme de prédilection de Luxord. Cela s'avérerait certainement utile sur le terrain, mais au combat rapproché, il serait désavantagé. Posant de côté le revolver, Ventus se saisit ensuite d'une série de couteaux, au manche noir et à la lame luisante, d'une longueur d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il apprécia immédiatement la commodité de ces armes, efficaces autant de près qu'à distance.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et le 00 tourna sa tête. Il vit le visage grave de Vanitas, qui le fixait d'un œil mauvais, tandis qu'il alla s'asseoir sur le lit à son immédiate gauche, croisant les bras sans détacher son regard de Ventus. Naminé prit place sur le meuble à droite, et Demyx sur le lit opposé à celui du nouveau cyborg. Un silence pesant s'installa alors, tandis que Ventus baissa les yeux sur ses armes. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand Vanitas l'interrompit soudainement.

— Si tu veux prendre des armes, utilise en aucun cas les couteaux. Pigé ?

Le 00 le regarda de manière incrédule, étonné, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le 04 réagissait de la sorte. Il lança un regard interrogateur en direction des deux autres, qui ne répondirent que par un faible murmure. Il entendit plus distinctement Demyx puisque ce dernier se trouvait à côté de lui.

— C'était les armes de Roxas.

Tout prenait tout d'un coup son sens, et Ventus laissa échapper un bref soupir. N'importe quel élément ou détail paraissait avoir toujours un lien avec le 01. Reposant alors les couteaux dans la mallette, il observa les aiguilles, le fléau, le nunchaku et un bâton rétractable, sans vraiment savoir quoi prendre. Il vit une longue chaîne tassée dans un coin, et la prit dans ses mains. Elle se déroula au sol dans un bruit métallique et sourd, sur une longueur raisonnable. Cela pourrait servir.

— Un pistolet et une chaîne ne dérange personne ? demanda-t-il.

Vanitas haussa les épaules et décida de disparaître sous les draps, exténué autant physiquement que moralement. Naminé ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple, laissant alors Ventus et Demyx seuls, avec une tension palpable que le 00 n'était pas certain de gérer facilement. Il ne savait pas que quoi était capable ses coéquipiers, et il préférerait voir leurs capacités sur le terrain plutôt que de les subir.

Demyx soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

— Tu sais, il nous faudra du temps avant qu'on y soit habitué, murmura-t-il.

— Je sais, répondit simplement Ventus.

Cela ne serait pas facile, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

* * *

><p>Riku croyait halluciner lorsqu'il entendait les généraux hurler de telles absurdités. Ils avaient déjà subi de nombreuses pertes, et il fallait à présent éliminer tous les mages suspects ? Il savait qu'il était le premier à être sous la surveillance des supérieurs, mais seul lui le devrait. Pourquoi d'autres sorciers avaient droit au même traitement ? Il ne s'agissait que de gardes, de surcroît.<p>

Parce qu'il s'était échappé de sa cellule ? Parce que c'était Kairi qui l'avait aidé ? Parce qu'ils pensaient tous qu'ils les avaient trahis pour s'allier aux scientifiques ? Parce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils représentaient une menace quant à l'équilibre des mages ?

Certes, il reconnaissait avoir délibérément laissé une opportunité au 01 de se délivrer de son emprise, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si le commandant de la direction offensive avait péri.

Pas totalement.

— Riku, je pensais que vous étiez un homme de confiance, regretta Marluxia. Comment cela se fait-il que vous vous retrouvez dans cette salle ?

Le haut commandement avait décidé de réunir tous les suspects dans une pièce de réunion afin de débattre quant à leur sort.

— Il est suspecté de trahison pour avoir aidé le 01, répliqua l'un des mages ayant escorté Riku.

Riku ne faisait aucun commentaire, et écoutait simplement. Dans tous les cas, il se doutait que les généraux ne pourraient pas faire quoi que ce soit sans preuve irréfutable, et c'était là que reposait tout le problème de cette audience. Il ne s'agissait que des indices visuels, rapportés par des mages à travers tout le long de l'interrogation, et personne ne pouvait vérifier leur véracité. Se baser sur des paroles venant de personnes, aussi dignes de confiance soient-elles, ne constituait pas un solide argument. De ce fait Riku ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui ; tous les mages qui devaient restreindre Roxas avaient également été tués.

— Je suggère que nous les enfermions jusqu'à ce que nous remportions la victoire contre les scientifiques, proposa Zexion en croisant les bras. Cela ne nous mènera à rien d'essayer de chercher plus loin alors qu'il n'y a aucune trace de preuve.

— C'est risqué, contredit un autre général. Il se peut qu'il y ait d'autres traîtres dans le bâtiment qui les sauveraient immédiatement.

— Nous devons prendre ce risque, et avec des bracelets anti-magie, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose.

Le débat continuait à s'intensifier de plus en plus, formant alors deux camps à propos de cette idée. Riku pensait sincèrement que l'idée de Zexion s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient rien prouver. Ils n'avaient ainsi pas besoin de réfléchir sur l'importance de la soi-disant trahison des personnes présentes dans cette salle. Riku se sentait quelque peu désolé pour les gardes ayant été endormis par Kairi pour le secourir, puisque après tout, ils étaient réellement innocents. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas le proclamer à voix haute.

Finalement, Zexion parvint à convaincre tout le monde, et les suspects furent tous munis de bracelets neutralisants avant d'être emmenés dans les prisons de la bâtisse. Riku ne riposta pas ; il avait de toute façon besoin de calme et de temps seul pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées après les événements récents. Il devait encore accepter la mort de Roxas.

Le mort d'un cyborg qui l'avait tant fasciné.

A présent que le choc était passé, Riku y voyait un peu plus clair dans ses sentiments, mais refusait toujours de les admettre sans se dire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de totalement impossible. Mais maintenant que le principal concerné ne se trouvait plus là, à quoi bon débattre dessus ? Ce n'était plus aussi important.

Riku s'estimait heureux d'avoir échappé belle à la mort pour trahison, et s'étonnait du fait que Marluxia n'ait pas parlé de ses amis durant la réunion. Sora et Xion se trouvaient avec lui lorsqu'il se battait contre le 04, et pourtant les deux adolescents n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider. Le connaissant, Riku avait pensé que l'adulte les ferait également venir pour leur infliger une sanction, mais étrangement rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Il décida de ne pas y penser davantage, puisque la réponse ne viendrait pas d'elle-même.

Il se retrouva ainsi emprisonné avec un autre mage – justement l'un des gardes –, enchaîné aux poignets et aux chevilles. Cette vue lui rappela instantanément la manière dont Roxas avait été retenu ici, entravé ainsi pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe.

— C'est de ta faute si on en est ici, cracha l'autre mage.

Riku ne cilla pas, se contentant de tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier continua sur sa lancée.

— Si tu ne t'étais pas rebellé le premier, aucun de nous ne serait dans ces fichues prisons.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai trahi les miens ? demanda calmement Riku.

— C'est évident, non ? Le commandant Xigbar était mort, et toi tu te trouvais avec le 01 dans la salle. Vous ne vous battiez pas, il ne restait qu'une seule explication possible : tu es de mèche avec eux.

Riku ne daigna pas nier les accusations, se moquant bien de savoir si son compagnon de cellule le prenait pour un traître ou non. Ce n'était pas cela qui changerait sa vie. Il ignora tous les commentaires qu'il fit.

Avec Xigbar décédé, Marluxia prenait la tête de la direction offensive. Cela allait beaucoup plus rapide à présent ; avec l'élimination d'un cyborg, la victoire semblait se rapprocher petit à petit, et Marluxia ne manquerait certainement pas cette occasion, d'autant plus que les autres humanoïdes ne se trouvaient pas en état de réagir aussi vivement qu'à l'ordinaire. Riku priait pour que ses amis ne soient pas grièvement blessés durant les prochains assauts.

La lance de Vanitas avait été retrouvée devant le bureau dans lequel Xigbar avait péri ; les mages ne savaient pas si le 04 serait moins dangereux, à présent démuni de son arme, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il ne gardait pas d'autres lances du même genre. Pour le moment, ils aimaient à croire qu'ils avaient gagné un second avantage. Riku n'en était pas totalement sûr, mais il restait persuadé que le simple fait que Vanitas soit désarmé ne l'empêcherait pas de revenir ici pour leur faire mordre la poussière avec la seule force de ses poings. Ce cyborg était suffisamment impulsif et violent pour y parvenir.

Il ne leur manquait plus que la localisation des scientifiques et des humanoïdes. S'ils possédaient cette information, ils lanceraient instantanément une attaque afin de profiter du présumé chaos qui devait subsister chez les savants après la mort de leur meilleur soldat. Riku ignorait s'il se passait quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais il était certain que leurs ennemis ne se laisseraient pas faire aussi facilement.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

* * *

><p>Xion, Sora et Kairi restaient assis dehors, dans la nuit tombante. L'odeur du sang éparpillée dans tout le bâtiment et aux alentours commençait doucement à s'estomper, mais elle restait encore fraîche pour eux. Le cyborg 01 ne représentait plus une menace, certes, mais qu'en était-il de ce 05 ?<p>

— On aurait dû leur tirer les vers du nez, maugréa Kairi.

— Je pense qu'ils ne savaient vraiment rien, objecta Sora. Ils n'auraient pas réagi aussi calmement sinon.

Cela ne fit qu'aggraver l'humeur de Kairi, qui ne supportait vraiment pas l'impuissance dont elle faisait preuve à ce moment-là. S'ils avaient pu au moins soutirer une petite information, ils auraient pu être préparés face au 05…

Xion quant à elle se posait plus de questions sur ce que le haut commandement comptait à présent faire. Elle espérait qu'il ne prenne pas de décision trop hâtive et injuste face aux fameux suspects, mais aussi qu'il sache rapidement maîtriser la situation. C'était ce dont ils avaient en ce moment le plus besoin : un soutien sur lequel s'appuyer, se dire que tout irait bien et que les scientifiques ne gagneraient pas.

En pensant à ses ennemis, elle se surprit à avoir des pensées pour les cyborgs restants. Que devaient-ils ressentir ? Comment supportaient-ils la situation ? Eprouvaient-ils le besoin de se venger ? Jusqu'à maintenant elle ne les considérait que comme ses adversaires… Ils n'étaient finalement pas si différents d'eux. Ils ressentaient des émotions, après tout, et c'était largement suffisant. Leur chef venait d'être éliminé…

Elle se souvint soudainement de quelque chose.

— Maître Eraqus va personnellement s'impliquer dans la guerre, déclara-t-elle.

— Personnellement ? s'étrangla Kairi. Il va aller se confronter aux scientifiques ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement entendu des mages en parler, mais je n'ai pas plus d'informations.

Maître Eraqus. Ainsi se faisait appeler le chef des mages par tous, de par son grand potentiel magique et parce qu'il détenait évidemment la position la plus haute. Restant généralement en retrait, il donnait beaucoup de directives et départageait les pouvoirs entre plusieurs personnes afin de s'assurer que tout fonctionnait bien. Peut-être que maintenant que la guerre avait pris de sérieuses tournures, il avait décidé de se révéler au grand jour ?

Tous espéraient que le prochain plan d'attaque serait le dernier.

* * *

><p>J'ai vraiment l'impression que les trois-quarts du temps, Riku ne sert à rien... XDD<p>

Une p'tite review ?


End file.
